From So Right to So Very Wrong
by Marron Babe
Summary: COMPLETED...It’s the last few days of summer, and Marron is alone on Kame Island, isolated from her friends. Feeling a bit low, she gains an unexpected call from a friend and a visit from another. Soon, her life is becoming more and more involved with t
1. Morning Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or don't make anything

Summary: It's the last few days of summer, and Marron is alone on Kame Island, isolated from her friends. Feeling a bit low, she gains an unexpected call from a friend and a visit from another. Soon, her life is becoming more and more involved with the others around her. Then she meets him and the whole picture changes, now she believes she may be in love with someone who is too broken to fix. Can she help him before she breaks down herself? MTxM

Marron stepped out into the brisk breeze of August. It couldn't be any earlier than nine as the sun was just now fully in the sky, peering over the top of Kame House. The few trees about the island swayed above her as she skipped across the white sand down to the beach. Deserting her towel among a small sand drift near the house, she dove into the crystal blue water.

The water seeped threw her swimsuit to her skin and cooled her to the very core. She opened her eyes, not surprised to see the occasional fish about her nor group of seaweed. Her thoughts drifted from school, to friends then to her family. Her mind wasn't really set on worrying today. It was one of the last days before school started and she wasn't about to waste it away with worrisome thoughts of school.

Her lungs burned for air yet she wasn't quite ready to release. A game she had started many years ago was training her lungs. She didn't need the training to be honest, she didn't do any sports with the exception for cheerleading. She wasn't in band or choir either. It was a simple game that took guts. She sunk to the shallow floor before kicking off the soft sand.

Flying upward she came up, gasping for air as the hot sun beat down upon her. She studied it awhile as her lungs relaxed, her face regaining some of its natural colors. Her mind was light and she fell onto her back with a flat splash. Floating weightlessly, she drifted about, knowing soon her parents would join her.

Yet in the silence, and newness of the day, Marron found solitude the best. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her parent's company, hell it was usually her only company if her friends didn't decide to grace her with their presence. She observed the drifting, fluffy white clouds above her head as she continued to drift upon the water. 

Her friends...she thought of them with a bit of resentment. She had barely spent anytime with them all summer. Bura and Pan usually dropped by to either swim or tan and Trunks, Ubuu and Goten had stopped by only three times to take her to two concerts and a carnival.

It had been nearly a month since she'd seen them and two weeks since she'd last spoken to them. They were her friends...hell, her only friends and they didn't see it fit to call her once in awhile? She had been the last to know about Bura and Ubuu getting together. She had been the last to find out about Goten and Paresu and she had figured by now that soon Trunks and Pan would hook up, even if there was a dramatic age difference...a couple years and that wouldn't matter. 

She sighed heavily. She wasn't anyone's girlfriend...she was the 'little sister' to the boys and the 'big sister' to the girls. She was never a best friend because Pan and Bura were so close. Marron didn't have a clue what Paresu thought of her, considering that Marron had only met her once or twice during school and then at Bulma's Fourth of July party when the couple announced that they were officially together.

"Isn't it too cold for you?" Marron let out a squeak as she threw herself off balance, sinking beneath the water before coming back up to stare her mother in the eye. "Mom! I hate it when you do that!" laughed Marron, rubbing her eyes. Juuhachigou smirked. "I couldn't resist." Marron giggled, splashing water at her mother, who could appear to be her big sister. 

Juuhachigou covered her face. "Hey, I just came out here to tell you that you have a phone call." Marron gasped. "Me?!" Juuhachigou nodded and pointed to the house. Marron frowned before she began swimming back to shore. Juuhachigou simply shook her head as her daughter ran up to the house.

Marron muttered a few words to her father as he slowly came downstairs, his hair ruffled and askew. Grumbling, he sat down on the sofa and stared blankly at the TV as his daughter raced about the house, searching for the phone. "It's on the table," grumbled Krillin, his voice croaky with sleep. Marron smiled, "Thanks Daddy."

She picked up the receiver and answered. "Hello?" There was silence for a moment and Marron's heart sank. She'd taken too long and they had hung up. She was about to hang up but there was an unsteady sigh. "Paresu?" There was another sigh before a slight squeal.

"Oh Marron! I didn't know who to call!" Marron headed to her bedroom. "What's...what's wrong?" The girl continued to sob a moment before she took a deep breath. Marron shut her door with a silent click as she waited patiently for the girl to continue. "Goten....Goten d-d-dumped me!!" Marron frowned in sympathy. "I'm so sorry Paresu...why?" The girl let out a hiccup before she began. "He said we were moving too fast...that he wasn't ready for this!! I...I never knew he'd...he'd say that Marron!" 

Marron shook her head, she didn't know Goten would say that either. She then felt a rush of anger...Trunks. "Paresu, I'm sure something made him do this. Goten isn't like this. I'll...I'll talk to him for you, okay?" Marron screamed at herself mentally. 'There you go again! Playing Cupid for people who ignore you all summer!!'

Paresu sniffled a bit then replied quietly. "You'd do that for me?" Marron nodded, forgetting that the girl couldn't see her. "Yeah, sure. I mean, why not?" Paresu giggled. "Oh Marron, I knew I could depend on you! You're the best, like...like a...what's the word??" Marron sighed, "A big sister?" Paresu laughed. "No! Like a best friend! That's why I called you! You're like a best friend to me! Thanks a million, Mar!"

Marron beamed with hope. "Sure thing." She whispered good bye and hung up. No one had called her Mar since she was eight and that was with Trunks. Then he'd become interested in girls and Marron was left in the dust.

Marron suddenly realized she was still in her swimsuit and headed to the shower. Goten could wait just a bit. She silently stripped of her wet outfit and flipped on the radio as she stepped into the on spray of the hot water. "Ack!" she squeaked before turning it down. The heat rushed against her tired body. Her last swim hadn't been much, but lately she hadn't been sleeping well. Insomnia was plaguing her every night and with school approaching it was a horrible problem.

Twenty minutes later, Marron stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed. She smoothed out her yellow tank top as she grabbed the phone again and dialed the Son house. As it dialed, she realized that she hadn't called Goten in months. He hadn't called her either. It wasn't that they were talking it was just that they had no reason to call one another. If they ever did anything together, Trunks called her.

"Hello?" came Chi Chi's voice. Marron smiled, "Is Goten there?" Chi Chi laughed. "Well hi Marron! I haven't heard from you in awhile!" Marron giggled, great. Now she'd have to gossip with Chi Chi for about thirty minutes and eventually forget why she called in the first place, it happened every year since she was twelve.

"So how's your parents?" 

"Fine," replied Marron brightly. Chi Chi continued with the usual questions about the weather and how the water was. "Well Goku and I were getting a little tired of the woods and were thinking of stopping by." Marron gasped. Were the Sons actually leaving their home to visit their friends?? And of all people, the Chestnuts?

"Marron? Are you there?" Marron swallowed. "Umm, yeah. That would be great! Do you, would you like to talk to my mom?" Chi Chi laughed, "Sure." Marron ran downstairs. She'd just talk to Goten when he came over. Juuhachigou frowned as her daughter thrust the cordless in her face. "What?" Marron rolled her sapphire eyes.

"Chi Chi, she said that she wants to stop by. Her AND Goku." Krillin's head shot up. "Goku??" Marron nodded, biting her bottom lip nervously. Juuhachigou smiled fondly and took the phone. "Yes? Oh hi Chi Chi. No. Yes, tomorrow's fine. Sure. Bulma? If she wants. No we have plenty of room. Master Roshi? Oh he's on vacation with Oolong and Yajirobe in Las Vegas. Uh huh, of course. Alright. Okay. Bye." She quietly hung up the phone and smiled to her husband.

"The Son family is staying a week starting tomorrow evening." Krillin smiled broadly. "I don't think I've talked to Goku in two years." Marron nodded. "Well it wouldn't hurt you guys to see some people too, ya know." Marron teased. Juuhachigou sipped her black coffee. "To be honest I like privacy." Krillin just studied his wife with affection. Such a beauty.

Marron smiled to her loving parents. She silently slipped back upstairs to her bedroom to tidy it up. Company would be nice instead of the usual silence throughout the household. When Master Roshi was home it was a bit livelier with all the rude comments he'd make about Juuhachigou, then she'd smart back and shut him up. 

To Marron's relief, the old man hadn't made any comments about her. She looked at her figure in the mirror. She was pretty, her figure was coming along nicely for a fifteen year old who was almost sixteen. Her chest wasn't a large as she hoped it to be, but judging by her mother's size it would be a little below average anyway.

She was lean and her long, blonde hair accented her angelic face. She sighed steadily. She was suddenly rather tired and decided sleep was the best, even if it were only ten.

A/N: Did you like the first chapter? It's going to be pretty slow to get going, but it will be good, I promise. Just bear with me, okay? R/R please! No flames :P


	2. New Guests

Disclaimer: Don't own or make anything, ya know the drill.

The next day wasn't much different from the first. Marron awoke to find Paresu had called three times. When Marron called the heartbroken girl back, she explained that Goten was coming over this evening and would be staying with her. Paresu was a bit jealous, so Marron had to assure her they were only friends and would never be anything more.

"Well, should I come over and talk to him?" offered Paresu. Marron bit her red nail nervously as she became deep in thought. "No, I think I'd just let him think awhile. Let me talk to him first and then we'll talk about you to seeing each other again, ok?" Paresu took only a second to think over. "Oh okay. That's fine. Well, call me when you find something out...sorry about all this." Marron smiled fondly, "It's fine Paresu." Paresu replied defiantly. 

"Uh uhh. It seems like I'm just using you to get threw to Goten."

Marron shrugged. She was desperate right now since what she had thought to be her friends, hadn't called in two weeks.

"I understand that you like him, that's all." There wasn't enough time to finish because Paresu was on the line again.

"No Marron. I do like you! I just always thought Bura was my best friend but she won't return my calls! And I've always...well to be honest, been intimidated because your so close to the guys."

Marron blushed. The beautiful Paresu was intimidated by ordinary ol' Marron??

"Well, I uh...Paresu, I...Gosh, no one's ever put it that way!" Paresu giggled on the other end. "It's okay, Marron. It's a compliment, you say thank you and carry on with the conversation." Marron laughed.

"Okay, thank you, Paresu."

Paresu giggled as she put on a fake, British accent. "Why you are very welcome dear." Marron laughed again and soon the two were wrapped up in a conversation of school and how it would be next year.

-:|:-:|:-:|:-

By noon Marron and Paresu had been talking for a whole two hours. It wasn't until Juuhachigou came up and tapped lightly on Marron's door that she got off. "Honey, the Sons are here." Marron choked suddenly on her soda and began to laugh and cough at the same time. "Mar? You okay?" Marron nodded and explained in only two breaths, "GotenisheregottagoParesu, ::cough, cough:: Bye." Paresu contained her giggles as she laughed a weak goodbye.

Marron stepped into her bathroom as she resumed breathing. Juuhachigou simply smiled, as her arms firmly crossed over her chest. Marron let the cool water splash against her face as she rose up. She looked at her mother's youthful reflection. "Don't say a word." Juuhachigou threw her hands up in defense. "I didn't say anything to begin with." Marron reapplied her make-up and shook her head. "You are always sneaking up on me! You do that to me because Dad nearly knocked you out last time you did it to him!" 

Juuhachigou replayed the humorous memory in her mind. It had been about two months ago, just a little after Krillin's birthday. Krillin had been so jumpy because he hadn't been sleeping well. Juuhachigou had tickled his sides and he swung around and popped her in the eye.

Marron smiled and hugged her mom before fleeting downstairs.

-:|:-:|:-:|:-

Marron smiled politely as the adults talked of earlier days. Juuhachigou, Marron and Goten could only nod as the three laughed at mistakes and mishaps. Goten elbowed Marron and jerked his head to the side. Marron frowned and Juuhachigou nodded to them. Quickly, the two retreated to the beach.

Marron leaned back on her towel as the gentle rays hit her lightly tanned skin. She tilted her head back and let out a heavy sigh, catching Goten's attention.  
"What's wrong Marron?" The blonde smiled slightly. Goten had never called her Mar, it was always Marron. She turned to him, looking at him over the tops of her pink sunshades. "I've been meaning to talk to you." Goten frowned, leaning on his elbows. Marron sighed. "Why did you dump Paresu?" Goten ran a hand threw his wild, raven locks. Letting out a small groan he turned to her. "It's a long story." Marron eyed him carefully, her left brow perked in question.  
Goten turned to her and was surprised by her quizzical look. "What?!" Marron sighed. "Goten, we've known each since what, forever?" Goten nodded, secretly adding up the years. 'Two plus eight is, no wait...oh, she's talking again.' Marron smiled, "Well then we both know that I have tons of time on my hands out here-"

"Yeah but-"

"And we know sooner or later I can weasel it outta you..."

"But-"  
"AAAAAANNND if none of those work I can always go ask Trunks because he can read you like a book!" Goten frowned in frustration and shook his head. Marron propped out her bottom lip in a fake pout. Goten gave her a sideways glance but quickly became interested in a crab walking by.

"It's not gonna work, Marron." The blonde crawled over to him and bat her dark lashes at him, her eyes looking larger than ever. Goten looked at her and shook his head. Marron let out a defeated grunt. That always worked on Goten...that meant something bad was bugging the demi-Saiyan. She stood up, hands on her hips and kicked a bit of sand on his lap. "Tell me." Goten shook his head, now holding the crab.

She kicked more sand onto his blue trunks and repeated, "Tell me." Goten looked up at her, ignoring the crab. "Why?" Marron crossed her arms across her chest and glared. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." Goten rolled his eyes, drawing his attention back to the crab, now resting on his wrist as he stroked the back of it with his free hand. Marron kicked sand again, this time accidentally hitting the crab. This caused the crab to latch onto Goten's hovering fingers, thus causing the mighty Super Saiyan to leap up, shaking his hand wildly yelling at the top of his lungs. "Lemme go!!" 

Marron shook her head and walked over to the dancing teen. She gently took his hand, cooing the whole time. "Hush," she whispered a bit sternly. She then slowly propped the crabs pinchers open, then set the irritated creature softly on the ground. 

Marron looked from Goten's bloody finger to his embarrassed face. "Of all people," she laughed, "I always could see you dancing with a crab." Goten glared as Marron continued to laugh. He then lifted his bloody hand up to her face. Marron cringed. "Get that away from me." Goten shook his head. "You caused it!" Marron let out a little shriek as he began to chase her down the beach, her laughter filtering threw the crashing waves.

Chi Chi stormed outside, hands on hips. "Son Goten! Quit chasing that poor girl!" Goten immediately stopped as Marron turned in confusion. Then seeing the fuming woman at her door realized their short lived fun was over. She walked over to Goten and took his bloody hand. "We should clean this up," she breathed, happy that she had trained her lungs so many times. 

Goten nodded, his face apologizing for his mother. Marron smiled, "It's okay." He smiled the Son trademark grin and followed her inside.

Marron sighed as she wrapped Goten's swollen finger. "How did you learn to open a crabs thingies like that?" Marron giggled, "Pinchers?" Goten snapped his fingers. "That's it." She continued to laugh then let go of his bandaged finger. "My dad did, when I was real little. I was playing on the beach with Puar I think and we got too close to a crab and I did the exact same you did," she explained gesturing to his finger. "After my dad caught me and calmed me down he showed me this little trick you do right behind their first joints. Just like that," she snapped. "They popped open and I had a swollen finger for about three days then it went away. Never thought I'd have to use it on you though." Goten laughed, shaking his head.

Marron sipped her lemon tea then let out a sigh. "Now...can you please tell me what happened between you and Paresu? She's such a sweet girl and I thought you liked her?" Goten nodded, studying his finger. "I did...well still do, but I...I don't know." Marron frowned. "She said that she was moving too fast for you?" Goten nodded. "I've never felt like this for a girl, Marron!" 

Marron was almost shocked as his eyes lit up. "I mean, she's so smart and funny and she's so sweet. She's one of the prettiest girls I know and she's...she's just perfect." Marron let out a content sigh, leaning on her right hand. "Why then?" Goten looked up, that sparkle slowly diminishing. "BecauseTrunkssaidthatwewouldn't.....murfmakmdurm." Marron frowned. "Trunks said that you wouldn't what?" Goten gulped. "Trunks said that we wouldn't make a murfmnana." 

Marron jerked his head to meet her eyes. "What that you didn't make a good couple??" Goten nodded. "Yeah and he said I was changing, that I was whipped. He said that I was just gonna get hurt." Marron glared. "When did he say this?" Goten gulped again. "Monday morning." Marron's eyes shot up. "It's only Wednesday, Goten!" The youngest Son boy nodded. "I know, I know! I just panicked!" 

Marron let out a heated sigh before she picked up the phone and handed it to Goten. "Call her...I know you like her, and whether Trunks likes it or not, yes Goten, your gonna change because...well you want to know what I think?" Goten looked up hopefully and nodded quickly. Marron smiled sweetly. "I think you love her, Son Goten." Goten grinned widely, his ears and cheeks turning a deep crimson.

"Well, ahh, I uhh, are ya....are ya sure?" Marron nodded as she stood up, leaving the phone beside him. "Yep." Goten smiled and eagerly punched Paresu's number.

A/N: Well, I know it seems like this is going to be a MG fic but it's not, you'll just have to wait a few more chapters, okay? Please review! :P


	3. Stinging Words

Disclaimer: Don't own or making anything

It wasn't like her to speed, but she was angry. Trunks was always doing this to poor Goten. The poor kid had always looked up to his lavender haired friend and when it came to women, Goten wasn't as confident as Trunks was. Marron blew the stray strands of blonde from her eyes as she entered West City. Luckily her parents and the Sons were out and Goten was with Paresu so no one would bug her.

She turned into Capsule Corp's driveway and soon gave her ID to the guard. "Go on ahead Miss Chestnut." Capsule Corp's sales had skyrocketed after Marron turned eleven. Bulma had developed a type of aircraft that was impossible to destroy. Thus, security for new blueprints was tight. Thousands of companies would kill and literally kill Bulma for the rights to the company, most of them angry that an irresponsible kid was getting the company once he turned of legal age, which was only ten months from now. 

Marron rang the bell to have Bura answer. The girl's face went from happy to shocked. "Marron! I haven't seen you since our party!" She quickly embraced the older girl, chatting a million miles per hour about Ubuu and herself. Marron just nodded along, putting on a fake smile. "...and then we went to this awesome concert. Oh Marron if you'd only been there!" Marron nodded, "Why haven't you called then Bura?" The younger girl's mouth gaped open, then shut then opened to reply again yet Marron shook her head.

"It's okay, I've just been out there without word from anybody and the only person I've heard from is Paresu." Bura frowned, "She called...you?" Marron nodded, "Yep." Bura nodded, "I wonder why she didn't call me." Marron shrugged, "Who knows. Goten dumped her though." Bura's eyes lit up. "He did! I knew it wouldn't work...of course I didn't tell her that, but I knew it wouldn't." Marron shook her head once again. "They're back together though." Bura's shoulders fell limp again. "Oh. Oh well, good for them...did you want to talk to me or Trunks?" Marron giggled and smiled. "Not to be rude, but I'm here for him." Bura shrugged carelessly, "It's alright, Ubuu's fixing to pick me up. We're going on our six month anniversary!" Marron congratulated the girl.

"TRUNKS!" screamed Bura. There was a loud comment from Vegeta then Bulma snapping back. Finally Trunks jogged up to the door and his face beamed. "Marron? Where ya been?" Bura smiled weakly and slipped by to hop in the car with Ubuu.

"I'm here about Goten and Paresu." Trunks shoulders fell. "Not right now, Mar." Marron felt her heart jump at the nickname, but remembered her previous problem with the attractive teen. "Trunks, Goten loves her!" Trunks looked at her with humor. "Goten's loved a lot of girls...girls just don't love him back." Marron glared, "Yeah, name one." Trunks shrugged, "Umm, you?" Marron gasped, blinking rapidly. "E-Excuse me?" Trunks nodded, "Yeah. He's loved you since you were eight, when you gave him that box of chocolates for Easter?? He told me that day that he loved you!" Marron shook her head in disbelief. "Well...why, why didn't he ever tell me?"

Trunks shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe because you started dating that one guy, Martello?" Marron let out an exasperated sigh. "Trunks, I was thirteen when I dated Bartello." Trunks shrugged. "That year was the first dance you went to and Goten wanted to take you but you didn't see it." Marron frowned, "How could I? You guys never come to visit me! I'm always out on that damn island alone!" Trunks rubbed his index finger and thumb together. "Ya know what that is?" Marron rolled her eyes. "No, what is it, Trunks?"

Trunks grinned, "The world's smallest violin. Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Marron glared as he cackled at his own joke. "That is SO old, Trunks." The demi-Saiyan frowned. "Yeah, well if you weren't always crying about yourself you'd see that the rest of us have problems too. Goten used to love...not anymore, you. Paresu's gonna hurt him and I did him a fucking favor by telling him to break it off before she fucked him over!" Marron  was still stinging from the first insult yet her quick wit brought her back. "Listen Trunks, can't you accept for ten seconds that Goten doesn't have to live by your rules! That he can get an attractive girlfriend?! Goten's a good looking guy and he's sweet too! Hell, he's probably more man than you are!"

Trunks stared at her in disbelief. "Where the hell did that come from?" Marron bit her bottom lip nervously. "It...it, well...umm." Trunks grinned. "I think you like Goten." Marron glared again, her eyes changing before his eyes from a light crystal, back to their smoldering sapphire. "Yeah, because I'm worrying about my friend I like him?!" She turned on her heel and stormed back to her car angrily. Trunks began to sing, "Goten and Marron, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love!" Marron stood before sitting. "Grow up, Trunks!"

"Second comes marriage!"

"Shut up, Trunks!"

"Third comes Marron with a baby carriage!"

Marron peeled out of the driveway, speeding back home angrily as she glanced in her rearview mirror to see Trunks pointing and laughing wildly. "Immature prick," she muttered beneath her breath.

-:|:-:|:-:|:-

Evening fell upon Kame House and Marron sat on her bed, cuddling a large pillow. Her thoughts were flying millions of miles per hour making her own head throb. Her eyes drifted out the window to see just barely, the lights of West City were strung out upon the horizon as dusk finally hit. She bit her bottom lip as tears pushed against her defenses. "I'm not gonna cry," she whispered to herself.

Trunks words had hit her hard and she couldn't figure out why. Usually she'd just let them roll off her back, yet for some reason that had stuck and were eating away at her. Did she always feel sorry for herself? It didn't really bother her that much that her friends ignored her, hell, she could care less. So what if they were having problems, she wasn't. She was just trying to help Goten and he had never objected.

'Maybe because he was in love with you, Marron? C'mon girl, I thought you were smart!' she hissed to herself. Goten had Paresu, Bura had Ubuu and Trunks was too immature to hold onto a girlfriend for more than a week, what did that leave Marron? No one, nobody. And as much as she tried to deny it, she had never felt this sorry for herself. Now that Trunks had pointed it out, maybe she was a crybaby, nothing more than a lonely loser. 

There was a light tap at the door that pulled her away from the painful truth. "Marron?" It was Goten's innocent voice, if not deeper, he would sound the way he used to when he got scared in his room when he'd stay with her for the night. That was before their parents became paranoid of the two being so close.

"Yeah?" Goten entered slowly and she smiled to him from her perch on the bed. He sat down slowly beside her, as if trying not to disturb her. "Did you fix everything with Paresu?" Goten smiled broadly. "Yeah," he replied quietly. Marron smiled, "That's good." Goten picked at her floral bedspread before he looked back at her and let out a sigh. "I heard that you and Trunks got into a fight?" Marron sighed, so gossip flew around fast with them? Figures, they were all related either by friends or sisters or whatever...she was the normal human kid.

'There ya go again, feeling sorry for yourself,' thought Marron. Goten placed a gentle hand on hers. "You okay?" Marron bit her bottom lip nervously. She looked back up at Goten with teary eyes and whispered. "Do I...and be honest...do I feel sorry for myself Goten?" The raven haired Saiyan shook his head. "No Marron! If anything you're the complete opposite! Your sweet and smart and you always see the brighter side to things! We all feel sorry for ourselves sometimes, it's just the human side to us." Marron looked at him and he stuttered, "Well...the complete, err, ya know human thing." Marron hugged Goten tightly and whispered. "Thanks, I needed to hear that." Goten wrapped his warm arms around her and hugged her back with just as much sincerity.

After that, no other words were spoken as Goten rose and simply waved good night before heading back to his room. Glancing one last time at West City, what appeared to be lightning shot across the black sky. Marron curled against her pillow, her thoughts drifting towards happier ones. She didn't need Bura OR Trunks, she had Goten and Paresu and they were all she needed...

A/N: Well, how did you like it? Marron is feeling pretty low for herself, I know. And yeah, the characters might be a little out of character, but oh well. This is slightly AU, I guess. Well in later chapters anyway. Please, please! Review!! :P


	4. Brunch with the Briefs

Disclaimer: Don't own or make anything.

Marron awoke far too early than she had planned on. When she awoke, her father was already picking out an outfit for her. "Dad?" she whispered, stifling a yawn as she rose up, realizing that she hadn't even gotten under the sheets last night but simply fallen asleep with her pillow in arms.

"What are you doing Daddy?" Krillin turned to her and grinned. "Morning sunshine! Better get dressed before your mother gets up here, she's running late. You guys are having brunch with Bulma and she has a surprise that just arrived last night. Better get a move on." Marron nodded, stretching for the fifth time and rose up to assist her father.

"Here Daddy, I can get it." She took a baby blue shirt from him and denim skirt. "This okay?" Marron held them up to her body. Krillin sighed, "I dunno if it suits the surprise." Marron frowned. This was one of her cutest outfits. She'd worn it to go shopping with Pan and Videl a month earlier and had gotten several compliments on it.

"I'm wearing it, Dad. It brings out the blue in my eyes." Krillin shrugged and smiled. "What do I know? I'm just the dad." Marron looked at him with one of her mother's knowing expressions. "Daddy, it's a girl thing. Don't take it personally." Krillin nodded as he exited her room.

Quickly, she pulled off her boxers and jogged over to her radio to blare the newest hits. She wasn't going to worry about Trunks today. She was going to have a fun day out with the girls. Swaying her hips to the music she quickly pulled the skirt over her hips and snapped it closed. 

She hastily pulled off her tank top and pulled on a bra as the chorus hit. She began to sing along to the song, pulled her blouse over her head. "Now what shall we do with you?" she asked her hair. She piled it lazily upon her head. "Up?" She dropped it and let it lay about her shoulders. "Or down?"   
"Down," came her mother's smooth voice. Marron smiled. "Thanks." She grabbed her brush and quickly brushed out her locks before grabbing her make-up bag and quickly applied it to her lips and eyes. "Are we ready girls?" came Chi Chi's voice down the hall. Marron slipped on her tennis shoes and nodded. Juuhachigou took her daughters hand and led her to car.

"We can take one car, don't you think? It's only you, me, Marron, Bura, Bulma, Videl...err, well, perhaps two." Chi Chi and Juuhachigou laughed, well more like Chi Chi laughed and Marron's mother smiled. Marron watched as the ocean sped by, there air car only a foot from the waves. The sun was out bright and Marron knew she would miss her morning swim. 'I can always go this evening,' she thought sadly. She didn't like swimming with others, it was like a ritual she had with herself.

Marron soon became bored with the ocean's landscape and turned to her attention to the gossip going on in front. "...and I say to him, 'Well Son Goku, either you stay with us for the summer or don't come back this winter!' And obviously he chose to stay this summer." Juuhachigou smiled fondly. "Well, thank you. Krillin really did need another male in the house." Chi Chi chuckled her feminine laugh. "Yes, well, the three of us hadn't been in that house at the same time in years."

Marron grew bored with their conversation and decided to search the car for something to do. Ashtray, cup holder, pen? No, just a used straw. Nothing, her mother kept the car empty except passengers and obviously used straws. As Marron began to count the frays at the edge of her skirt, Chi Chi sang out. "We here!" Marron looked up, mouthing 192.

-:|:-:|:-:|:-

The Briefs were already in their air car, awaiting everyone else. Bulma stepped out. "Well, the cafe's just two miles that way. Want me to lead?" Chi Chi nodded. "Sure." Bulma hopped in, waving goodbye to the three before speeding out of the driveway and down the road.

Cafe Le Crème was a rather large place for a cafe. It was also a place for the rich, which Bulma most certainly was. Just the entrance appeared to be that of any restaurant in Manhattan and the large fountain in the front proved how much money they had. 

Marron followed the older women out as the other car unloaded as well. First Bulma and Videl came out, gossiping, then laughing loudly about something. Next was Paresu, Bura and Pan, which was a little awkward because Paresu went running to Marron with a look of pure happiness on her face. Pan was whispering Bura's ear and the demi-Saiyan female just rolled her eyes.

"You've just gotta see him, Mar! He's gorgeous!" Marron frowned in confusion as Paresu looped her arm with Marron's. "Who? Who's everybody talking about?" Paresu giggled behind her hand as they entered the cafe. "Good afternoon miss," spoke the French waiter. Marron smiled politely as she lead her giggling friend inside.

-:|:-:|:-:|:-

"He's Bulma's son from the future...ya know, the one who defeated everybody?" Marron nodded quickly as she bit into her Caesar Salad. Paresu took a quick swig of her champagne before she continued. "So I guess he was going to join us for brunch, but somethin' came up. That's why I didn't go on my date with Goten, the boys are out doing something." Marron frowned. "Who?" Paresu thought a moment then began to count on her hands.

"Trunks, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Ubuu and uhhh, that's it. Your dad is with Goku and Vegeta stayed home." Marron nodded, wondering if she should have been the brunette and Paresu the blonde. Shaking these thoughts from her mind, Bura sat down next to her smiling. 

Marron smiled back cautiously. Bura was one of the sweetest girls she knew...but she did have Vegeta in her and she had terrible mean streak. She put on the front of good girl to all the adults, but all the teens saw threw it in a heartbeat. With the way her bright blue eyes were glittering in the low light of the cafe, (which now, Marron was beginning to think the place was originally supposed to be a cafe, but became popular and was now a restaurant) she was obviously up to something.

"This Friday is Pan's birthday and my mom's getting her tickets to Good Charlotte's concert on Saturday night. We're getting tickets for everyone and backstage passes because Mom made their personal jet...sooo, if you and a special someone wanna go?" Marron thought a moment...she should bring a date. "Uh, I don't have a date." Bura grinned, "Oh I can find you someone. You just look cute on Saturday and be ready by five o'clock, okay?" Marron smiled, "Yeah okay." Bura grinned and patted her on the shoulder.

"She's sweet," whispered Paresu as Bura rejoined Pan at the cafe's lounge. Marron shrugged. "Yeah, Bura's alright." Paresu's brown eyes grew. "Alright?! The kid just gave us Good Charlotte tickets and backstage passes!!" Marron shook her head as she finished her salad. "No Paresu, her mother gave us the tickets." Paresu eyed her new found friend. "You're so negative, Mar. Everyone tells me how upbeat you are." Marron let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah well, someone put everything in perspective yesterday for me and supposedly not everyone feels that way."

Paresu frowned. "It wasn't me was it?" Marron laughed, "No...worse. One of my best friends." Paresu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Can I ask who it was?" Marron smiled faintly. "As much as I wish I could tell you, Paresu...I just can't. I think I need to talk to him first." Paresu grinned, "So it was a boy...friend?" Marron nodded as she glanced at her mother. Juuhachigou nodded and Marron could hear her mother making a comment about leaving.

Paresu bit her nail then glanced at Marron. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" Marron thought a moment and shrugged. "Sure, we never have company, it would be great." Paresu smiled brightly and hugged Marron. "Thanks Mar."

A/N: Well, another chapter up. Did you like it? And who is the hottie Paresu's babbling about? Find out. :P 


	5. My Hero

Disclaimer: Don't own or make anything from this, blah, blah, blah

Marron, Paresu and Pan lay on the beach, skin tanning rather well. "Thanks for letting me come over guys, Bura was about to drive me crazy!" Marron sat up, looking at Pan. "What do you mean?" Pan sighed a bit then turned to them. "Well you see, she's head over heels for Ubuu and that's all I hear about. If they weren't on a date right now we'd be at the mall with him." Marron giggled. "I'm sorry Pan. Just give her time and they'll eventually want to back off a bit. Then she'll be back to our normal Bura." Pan smiled. "Yeah, I hope your right Marron." Paresu grinned. "Sounds like we're back to our normal, optimistic Marron."

The petite blonde grinned to the glowing ocean. Dusk had hit once again, with a warm gentle breeze. All three of the girls hair skipped across their backs as the sun dipped behind neon pink clouds. Marron let out a content sigh. So what if she had felt sorry for herself all summer, she was having fun with her friends, even if Pan was the youngest of the three, she was far more mature.

"Now who left a group of such fine ladies laying out?" Marron and the other two looked up to find Goten smiling down upon them. "Knock it off Uncle Goten!" Paresu lightly blushed as he crouched down beside her and cradled her in his warm embrace. A quick breeze nipped at Pan and Marron, causing both to shudder.

Jealously, Marron glanced at the happy couple and smiled to the happy Paresu. Goten was whispering sweet nothings into her ear, causing her to giggle occasionally. Pan just rolled her eyes, then met Marron's gaze and stood up. "Are you ready to go in, Marron? I'm beat." Marron nodded and gathered her things before leaving the happy couple.

-:|:-:|:-:|:-

Thursday came and went by quickly. Pan and Marron went to the mall while Paresu and Goten went to the movies. Goten came home around eleven that night and Pan stayed another night, yet she spent most of it with her grandparents. Marron didn't mind the privacy at all. It had been three days since she'd had any time alone and she was welcoming it. 

She glanced outside as night broke out amongst the stars. 'I could always go for a swim and no one would notice,' she thought. She shot a look at her one piece, sitting on a hanger in the shower. 'Only fifteen minutes, Marron. Back inside before anyone notices.' 

She glanced around quickly before stepping outside with her towel wrapped protectively around her middle. Striding gracefully out the beach, Marron thought herself quite clever...yet at the same time quite stupid. This was pretty risky. She'd never come close to drowning before, but then again she'd never gone swimming at night without someone with her.

"Oh no you didn't! Are you serious, Bura?" rang out Pan's voice. Marron cursed softly, Pan was on the side lawn. Maybe, if Marron snuck out to the side she wouldn't be noticed? She silently jogged over and swiftly made it without anyone noticing her. To be honest, it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. It was only eight and the sun was still peeking over West City, only East City was dark. She let her towel fall into a white, cotton pool around her feet.

Glancing once last time to Pan, she gracefully dove into the black water.

Pan jumped, "What was that?"

"...so he told me to stand by the popcorn machine and I, uhh, Pan? Earth ta Pan? You there?" snapped Bura from the other end of the call. Pan frowned then answered. "Oh sorry, thought I heard something....anyways, you were saying?"

Marron went under and waited, effortlessly swimming underneath the waves. Her lungs were stinging a bit, but she was used to this. She had gotten used to it completely by now, next would be burning and then pure pain. It was a bit weird and she had no idea why she did it or what started it. Ever since she could remember she had always done this to herself. She swam about some more as her lungs began to itch with a burning. 

'Oh quit complaining, your fine!' she thought to her lungs, twirling a bit. She wondered if Pan had noticed her when she had dove into the water? It didn't matter, if Pan had noticed, someone would be out by now. Now her lungs were burning, stabbing at her ribs. Marron smiled against the water, noticing how much darker and bleaker it was when the sun was dying in the west. She glanced up threw the water to see dark navy melding with deep lavender, rosey, pink and orange hues as stars twinkled above her.

She waved to them with a smile, loosing a bit of her air. 'Oops, can't be doing that, now can we?' Her lungs were now screaming at her for air, threatening to burst soon. Marron smirked, she hadn't lasted this long, ever. She looked up against the sky again, was she getting deeper? Because those stars were becoming bleaker and duller. 'Maybe I should go up just a little higher?'

Marron was beginning to panic. She had gone out either too far or swam to deeply. Her lungs were burning so badly she felt her eyes watering, if that is possible to feel underwater. Her legs kicked faster and faster as her arms grabbed threw the water feverently. Her mind was becoming blurry and her eyes were trying to drift shut. Suddenly her air came gushing out in one fluid breath. 'Great, now I have no air what-so-ever!'

-:|:-:|:-:|:-

Mirai Trunks brushed his air away from his azure eyes, studying the area around him. Now if Bulma's directions were correct, Kame House should be just...over...there.

Glancing to the left, sure enough, stood a small house. Taking off at Saiyan speed, the forever seventeen Saiyan flew to people he only knew in memories.

-:|:-:|:-:|:-

Marron had enough sense left not to breathe in. The stars were becoming clearer and clearer with each stroke and as if being born again, Marron burst threw, gasping for air. 'Close one, Marron 'ol girl!' Yet it wasn't over, her every limb was numb and she felt very dizzy. It only took mere seconds for Kame House to dim into darkness and water to seep over her head.

Mirai Trunks frowned as a blonde head whipped out of the black water. 'Who the hell?' She gasped and bobbed only a moment before going under again. Mirai Trunks, being so used to saving even the bleakest lives, dove under the water and searched for her.

It was hopeless. Darkness had no enveloped the entire sky and taking the ocean's light with it. Suddenly a thought popped into his head, and like a light bulb he transformed to Super Saiyan, flying even faster threw the water. There! A hand! Drifting deeper, the pale hand fell. Mirai Trunks dove and grabbed it, pulling the rest of her into his arms before flying out of the water into the air.

Pan stood on the grass, her mouth gaped open. The phone had been discarded the moment something dove into the water. She couldn't even hear Bura yelling at the top of her lungs. "PAN? WHAT'S GOING ON!! ARE YOU THERE?! DID YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN?!!!?"

Mirai Trunks used the same powers he used to fly with and held them above the water, his legs wading powerfully. Marron's beautiful face stared blankly and very palely, at the stars. Her eyes shut tightly and her lips blue. "Oh no," whispered Mirai Trunks. He shook her insistantly. "Wake up! Hey, c'mon!" He let out a quiet sob, trying his best at mouth to mouth. Nothing, he pressed his head to her chest. There was a very faint heartbeat, but it was fading quick.

He quickly placed his hand to her chest and fired a small amount of his own energy into her heart. She jolted awake suddenly, water spewing from her pale lips. Marron's eyes shot open and her mind came back to normal. She wasn't drifting away anymore, but her chest hurt and in her previous state she had been very tired and very cold yet comforted. Marron gasped in air as soon as her lungs let her, blinking her eyes to find a set of azure orbs challenging her own crystal. 

Marron could only hold onto his neck. Not only was she speechless at his beautiful appearance, but her throat was far too groggy to speak. His smile was amazing as he grinned down upon her. "You okay?" Marron gasped, his voice was a bit manlier, but it sounded almost the same. "T-Trunks?" she croaked, grasping her throat in pain. Mirai Trunks smirked. "You know me?" Marron frowned and opened her mouth to speak yet she heard everyone calling her name.

"Marron?!" he gasped. Marron nodded and opened her mouth to speak again, yet Mirai Trunks had already powered up and taken off to the island.

A/N: Yay! They finally met! Hee hee, what will he say when they get back to the island? Got to review for me to continue. I won't continue if I don't get at least two reviews!


	6. Forever Seventeen

Disclaimer: Don't own or make anything…L

"So let me get this right, you were out swimming at night...alone...when we specifically told you not to?" Marron was about to speak once again but Juuhachigou interrupted her. "Krillin, we never told her she couldn't...we only warned her, to be honest." Krillin patted Mirai Trunks on the shoulder. "Well thanks again, Trunks. If you hadn't been here, who knows what could've happened." Marron smiled gratefully to him before she sipped her tea again, her throat less tense than earlier in the ocean.

Chi Chi grinned to the boy fondly. "You can stay with Goten, Trunks. Pan, you sleep with Marron, okay?" Juuhachigou shrugged, "The couch folds out Chi Chi. Someone could always sleep out here." Mirai Trunks lifted his forefingers. "I don't mind. I've slept on worse." Marron felt a bit of sympathy for the teen as he headed upstairs to change.

Pan wrapped an arm around Marron and giggled. "Talk about cutie!" Marron smiled faintly, cutie was an understatement. "So...when are you gonna ask him out? I mean, as thanks for the whole, rescuing thing?" Marron shrugged, tapping her throat slightly. Pan nodded, "Oh yeah, hurts huh?" Marron nodded, lying.

Soon the adults were back to gossiping, Pan was playing checkers with Goten and Mirai Trunks was outside, studying the ocean. 'It just doesn't seem real,' he thought to himself. Only twenty four hours earlier he had been in a deserted wasteland, the oceans a murky brown and no humans living above the surface of the earth.

His thoughts were interrupted as Marron stepped out onto the deck, a large sweatshirt around her small frame and boxers. 'God she turned out beautiful!' thought Mirai Trunks. Marron grinned to him. "Hi." He simply smiled to her and motioned for her to sit with him.

"Thanks." Mirai Trunks continued to grin. Marron shook her head, "No, thanks for saving me. It was really...well it was really stupid what I did back there. And if you hadn't been there I would have died." The teen grinned at her shyness. "No problem," was all he replied. Marron sat uneasily beside him. She had never been so nervous before, especially around someone so handsome.

"Do you swim often?" he finally asked. Marron looked up from her white knuckles and nodded, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Yeah...ever since I was little." Mirai Trunks nodded as she began to twist her hands anxiously. He wasn't that good with girls. He hadn't had much time back in the future. The androids, her mother, destroyed everything that they came in contact with. It was more like save the damsel in distress, then go save another, then another, then go home too tired to care.

Marron looked out to the ocean then to the boy beside her. His eyes were resembling the water's deepened effects. "Umm...how long are you staying?" Mirai Trunks frowned. "Well, I mean...in umm, well this timeline?" Mirai Trunks grinned. "As long as Bulma and Vegeta put up with me." Marron grinned an impish smile. "Do you like punk rock?" Mirai Trunks shrugged casually. "I like any music really." Marron beamed. "I know...well, this may sound stupid and all...and if Pan's taking you already, I understand..." Mirai Trunks frowned. 

"Well, it's her birthday Friday and...and we're planning on taking her to...well technically Bulma and Bura are...but, they wanted to take all of us to this concert and...if it's not too sudden and all, I have a spare ticket...and if you want to come with me...or just Bura and Trunks...that's fine. I mean...well it's really up to you." 

Mirai Trunks began to laugh and Marron felt her cheeks redden. 'He probably thinks your too young...how old is he anyway?' "If you're too old, that's okay too," she added quickly. Mirai Trunks frowned with a smile still creasing his features. "Too old?" Marron gulped, "Well...I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know how old you are." Mirai Trunks leaned back and sighed. "To be honest I should be about thirty eight."

Marron's eyes bulged. "Well if you don't mind me saying...you look great for almost forty." Mirai Trunks blushed a bit and continued to smile. "I said I should be thirty eight...but technically I'm only seventeen." Marron frowned. "How's that?" Mirai Trunks sighed, "It's kind of hard to explain...and long too." Marron shrugged, her curiosity had been sparked.

He let out another tired sigh before beginning. "Well you see, when Cell and the androids were defeated, it created a hole in my time period...if they never existed in the past, then they can't exist in the future," he explained. Marron nodded, giving her entire attention to him.

"So this caused time to collapse on itself...my dad," he seemed to wince a bit before he continued, "my best friends...everyone, were killed by the androids and if the androids were already dead in the past, then they should be alive too." Marron nodded. "But you can't take back a death that easily," at this he caught Marron's frown. "What about the dragonballs?" Mirai Trunks frowned and thought a moment. "To be honest, that was my first idea...but my mom said something about it not being possible...they were already alive in the past...it would disrupt the difference in time again and maybe even collapse our own time and we would never exist."  
Marron took a quick intake of air. Mirai Trunks beamed inside silently as she thought over the new information. "Well I understand it pretty well, except for the part about you being seventeen for forever." Mirai Trunks leaned forward on his knees and nodded. "This is the weird part. After awhile, my mom should have grown old. I mean, she was already in her late thirties, by the time I should have been thirty, she still looked the same as she had when I arrived back after destroying the androids...I looked the same too.    

"So she did some test and came up that we hadn't aged one day since I arrived home." Marron's frown grew. "So we did more test and more and more and couldn't come up with an answer. Finally, my mom figured out that our past figures...the Bulma and Trunks you grew up with....were finally catching up to us in age. So we thought once they caught up we would start aging again." 

"But you didn't," finished Marron, her frown thicker than ever. Mirai Trunks nodded. "Nope. Two more years went by and I found out Trunks...yours...was two years older than me. So my mom did more tests and couldn't figure it out, it was like time had stopped in our world."

Marron shuddered a bit as the night's breeze kicked up. "Are you cold? We can always finish this later." Marron shook her head quickly, stray wisps of blonde slapping her cheeks. "No! Please continue!" Mirai Trunks smirked and gave a curt nod. 

"Well, it was true. Time in the past was going on, speeding ahead of us, and we were stuck back here. So I came up here about two months ago and I began to age again. I grew a bit of hair on my chin as I had before the androids died. I was growing again, just not in my timeline." 

Marron wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. Without a word, Mirai Trunks placed his blue jacket around her shoulders and she smiled brightly. "Thanks." Mirai Trunks shrugged as if it were nothing. "Go on," urged Marron, her smile still plastered to her lips.

Mirai Trunks chuckled a bit. "So...I came home, told my real mom and she said to go back and grow up some." Marron giggled as he laughed. When he laughed, it was like he was afraid to. His eyes sparkled with a hint of misery and Marron wished that she had the power to lift that curse of forever.

Marron decided to bring up something bright. "Well, if your mom is anything like the Bulma in our time, then I don't think she'd mind being ageless." Mirai Trunks sighed...not the reaction she was going for. "Yeah, you'd think that. And if my father hadn't died, then she would have definitely wanted it...but its her dream to see him again." Marron sighed softly. "I'm sorry." He shrugged. "It's alright, I barely knew him. I only got to know this timeline Vegeta and my real father is supposedly just like him. I wish I could help my mom, but she just doesn't want to talk about it anymore."

Marron turned away a moment, casting a longing look out to the ocean. Mirai Trunks delicately touched her hand. Marron jerked back and met his intense gaze. "So when's this concert?"

A/N: Wow guys! Thanks for the reviews! I know they're not a lot, but they mean a lot to me! Hee hee, anyways, I hope this answered a few of your guys' questions about M. Trunks age. I know that this isn't what really happened in the show, but this was how I saw it. Also, I know the characters aren't acting their usual way, but hey, my story, my way. LOL And Mitsune. K, I'm glad you like Paresu just as much as me, because your right, she doesn't get enough attention. :P  I'm at a tough spot, and I've already started the next chapter so just bear with me, okay? :P


	7. Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own or make NEthang

Friday dawned a dark and dreary day, for not only Kame Island but also West and North City. Clouds billowed and grumbled above them, and Chi Chi would not allow anyone to leave the house until the lighting stopped in fear of being struck. 

Both Gohan and Videl had called several times, asking for a weather report, reminding Chi Chi that they did have reservations for their daughter's fourteenth birthday at several events but this didn't bother the persistent woman one bit.

Pan, who was extremely irritated and pissed, wasn't really talking to anyone, especially her grandmother. Juuhachigou was quietly reading for most of the morning and Mirai Trunks slept in. Marron would often check on him, her curiosity for the handsome boy eating at her every second.

'He's just gorgeous,' thought Marron as she checked on him for the fifth time that morning. His dark lashes would flutter a bit as he dreamt on, his brow would contract into a frown for a moment, then back off into a peaceful state of slumber. To Marron's demise, he wore a tank top in his sleep and a pair of Goten's pajama pants, so no clue (as if she needed one) were revealed to how the boy's body looked.

"Marron!" called Krillin from downstairs softly. Marron's heart leapt a bit as she gave the stirring boy one last glance before stepping out of the room. Racing downstairs, Marron softly cursed her father. What on earth could he want her to do right now???

Marron didn't know that her 'sleeping beauty' was not asleep at all. He could sense her ki so very easily as she tried to tip-toe upstairs. Her movements were slow and unsure which made him grin to himself as she left for the hundredth time that morning. Slowly propping himself up on his elbows, he glanced about the room. It was an office or game room, something that Krillin and Goku used before the worries of families came along, now it was his past self and Goten's. 

He was supposed to sleep in the living room but he had decided to go to bed right after Marron around midnight last night while the other adults continued to discuss Pan's birthday. He smirked at the thought of the young teen. He remembered going to school with her mother.

Videl, her bright azure eyes and those cute, raven black pigtails that gave away such innocence.

The thoughts warmed his heart for only a moment before an unsettling chill shook his body. He'd been there when Videl died. He remembered it like yesterday, and it was so sudden he couldn't do anything but watch. Gohan had died two years earlier and he was only fifteen. It was two weeks before he set off to the future…

:-:-:-:-:-:-Flashback:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"C'mon Trunks!" she giggled, taking his hand in hers and pulling him along with her. Quickly the pair made it across the gravel and down into the gully. A year ago the androids had hit this spot and left nothing but rubble. The spot was now a local hangout spot for all the kids and teens. No, it wasn't a make out spot but simply place for friends to go without worrying about the androids…surely they wouldn't attack the same spot twice, right?

Trunks stumbled a bit causing Videl to laugh wildly. 

"Hey, I thought Saiyans had the reflexes of a cat, Trunks? Is the prince of Saiyans loosing his grip?" Trunks shot a warning smile her way. "Videl, be quiet." The year older girl simply laughed as they made their way to the center of the ravine.

Many groups of friends were crowded around the area, some waving to one another and others hugging the two in welcome. It just felt so great to be happy again and as much as the worrying thoughts in his mind ate away at this new emotion, Trunks tried to ignore them and pour all his attention to the cute girl beside him.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, Trunks." Trunks turned to her, frowning with interest. Videl glanced from the other groups of kids back to her hands. "Umm…I want to say thanks…for everything to do…with, uhh, ya know, Gohan?"

Trunks nodded, glancing up into those bright blue eyes. "You helped me too, Videl." The sixteen year old grinned a shy smile before it faded to a scowl. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing to two figures making their way down into the gulch. 

One wore a large hoodie with tight capris and the other wore baggy jeans with a large trench coat and a ponytail pulling back his hair which was concealed under a large wool cap.

Many murmurs passed threw the groups of teens as the two odd figures made their way to the center of everyone. "Who is that?"

"I've never seen 'em before."

"What weird clothes!"

"I kinda like 'em!"

"They're creepy."

"Freaks."

At the last comment the figure in the wool cap looked up threw black sunshades. A confident grin was upon his face as he looked directly at Trunks and Videl, who was keeping her gaze steady with him. "Freaks you say?"

Trunks gasped at the voice, a chill of warning shooting down threw his spine. 

"Run," he whispered. Videl glanced at him but it was too late. Her face went from utter confusion to pure pain and fright. "T-Trunks," she gasped as the gaping hole threw her stomach began to bleed while wisps of smoke wound up around her. Catching her in mid-air Trunks slowly fell to his knees, feeling completely numb.

"Videl," he whispered, tears stinging his eyes. Videl grinned a bit before she coughed heavily, spraying bother hers and Trunks chin. 

"I'm…sorry." Videl laughed weakly, trying to smear away the blood droplets on Trunks chin. It was then that the screams of terror around him hit his ears and he had to leave her as the androids continued to attack.

Flying swiftly, he scared them off in time to smile upon Videl's face one last time before her eyes shut for their final time…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:End of Flashback:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

In a flash he was brought back to the present and he felt the hot tears creasing his cheeks. "Damn it," he snapped at himself. 'You made a vow not to cry again.' When he went to wipe away the tears, there was nothing but beads of sweat. The only thing he could feel were the shivers that ran up and down his spine.__

Glancing out the window, a beautiful rainbow spread across the horizon as the sun peered threw silver lined clouds, glowing into his room. Mirai Trunks sapphire eyes glittered with misery as a few birds began to chirp noisily outside his window.

"Pretty, huh?"__

Marron grinned as he turned around to her, his face pale and his eyes shimmering with sadness. Marron's grin instantly faded as she approached him. 

"Are you okay?" she whispered as she sat down on the soft mattress with him. He shook his head quickly, his tousled shoulder length locks fell about his shoulders, shielding his eyes from those beautiful light cobalt orbs. 

Timidly Marron lifted a few tresses from his eyes as he slowly looked up. "What's wrong?" Mirai Trunks glanced away. Marron placed a soft hand upon his own calloused one. 

Mirai Trunks looked into her eyes with a certain innocence that made her heart pound. "You can tell me…I…I want to help you," she whispered breathily. Mirai Trunks felt the corner of his lips twitch into a slight smile.

Marron grinned at his effort. Her heart was pounding with glee for making him smile…yet if she could only lift that depression from those stunning cerulean eyes... 

"Tell me," she whispered, her voice a bit more timid than before, her hand still upon his and the other holding back his astray hairs. 

Sapphire met crystal for what seemed eternity, and then Marron did something she had never imagined nor done. She leaned forward, closing her eyes softly, and brushed her lips softly with his. 

At first he was shocked, then utterly stunned. He hadn't kissed anyone in years, yet here she was, those lips so light and soft against his own. And then, to his disappointment, Marron backed away, opening her eyes quickly.

Why didn't he kiss back? 'Maybe Marron, because he just met you yesterday from saving your dumb-ass when you were drowning??' Marron bit her bottom lip nervously before standing up quickly, throwing herself off balance as she gained a head rush. Mirai Trunks lifted his hand to reach out to her, yet she wasn't looking at him, but at her hands once again.

"I'm…I shouldn't have…I need to…uhh, bye," she stuttered before dashing out the door and downstairs, leaving the teen very confused with millions of old emotions.

A/N: Sorry, had to change a few things with it…if you didn't read the previous version of this chapter, be glad you didn't! LOL


	8. He's Going

A/N: Okay, I had to repost that last chapter, because if you read it before I reposted it, it had millions of errors. I'm really sorry if it was confusing to read because I would have had trouble if I hadn't written it! If you read the old one, I just made a few minor changes with grammar, and a few details, nothing really noticeable except by maybe my worst critic…me. LOL. Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was almost scary with the way she was feeling. Never…never, in her entire existence of life, had she ever felt this way. Her heart was constantly pounding against her chest, her thoughts blurred and foggy with thoughts of him. Her arms were crossed across her chest as if she were callow, and in many ways, she was. 

She had never been this way for a boy. Of course, a girl with Marron's looks, had had boyfriends in the past. Who would deny such a pretty girl as her a relationship? Marron let out a heavy sigh, one in particular.

Her eyes drifted across the island, the scent of fresh rain still hanging thickly in the air. A slight chill, hinting the upcoming autumn. Marron hugged her sweatshirt closer to her body as the wind died down a bit. Seagulls cawed softly in the distance and the sun was setting in the afternoon's sky.

Pan had gone home an hour earlier and so had Mirai Trunks, offering quickly to take the teen home. Marron had felt jealousy bite at her wickedly, yet she had remembered words about her newest love interest from Pan last night before going to sleep. 

Apparently, from what Bura had told her, Trunks was falling for the youngest teen. Marron felt happy for the two, and again, suddenly very alone. She had let a wonderful guy slip threw her fingertips as if he were the white sand blowing against her feet. Now it was final, everyone had someone…and again, she was alone, feeling sorry for herself.

"Why so quiet?" 

Marron turned to find Goten, leaning in the doorway. Marron smiled dotingly. "Hey." 

Goten strode over smoothly as he sat up on the railing of the porch. For a few minutes, neither said a word, yet simply gazed out across the beach and ocean as the less threatening storm clouds continued to drift further and further away.

It was finally Goten who broke the pure silence. "So what happened with you earlier?" Marron didn't bother to turn to him, instead she kept her watch steady with crashing waves. 

"Nothing."

Goten chuckled. "Yeah, uh huh." Marron turned to him, frowning. "What?" Goten shrugged, lifting his hands in defense. "Nothing, nothing!" Marron gave him one last frown before turning her attention back to ocean. She could hear Goten's footsteps nearing the door once again. 

"He told my mom that he was going to the concert tomorrow, just to let you know." 

Marron jerked around to find no one. She didn't smile or show any emotion really. She turned back to the ocean, trying to swallow the hope that was rising in her throat. She looked over her shoulder, wondering if Goten had decided to sneak up on her again.

No one. It was then that she let a small smile of glee spread across her lips.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Goten walked back inside, knowing that Marron was happy. And that was all he wanted, whether it be with another man or not. Now he wasn't saying that he was jealous of Marron, no. He had Paresu and deeply loved her, she was his world. Yet he knew another that had feelings for Marron besides the long haired futuristic Saiyan.

He glanced into the dining room where Chi Chi and Juuhachigou were playing cards quietly, his mother's voice much more shriller compared to Juuhachigou's smooth, gentler voice. 

Stepping into the hall, he heard his father's childish laughter and Krillin's nervous chortle. 

"Aww, not another game, Goku. I'm beat." Goten peered inside to see his father's score and Krillin's. They were playing some type of game that looked pretty old…was that, it was. Pong. Goten rolled his eyes as his father began to protest, listing many other choices of games the two could play.

He fell upon his bed tiredly. He'd been out late with Paresu last night, not sneaking back inside until four thirty that morning, then leaving at nine to go shopping with her for the concert tomorrow. He couldn't believe that he, Goten would ever go shopping, yet he had and even bought a pair of jeans that Paresu had loved.

He blushed at the memory of her telling him that they hugged his butt great. Shaking his head of the silly thoughts, he slipped off his shoes and lay back down, falling asleep to dream of someone unexpected.

A/N: R/R!! I'm starting the next chapter and may get it up tonight! Most likely! Thanks for the reviews guys! Hee hee.


	9. Just Friends

A/N: Well, two chapters in one night?! Perhaps three, depends on how much more Dr. Pepper I drink, hee hee. It's only 10:23, so maybe I can type somemore. I mean hey, no school tomorrow right? It's Friday! LOL, sorry, I have a lot of energy and am sitting at a computer…bad combination, LOL. 

Well, here's the next chapter. Who did our sweet, innocent lil Goten dream about? And what's going on with Marron and M. Trunks? I know how aggravating it is when people wait three months to update one chapter, so I decided to stick with this story for the weekend then work on my other one during my free time. Okay, enough talking, here it is.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Marron glanced about her closest, trying to figure out what she was going to wear tomorrow. She wasn't a big punk type of girl, she just liked Good Charlotte (sorry ya'll who don't like them!). Rummaging threw hangers of clothes, she finally decided on a pair of hip huggers and black, baby tee.

"Planning on tomorrow?" Marron nodded to her mother, who had been silently keeping her company for the past ten minutes. "This okay?" Her mother felt the thickness of the jeans and dusted them off a bit then gave her daughter a nod. "Look's fine, now let's go downstairs and eat." 

Butterflies curled in both Marron and Goten's stomachs. Goten had no clue what his dream had meant, but it was killing him slowly inside as Marron fidgeted about her seat, nipping at a bit of mashed potatoes here, then a bit of steak there.

"So, the concert's tomorrow right?" smiled Chi Chi. Marron and Goten nodded in uneven unison. Juuhachigou glanced at them while she sipped her iced tea. Krillin poured a bit of gravy on his potatoes as he asked, "So who's your dates?"

Marron and Goten glanced at one another a bit nervously. "Umm, well I'm taking Paresu," replied Goten quietly as his father gave him a slight nod. Marron picked at her napkin in her lap nervously. "Well Marron? Who are you taking?"

Marron glanced up. "Well, I was thinking about taking Trunks." Goku grinned and Chi Chi giggled. "Aww, I always saw you two getting together, ever since you were little." Krillin beamed with pride, nodding his approval to Marron.

"No, I think Marron's talking about the other Trunks…from the future, ya know?" spoke up Goten, as Marron tried to slouch even further down in her seat as an unsettling silence filtered the room, with the exception of Juuhachigou's fork and knife, clinking quietly against her plate as she continued to eat, unaffected by Goten's comment.

"Well, Marron honey, are you sure? I wouldn't go and get too attached to this boy," stated Chi Chi quietly. Krillin shook his head. "Your…is…date…or friends?" Marron nodded, "Friends, Daddy."

She pinched Goten's leg sharply before he could protest. "Ouch!" All the adults glanced to him, faces a bit full with concern. "Umm, bit my tongue." Chi Chi rolled her eyes as Juuhachigou and Krillin went back to eating. Goku on the other hand, went on about how many time he'd accidentally bitten his tongue in one of his feeding frenzies. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Well, I know I didn't answer the question about Goten's dream, but most definitely it will be in the next chapter, which I'm not going to write tonight or it will suck…well, I might. Who knows. Sorry also, for it being such an extremely short chapter (at least compared to others of mine), but I want to divide this stuff so it makes sense and not all jumbled together. R/R please! I love reading what you guys think!   


	10. First Choice

A/N: Another chapter, well actually I posted two tonight, I don't know what it is, but it's like I have to type two, one short, one long…hee hee, sorry. Oh well, here's a pretty short chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, yeah. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight, okay. Bye." 

Trunks set down the cordless and turned to Goten whose face was beaming. "So she said she'd go." Trunks nodded, "Yeah, but Pan wasn't my first choice." 

Goten's brow puckered in question, "Who was?" Trunks let out a defeated sigh softly. "This is gonna sound crazy, but I was really thinking about going with Marron." Goten face lifted from a frown to surprise. "Really?" Trunks nodded, staring at the wall.

"Too bad she's goin' with that future Trunks." Trunks let out another heated sigh. "What is it about him, Goten?" His dark haired friend shrugged, picking up a magazine. "I mean every girl except, Bura, and only because he's her brother, is in love with him. Pan, Paresu and now Marron."

Goten flinched a bit at Paresu's name but shrugged. "Well, he's got that 'woe is me' thing going on and it's obviously working. And long hair, ya know, I read in one of Pan's magazine, uhh…I think its like Teen Heat, or, no…uhh…"

"ANYway, Goten?!"

Goten snapped out of it and chuckled hoarsely. "Oh yeah, anyway, some girls go for that long hair look…maybe if you got long hair they'd like you?"

Trunks glared, his mother coming out in him. "Girls go for me period, it's just the ones I want that don't." Goten shrugged then turned to him, snapping his fingers.

"It might have to do with what happened in seventh grade."

Trunks frowned, shaking his head. "What?"

Goten rolled his eyes. "You don't remember? With Marron?" Trunks shook his head, his frown remaining. Goten let out an impatient sigh. "Remember the whole thing about ya'll and she ended up hating you for like six months because of it?" Trunks face lightened in remembrance. 

"Oh yeah! With me denying all that stuff! God, ya think so?" Goten nodded, flipping another glossy page to the magazine. "Maybe," muttered Trunks. He slowly let the memories flood back threw…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, yeah I know it was short. And my brother said that it was a bit confusing about what Trunks was talking about. He's taking Pan to the concert for those of you, who are like my brother. (BTW, he's the one who introduced me to DBZ, so round of applause for my bro, Boo. LOL)


	11. Bad Memories

A/N: Well, here's the long chapter. It's Trunks remembering many years ago. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dawn broke steadily threw the branches of the many pines that surrounded the outskirts of West City. The only sound besides silence was the soft pit-pat of a child's feet. Silver streaks of tears lined her flushed cheeks as she ran faster and faster, her heart pounding within her chest as her lungs burned for her to stop.

Blonde pigtails flying loosely behind her, she turned down sidewalk and kept her pace steady, running full blast for Capsule Corp. Luckily it was too early for anyone, even the early risers of the Briefs household, to be up yet, so she was safe from any curious eyes. 

Her heart was beating so quickly she knew at any second it would break through her chest and fall onto the cool pavement below her sneakers. Her tattered and torn pair of blue jeans swished with each stride as she neared the gates and hastily climbed over to her best friend's window.

She silently crossed his bedroom and crouched beside his bed. For a boy of only eleven, he looked gorgeous. Most boys she knew were now lanky and beginning to show acne, but not her Trunks. No, he remained to be proportioned beautifully. His dark, black lashes beat against his soft skin as he dreamt on. 

"Trunks," whispered the young blonde, shaking his shoulder slightly. He groaned slightly, rolling over onto his side grumpily. "Trunks," she repeated, this time shaking his shoulder a bit rougher. "I don't wanna train Dad," he grunted, rolling onto his stomach, practically eating the pillow with his words. 

Marron hid a snicker behind her thin hand as he continued to mutter words into his baby blue pillow case. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" she snapped, her eyes turning a darker shade, comparing greatly to Bulma's. A deep shade of indigo that hinted fire at the slightest second.

Even though Marron was definitely not as forceful as the young boy's mother, she did have a bit of fire to her as did every woman who was, in any way, friend or family related, to a Saiyan or in Marron's case, an android.

Trunks slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes softly, blinking slowly as he tried to remember his surroundings. He turned to Marron and frowned. "Marron? What are you doing here?" Marron remembered her earlier problem, and tears stung her eyes once again. She was about to reply as her lip quivered, yet couldn't and held her head in her tiny hands.

Trunks shifted uneasily in his seat, not particularly comfortable with being in only his boxers around a girl. Marron of all people. "Umm, are you okay?" Marron looked up through pitiful eyes, tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. "Mom and Daddy…they had a fight at the…the hotel," she explained slowly through hiccups. 

Trunks scooted over and Marron quickly sat up onto his seat, smiling slightly to him. "They were yelling all night so I got out and I ran here." Trunks eyes bulged. "You ran two miles, Marron?" The young girl nodded, "Uh huh. I had ta get out." 

Trunks nodded as he placed an uncertain arm around her shuddering shoulders. Marron took the invitation and leaned into his chest, crying softly as Trunks simply sat there, imitating what he'd seen his father do so many times before. Just let her cry and scream and keep quiet unless your gonna make her yell at you or laugh.

"You…you wanna go watch cartoons?" asked Trunks shyly. Marron looked up, smiling. She thought back to the many times her parents argued, it always ended with her mother shutting Krillin up by placing a soft kiss to his lips and it was over. (With the exception of their fight tonight).

"Marron?"

She turned to him and licked her lips unknowingly, wondering if she was supposed to. Trunks decided to do what his mother always did to make everything right and kissed her.

It worked.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

"C'mon, Trunks! We're gonna be late!" screamed the same blonde, only older. Standing on the corner of the gray sidewalk, which led to West City Junior High, Marron tapped her foot impatiently. 

Trunks and Goten slowly sauntered up, both grumbling about the next year, seventh grade. Marron, who was just starting the sixth grade* was ready to get the school year started off, yet two thick-headed demi-Saiyans were not helping. "I heard Pan's starting school this year."

Goten shrugged indignantly. "Yeah, so?" Trunks shook his head. "I was just saying…" Goten rolled his eyes.

Marron glared at them as they finally caught up. "You know how long I've been waiting? Forever!" Trunks gave her a sideways glance before rolling his eyes as she continued to ramble on about them always bringing her down. As the three neared the doors of the school, Marron gave them both a bop on the head before jogging off to her friends.

"I hate her sometimes," grumbled Trunks, rubbing his head. Goten smiled stupidly, "Reminds me of home." Trunks looked at him for a moment, stopping in mid-stride only to shake his head, chuckling softly.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Autumn had always been her favorite season, it was something wonderful about the slight chill in the air that hinted of winter, yet the warmth from the sun that gave you reassurance summer was here to stay…at least for a few more days.

Yet today, she wasn't enjoying it one bit. Sixth grade was fine, easy really. Yet it was what happened that had caused her to break. She had never had many friends, mostly Trunks and Goten with the occasional friend of course. 

"What's wrong?"

Marron looked up to find Trunks sapphire eyes twinkling at her. Orange illuminated his face as the sun set softly. Marron quickly wiped away her cold tears, rising up quickly. "I…I think someone hates me." Trunks frowned, his face full of concern.

"What do you mean? Tell me, Mar. Who?" Marron grinned fondly, before glancing about the schoolyard for any eavesdroppers before she whispered quietly. "Ashton. He said that I was a freak because of my mom. He said that I wasn't real, that they made me in China and that if anybody touched me my mom and uncle would blast 'em. Now nobody, not even Megan and Diana. Nobody wants to…to…to," but she couldn't finish and began to cry softly in her pale hands, blond pigtails hanging above her ears as loose strands blew about her.

Anyone would have thought it was gush of fall wind but when Marron looked up, Trunks was shaking with anger and his hair was flying about his shoulders. Her tears automatically stopped and as she went to protest, Trunks disappeared. A soft grin spread across her pale lips as she started off home.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Trunks stepped out into the chilly air as he exited the detention room. Three days for fighting of detention wasn't so bad. Well, it could have been worse…that is unless your mother is Bulma Briefs and owns one of the top selling companies on earth.

"Psst!"

Trunks frowned, turning to find Marron. "Trunks! C'mere!" 

The boy quickly jogged over, glancing around for his mother. She was no where so he went over easily. "Hey." Marron smiled sweetly. "I wanted to tell you thanks. I mean, I didn't know that Ashton would go tell and stuff." Trunks shrugged, "It's alright. I only have two days left. I just sit there for an hour. Goten is usually there, but he wasn't today."

Marron giggled before she took Trunks hand and led him past the school, laughing softly. "Where are we going?" asked Trunks, following the smaller girl. Marron laughed, "It's a surprise!"

Through the swings and past the slide, across the high school football field and deep into the trees surrounding the school, near the park of West City. 

Finally the two made there way into a small clearing that was pretty simple, yet with a child's imagination it was beautiful, dusk was spinning between the barest branches and adding an amber glaze to light as a few leaves fell about them, dusting their feet lightly as Marron spun around, smiling, her eyes drifting close.

"Wow," whispered Trunks, not really looking at the area but the pretty thing twirling before him. Marron stopped suddenly with a silly grin upon her face. "Isn't it great? I found it yesterday…of course its prettier today, but that's even better because its your present."

Trunks quirked an eyebrow at her as she placed her hands on her hips. "For beating up Ashton, stupid." Trunks smirked, shrugging as he crossed to the center of the large thicket. Marron grabbed his hand once again and jerked him down to sit beside her.

"Thanks," he whispered, looking around him. Marron grinned impishly. "Your welcome, Trunks." 

Trunks glanced at his feet, not feeling quite comfortable with the silence that was filtering about. It was then that Marron said something he would have never guessed come out of her mouth.

"I love you."

Trunks jerked to her, eyes wide. Her eyes did not meet his as she began to wring her hands nervously. The wind gathered a bit, only this time not from Trunks. Marron let out a little sigh, standing up abruptly.

"Forget what I said. It was stupid, I'm gonna go. I'm late already." Trunks frowned, pulling himself up as well. Marron dodged his eyes as she grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. As she began to run Trunks grabbed her hand. "Mar?"

Her indigo met his own and she looked at him through teary eyes. "You, you remember when we were littler?" Marron nodded quickly. "Well, you remember what happened that one night? When your parents got into that fight?" Marron nodded again, her hand lightly squeezing his, which he had failed to let go.

"Can I do that again?" Marron grinned. "Uh huh." Trunks nodded, hesitating a moment before leaning forward and capturing her lips softly in a sweet and innocent kiss.

Marron grinned as he backed away. "I guess that means you're my boyfriend now, huh?" Trunks shrugged. "I guess." Marron giggled, taking his hand and leading the way home. 

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

It was Wednesday, neither had ever forgotten the day they ended any possibility of romance between themselves. It had been bright and sunny, a bit nippy, but pretty much warm for autumn. The two had been walking up to the school as they always did, holding hands between their backpacks. 

Even Goten didn't know they were together, even if it had only been three days. Reaching the main doors, a young red head named, Calra pointed to their hands and yelled, "Is that your girlfriend, Trunks??"

Automatically, Trunks jerked his hand away and shook his head quickly. "No!" he yelled back, just as Marron screamed, "Yes!" The two looked to each other, both frowning.

A large eighth grader boy stepped forward. "Well what is it Trunks? Yes or no?" Marron looked at him as chants began in the background. (Ya'll know what song I'm talking about, Trunks and Marron, sittin' in a tree…)

Tears were already forming in her eyes. Trunks glanced away from her to Goten, who was fuming with anger, then back to the eighth grader. "No, I don't even like her. She's gross." 

Marron's heart ripped, shattering so loudly she could have sworn that the whole school heard. Laughter broke out amongst the crowd awaiting for the bell to ring. Marron just shook her head, tears sprinkling lightly down her cheeks. Trunks gulped as he watched her run back towards the house her parents rented during school.

"Yeah, I thought so." 

Trunks looked back to the older boy and nodded, glancing at Goten who was simmering back down. "What?!" Goten just shook his head slowly, walking into the school without Trunks…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Trunks looked at Goten. "So that's what he has that I don't? A bad memory?" Goten shrugged casually, flipping through an air car magazine. Trunks shook his head, laying back down upon his bed, staring at the white ceiling, and the soft thud of Bura's stereo that was seeping through, the heavy, angry beat matching his mood greatly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, did you like it? I know this plot is MTxM but we need a lil drama dontcha think?? LOL, r/r as always, guys! I love reading what you think…of course, as long as its not too mean…mean = no chapters for awhile. Call me a baby, whatever. :P


	12. You Said You Would Help

Summary: Mirai Trunks drops by to give Marron a little remembrance 'gift' before tomorrow's concert.

Marron laughed into the receiver of the phone as Pan carried on about Trunks, the young teen in her coming out thickly. Marron had been at fault for doing the same when she had been with the infamous Bartello. She smirked at the memory. He wasn't much in the brain department, but he definitely had the bronze, quarterback of her high school's Orange Stars. 

You know the rest of the story. They were great until someone…(Trunks)…pointed out that she could do much better. Never, in a million years would she guess he was speaking of himself.

"And so he asked me to go, and I don't know…you think it's just because he doesn't have anybody or what?" 

Marron sighed softly. "To tell you the truth Pan, I don't know. I haven't really talked to Trunks in awhile…well, actually a couple of days." Pan giggled softly. "Yeah, ever since that 'fight' ya'll had."

Marron frowned. "Why do you say it like that?" Pan giggled again. "C'mon on Marron, you two have been best friends since I can remember and you've never really had a fight…more like a disagreement." Marron smiled tenderly. "I guess you're right."

At that second the phone let out a few quick beeps. "Oh, can you hold on, Pan? I've got another call?" Pan agreed as Marron clicked over. It was surprising for such a reclusive family, (well not as extreme as the Sons) that they had call waiting.

"Hello?"

"Umm, hey.  
Marron held the phone back, checking the caller ID, making sure her supposing was correct and they were.

"Trunks?!" There was a soft chuckle on the other line. "Which one?" Marron let out a heated puff of air. "Umm, when's my birthday?"

There was a slight pause then, "March 2nd?" Marron giggled, "It's my Trunks isn't it? You never remembered my birthday!"

There was another sexy chuckle, "Alright, you win." Marron let the small giggles die away before she cautiously asked. "What did you need Trunks?" Again, there was a slight pause. "I have a problem." Marron smirked.

"What else is new?" Trunks chuckled once again. "Seriously Mar, it's has to do with Pan." Marron frowned a bit, suddenly remembering the girl on the other line, but this was a bit more demanding and plus, well, Trunks was her best friend.

"What's wrong, Trunks?" He let out a sigh and Marron knew that the younger girl's crush wasn't feeling the way she had interpreted it. "She was a last resort. I had someone else in mind but she became suddenly, 'unavailable'." Marron let out a sympathetic 'aww'.

"I'm sorry, did she stand you up?" Trunks shrugged, "You could say that." Marron thought a moment, not liking his tone. It was a bit snippy. "Well, tell her. Say that you're going as friends and nothing more." Trunks let out yet another sigh. "I knew you'd say that." Marron grinned. "You always know what I'm going to say." Trunks smirked against the phone. "Yeah…and vice versa. We have a connection huh?"

Marron's grin grew wider as her clock clicked to 9:00. "Yeah…we have." Trunks let out a small sigh. "Mar?"

"Yeah?"

Trunks paused. "Never mind. I better go." Marron nodded, her mind whizzing with this sudden rush of information. "Uh, yeah. Pan's on the other line anyway." Trunks choked a bit. "Oh, don't say anything Mar." Marron promised not to as he hung up.

Clicking back over, her thoughts were whirling by. "What took you so long, Marron?" Marron shrugged indirectly. "Nothing, Goten was checking in. He's staying at Goten's and you know Chi Chi." Pan laughed, "Yeah, believe me."

"As I was saying with this whole Trunks thing, just be careful. Don't fall so fast…maybe it's a group date?" Pan snorted. "C'mon Marron, I thought you were the smart one! Its obviously a date for couples…it is a concert ya know…granted it is Good Charlotte and that's hardly romantic and all, but I'm not the romantic type anyway. Trunks knows that…so maybe, well maybe he chose this as an opportunity, ya know?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Somethin' wrong Marron? Trunks is going with you isn't he? I mean of course, the other one?" Marron whispered a quiet 'yes' before saying that she was pretty tired and needed her beauty sleep. "Oh okay, pick you up at noon?" Marron nodded and breathed a quick 'yes' before hanging up tiredly.

What was with Trunks? He seemed so reluctant to go tomorrow, like he didn't want to go with Pan? 'Who on earth would set up a cutie like Trunks?' Marron frowned, where the hell did that come from??

"Marron! You have a guest!" called Chi Chi sharply. Marron glanced at the clock again, 9:04. 'Who'd that be?' She checked herself quickly in the mirror, soft blonde locks surrounded her shoulders and her pj pants and white tank top fit perfectly. 'Why am I wearing something this cute to bed?' she mused with herself before jogging downstairs.

'Probably Paresu, worried about Goten or something silly like that.' She was wrong.

Racing to the front door, she let out a quiet chirp at the sight. "T-Trunks?" she whispered, glancing at her mother who was smiling in that knowing way that made Marron a bit uneasy and at the same time jealous that her mother knew what was to happen and she didn't have a clue.

"Hey," he whispered, dodging a quick look to the floor before meeting her crystal eyes again. His hair was a bit wind blown as it usually was, giving that outdoor type look. Marron looked back up at him and walked to him. "You wanna, you want to go outside?" Mirai Trunks let out a sigh of relief, grinning that beautiful smile before following her onto the front porch.

Marron sat down beside him, Indian-style. She glanced out at the ocean, her heart swelling with the mere thought of a quick swim. The ocean was her second home and if she could just slip in for only a few mome-

"Wanna go swimming?"

Marron jerked to look at him. "You read my mind." She flashed an innocent smile before holding up an index finger and disappearing back inside. Mirai Trunks smiled a bit, anticipating seeing her in swimsuit again, just not her half dead this time.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Marron dashed about her room, looking for her most daring swimsuit. "Oh damn it, I know you're in here!" she growled, running her fingers underneath her bed. "Looking for this?"

Marron leapt around and saw her mother holding up her red, one piece. "Oh Mom, I look like a lifeguard in that thing!" Juuhachigou sighed, "He doesn't care." Marron frowned, yanking the swimsuit, roughly from her mother's loose grip. She quickly stripped of her clothes and slid the skin tight material over her delicate curves before grabbing a large T-shirt and towel. She gave her mother a quick grin before rushing back outside.

'Oh my God,' she gasped in her mind. He had already made it to the beach, and to Marron's demise, he still wore a white tank top and (well, she didn't mind this) his dark, navy blue boxers. He was staring across the rolling waves, the moon making his beautiful muscles gleam, lining every muscle made crevasse. 

"Hi," she whispered, placing a light hand on his arm as he turned. His eyes met hers and she grinned sweetly. "Ready?" Mirai Trunks nodded eagerly and watched as she stripped herself of the large, World Tournament T-shirt and dove effortlessly into the oncoming waves. 

Her senses were screaming in praise to her for relieving them of their need for the water, the cool, liquid blanket which enwrapped her so welcomingly. Her senses were only numbed a moment for soon there was a figure beside her, swimming effortlessly by. 

He grinned before diving upward. Marron decided not to risk her game tonight and came up beside him. Flipping her blonde hair back, she grinned to him. "Your pretty good," she commented, wading softly beside him as he used his ki to hold himself. Mirai Trunks shrugged. "I haven't been swimming in years." Marron's face read 'shock' all over. 

"Well, I haven't really had much time." 

Marron sympathized with him and soon the two struck up a polite conversation about the differences in hers and his West City. His answers would usually end with, "Yeah, well that's gone too."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Krillin peered threw the blinds, worry biting into his tired thoughts. "They've been out there for nearly an hour, Juuhachigou!" His calm wife grinned. "And if they haven't done anything in an hour what makes you think they'll do anything in the next hour?" Krillin sighed, backing from the blinds.

"You remember what we used to do in only an hour?" Juuhachigou wrapped her arms around him, smiling sexily. "How could I forget?" Krillin became rushed with heat at her tone as she pulled him down onto the bed. "You can't forget," he whispered, kissing the tip of her delicate nose. Juuhachigou grinned, before taking his lips with her own.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Marron fell onto her back and began to back stroke while Mirai Trunks 'flew' beside her, his lower torso still in the water. "I meant to talk to you earlier." Marron stopped and began to wade again, her body becoming rigid. Mirai Trunks followed suit, watching her reaction, awaiting a reply.

Marron let out a sigh. "I'm, I'm kind of tired. Maybe we should go back to the beach?" Mirai Trunks nodded slowly and swooped her into his arms, earning a sharp yelp as he flew back. "It's quicker," he answered to her questioning eyes.

As he placed her on the ground softly, Marron had come up with her reply. "I should apologize for it. I shouldn't have kissed you. I mean, God, what do you think of me?? You've known me for a few days and I'm making moves on you and…I'm sorry." 

His answer was not what she had expected but a sexy laugh. It sent shivers throughout her entire body, making her quiver like jelly. 

"I should apologize, not you." Marron frowned, "You?!" 

Mirai Trunks nodded. "Yeah…I haven't been kissed…well in awhile, I really didn't want to get close to anyone, ya know?" Marron nodded, understanding exactly. She had felt that way after she and Bartello broke up…

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:Flashback:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Marron, ya know I love you right?" Marron nodded, a stupid grin plastered to her lips. His deep, chocolate eyes glittered a bit before her, his frosted locks lying flat against his forehead. "And we're getting pretty serious, aren't we?" Marron nodded, her heart racing rapidly.

"Well, homecoming's tomorrow and if you want to go…I mean, I'm not going to go if you don't and…"

Marron wrapped her slender arms around his hearty neck, giggling. "I'd love to, Bartello!" The big oaf laughed heartily. "I'll…I'll pick you up at seven, tomorrow?" Marron nodded, as he kissed her softly before taking off for practice. Marron smiled before taking off towards home.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:Later that evening:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"We need to talk…it's about Goten."

Marron bit her nail nervously, "Uh huh. What's up?"

"Do you have a date for homecoming?" Marron 'uh huhhed' softly. "Mar, you could do so much better than Bart." Marron let out an insulted sigh. "Trunks! Your just jealous that I have a date once before you do and it's the night before the dance so you're screwed."

"Damn it, Marron! I'm trying to help you out here!"

"Well don't, Trunks! You're always helping me and I'm sick of it! Your not my brother!"

There was a quiet pause then the soft click of the phone. Just before the line cut, she heard Trunks mutter "bitch" angrily. Marron had cried herself to sleep that night.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:Homecoming:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Marron looked at herself, pleased with what she saw as she descended the few steps of the house she lived in during school in West City. Quickly, she said her goodbyes to her parents and took a few pictures before she and Bartello escaped to his car and off to the dance.

Marron would glance occasionally to her date, noticing that he wasn't wearing a suit for the first time that evening. "Bartello! It's homecoming and your wearing that damn jersey!" The idiot glanced at his khakis and large, orange and white jersey that read "ORANGE STARS, 78".

"Yeah, so?" Marron glared a moment before glaring out the window as the quiet streets of West City flew by. "What's your probably, Marron?" The blonde glared ice at him, fuming. "It's my first damn homecoming and you're wearing that stupid jersey! You promised you'd look nice!"

"Excuse me, 'Princess' but this is nice. What about you?" he snapped. Marron glared at him, crossing her arms angrily. "What about me? I look fine…no, I look great and you look like your fixing to dress out for a game! At least you did your hair!"

"Listen, I could go with any girl and I don't know why I chose your skinny ass!" Marron sat up, her eyes stinging from the previous insult. "Trunks was right! I COULD do better than you! And I'm going to, you watch!" 

It was then that they reached the high school and neither entered together. Marron stormed inside and sat down beside Goten's date, Lisa. She fluffed her crimson red hair before grinning to Marron. "Where's your cute boy?" Marron glared at her as her mascara ran. "He's…I don't know and honestly don't care." Lisa rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me, Drama Queen." Marron stared angrily as the taller girl walked over to a group of guys.

"Hey Mar…what's wrong?" came Goten's innocent voice. Marron looked up from watching the few couples danced to Faith Hill's Breathe. "Bartello…I dumped Bartello." Goten comforted her awhile before he lead her to dance floor and made her laugh for the remainder of the evening.

Well, almost for remainder of the evening, Marron saw in the corner her ex and Goten's date kissing rather sloppily. Goten shrugged, "Another one down only four hundred and seventy one to go." Marron giggled while she laid her head in the crook of his sweet smelling neck as the song ended. Even though she heard her own laughter ringing out as Goten began to sing along, running a hand up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her.

It wasn't until the last chorus that those laughs turned into soft cries…

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:End of Flashback:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"What about now?" asked Marron daringly. M Trunks was taken a bit by the question yet recovered quickly. "I think if you help me…like you said you would…I'd be okay."

It was then that he kissed her. 

Marron's mind swirled as the intense feeling made her heart scream as old feelings blew threw her. His kiss was intense yet sincere, making her lean into his chest softly, yearning for more.

Yet nothing more happened, for the gentleman in him made him break away. Not only was the gentleman in him saying 'no' but he was scared. He wasn't entirely ready for this. Did he…did he want to be with this girl for long? And if he didn't stop things would go too far, he could tell by the way she had pressed herself against him, making his body burn.

"I need to go."

Marron looked as if she were on the verge of tears. Rejected twice in the same day?? She stood up quickly, grabbing her towel and T-shirt. "Well go then, what are you waiting for?" she snapped as he watched her from the ground. He rose steadily and looked at her a moment, wondering what was going through that complicated mind of hers.

M Trunks laughed before grabbing her slender wrists and pulling her fully against him, kissing her more passionately and fervently than anyone had ever kissed her in her entire life. Her senses were lost and her knees would have given out if he had not broke the kiss abruptly, leaving her lips pouting, asking for more.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he smirked before taking off. Marron smiled delicately as her stomach swelled with that feeling she had experienced years ago after Trunks had made her his girlfriend. "Marron! Time to come inside!" called her mother from the front porch, her fluffy, pink bathrobe wrapped securely around her body.

Marron turned on her heel, heading to the house in a gradual walk. Yet as the sand gave way underneath her small feet, she didn't feel it. She was walking on air, miles from the earth, her mind replaying the fiery kiss he'd given her. 

"Good kisser?"

Marron glanced at her mother, the delicate smile still upon her lips. She winked before heading upstairs, falling asleep almost instantly as she fell upon her bed.

"I knew it," whispered Juuhachigou as she grinned, remembering her awaiting husband upstairs, her body rushing with desire. She giggled a bit before opening her bedroom door and crawling beside her husband to finish her previous intent.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

A/N: Well, I have a bit to talk to you guys about. First and more importantly, thanks for the feedback! This and another one of my fics, The Past is Now, are my first on-going fics to post and I'm a bit nervous about it, but you guys are the best so thank you! Also, I got a few reviews begging me not to put Trunks and Pan together, so I hope that pleased you. I never liked them as a couple either obviously, sooo…that's why I wrote that little thing between Pan and Trunks. Also, did I rush that too quickly? My cousin said I did and my friend said I didn't, so as usual, help me?!?! LOL. Thanks again guys! :P

    __


	13. Backboneless Fling

A/N: Well, finally I got to update. Sorry guys! I have had a ton of homework, teachers took advantage of this holiday, so yeah. Anyways, I wanna apologize again. I'm usually pretty good with updating! 

Summary: Beginning of the chapter is in MT's POV. Then it switches off once we go to Vegeta and Trunks lil part. Pretty much M Bulma gets sick and our hottie has to leave to help her.

It was a normal morning, like every other morning I had awakened at the Briefs house. I was finally getting used to Bura's constant stereo and the usual consistency of the ever present visitors among the large building that my past family called their home. I could tell everyone except Vegeta was awake now and I figured that I might as well get up too.

I glanced at my puffy face in the mirror and decided that my face had seen better days…I shouldn't have been up so late. I smirked at the very thought. I could still remember her body pressed against mine, the warmth that spread over me at that moment when our bodies connected was almost overbearing. 

It scared me a bit, to even think this way. To even consider going into a relationship. I didn't know how long I would be here and there was no point in breaking the poor girl's heart if I had to leave before we could even start. I thought these unsettling thoughts as I pulled on a pair of clean clothes and padded barefoot downstairs to the welcoming scent of breakfast.

I didn't expect such solemn faces when I reached the table. The only one to show any difference in emotion was my past self, who seemed to be a bit smug with the current situation. I felt a bit uneasy yet sat down, muttering a few greetings as I helped myself to several large helpings of pancakes.

Bura was in the corner of the kitchen, chatting away to someone about me. She continued to glance a me, replying, "I'll have to tell you once Mom tells him. Okay. Uh huh."

I glanced sideways at Bulma and met eyes that matched my own. Only hers were full of large, alligator tears. "What's wrong, Bulma?" She smiled a bit before taking my hand in hers, which was worryingly cold. "There's a problem, Trunks." I frowned with unease as she continued, I could feel my past self's eyes burning into my skull with a sort of resentment that I couldn't understand.

"Your mother…me…is sick in the future. With what? I have no idea. The results haven't come back yet, but as soon as they do, we'll know how to cure her." My heart had stopped. She couldn't be sick, she was the strong one, the woman that survived it all, loosing best friends, her parents and a husband. She was to one everyone wrote about, talked about. She was the renowned Bulma Briefs.

"I'm so sorry, Trunks."

I looked over to see Bura beside me, her beautiful eyes, only a shade lighter than my own, sparkling with sympathy. I knew that she as trying to be kind, but she didn't understand. Her Bulma and my Bulma were slightly different, my Bulma had seen death too many times, lost too many and far more mature.

"We all are."

I looked up to my grandmother, her kind eyes shadowed with the drowsiness of sleep. I smiled slightly, trying to grasp all this in only a few seconds. "Thank you all, but I should go to her." 

Bulma didn't like this idea. She shook her head quickly and Bura shook her head as well as it lay upon my shoulder. I didn't hear one word from myself across the room as he leaned in the doorway silent. Vegeta was still sleeping, or in some other building, or so I thought.

"What if it was you?"

We all turned to see a puffy eyed, hair wilder than ever Saiyan prince. His arms were crossed and in one hand he was holding a white coffee mug full of black, smoldering hot coffee. Bulma turned to him frowned. "What?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and set the mug down on the counter as he leaned against it. "What if you were sick and Trunks was off somewhere that you couldn't get to? What if I wasn't around to help and neither was Bura? What the hell would you expect the brat to do?"

I watched as Bulma thought a moment, yet Bura shook her head, beginning to cry. "But Daddy! We may never see him again!" I felt a bit of warmth for the younger teen, a teen I had thought despised my very being as I knew my other self did for some reason. 

"So what?" snapped Vegeta as Bura stood before him, the same stubborn glare baring down upon hers. I was proud as she didn't back down. "Daddy! He's family! What if Trunks was gone?!"

"If the brat were gone it would be off for some female."

"So? You'd worry too and you know it! Make him stay, Daddy! He has to!"

"No."

"But DAD! We might loose him for forever?!"

"Bura! That's enough!" We all turned to Bulma who had just scolded her daughter. I felt happy that they were going to miss me but I had to go and with that I stepped outside into the morning's brisk breeze. I could hear Bulma and Bura chasing after me, but knew that neither of the Saiyans would step out.

"Please don't go!" cried Bura, taking my hand. I shook it free, scooping her up and in a hug before hugging Bulma goodbye as well. "I'll send word as soon as I get there." 

Bulma nodded, waving goodbye for the second time to me as I took off. I wasn't intending on going just yet, I had to make one more stop…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aren't you going to cry over him too?"

Trunks turned to his father's back, arching a brow. "Why would I?" Vegeta smirked as he picked up the large mug. "Well everyone else in this damn house is, I figured you would as well." Trunks glared. "Give me a little more credit than that, Dad. He's just another version of me. I doubt anybody would cry like that if I left."

Vegeta chuckled darkly as he exited the room, feeling his son's strong glare upon him. Something was eating at the boy, he could sense it as easily as he could Bulma's heartbeat.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marron sat on the porch, chatting with Goten quietly. He had come home early that morning, long before Marron had gotten up. 

"So when are you picking up Paresu?" she teased, sipping her warm, apple cider. Goten blushed slightly. "Around five. Bura said we should get there early because we have the backstage passes." Marron nodded, taking another sip as the heat of the day began to slip in with the morning's breeze. It was a fine morning, just beautiful. The scent of rain still lingered from the previous morning's storms. The humidity though was almost unbearable.

"Why did you come home so early?" asked Marron. "I mean, back here?" she corrected. Goten smiled, looking into the distance. "I don't know. Bulma seemed to want me out before anyone got up so I did." Marron nodded just as a yellow capsule shaped ship came in sight.

"What the hell is that?!" 

The two walked off the porch to the yellow, egg shaped machine as it eased onto the white sand. Marron gasped when M Trunks emerged. "Hey." Goten waved slightly before heading back inside, figuring they'd wish to be alone. Marron simply waved a few fingers, bewilderment written across her beatific features.

The teen climbed down and stalked to her slowly, his head lowered in thought. "I have to go back." Marron frowned, her heart cracking. 

"What?" He took her hands in his own and let out a desperate sigh. "My mother's sick…and Bulma doesn't know why. If something happens while I'm at that concert then I could never forgive myself." Marron shuddered a bit as disappointment chilled her thoughts.

"Just when you were beginning to be a teenager, too."

M Trunks grinned at her innocence as she looked back up into his sapphire eyes. "Then I'll go with you!" M Trunks chuckled softly, she had a bit of naivety left in her as she was still a girl with a woman's body. 

"Marron, I don't want you to catch whatever my mother has. Not until Bulma finds an antidote at least. Once she does, I'll come back."

Marron nodded slowly. "Okay…promise?" M Trunks nodded before she hugged him tightly. "It was nice meeting you," she whispered. M Trunks didn't laugh this time yet simply held her tightly as he breathed in the scent of the fresh morning and lavender in her hair. "Same here." 

Marron slowly released him, looking at him again threw cerulean eyes. He smirked, cupping her cheek softly with his calloused hand as he gave her a weak grin. She reached up hesitantly and leaned into his warm hand as she knew that soon she may never feel it again. "I need to go."

Marron nodded, hating that this was the second time he'd ushered those words. "Goodbye." 

Marron waved in reply as tears began to burn her eyes. And with one last glance, he was gone, perhaps for forever. Her hair whipped about her in the aftermath of his departure, yet she didn't notice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She didn't know how long she stood like that, just watching the clouds as they skated across the lively blue sky. She didn't realize it was even noon until Goten came outside and took her hand, leading her back inside. "Ya know, he's going to come back. He has to whether Bulma makes it or not."

Marron shrugged loosely, following her best friend solemnly. She wasn't in the most vivacious of moods and she honestly didn't feel like going to see Good Charlotte, regardless of who they were or how much she liked them. She had let another one slip through her grasp and this time it was permanent.

She entered her room alone and sat beside her window, peering out across the rolling waves that had always given her comfort.

"Would you quit pouting and get ready?"

Marron looked up to see Trunks, leaning in her doorway, arms crossed. He looked very much like Vegeta at that moment and it frightened her a bit, yet at the same time excited her.

"I'm not going," she replied, looking back out her window. "Ya know, you not going isn't going to make him come back. He has bigger, more important priorities on his mind right now and you're not one." Marron glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Mar, I'm just saying that his mom is number one in his book, everything else can wait as long as she's okay." Marron shrugged, "Yeah so? Is that supposed to make me angry or jealous?" Trunks shook his head, pushing off the door and walking inside. "No, no. I'm just saying that if I were in his shoes…well, if I had a little cutie waiting for me, I would have taken her with me."

Marron ignored the implied compliment and let her anger seep through. "He didn't want me to get whatever Bulma had." Trunks shrugged, "Yeah I guess. Sounds more like an excuse to me." Marron looked at him. "Why would he need an excuse not see me? He clearly likes me, Trunks." Trunks snorted. "Yeah, if you say so. If you ask me, the guy has no backbone."

Marron stood up from her perch in the window sill and walked over to him. "What brought this on? I thought you didn't have a problem with him? Jealous are we?" she snapped angrily, her eyes a deep indigo as they were whenever she was passionate about anything.

Trunks looked at her through disgusted eyes. "Jealous of what? A little bimbo that throws herself at the newest fling that comes around?" Marron whirled around on her heel. Pain and shock made her head spin and she used every once of control not to hurl the closest object at his cruel mouth. "Just go Trunks." 

Trunks walked to her, placing a warm hand upon her shoulder. "I didn't mean it, Mar. I was just…I'm sorry Mar. Really, I didn't." Marron turned around, shrugging off his hand. She crossed her arms. "Of course you are. You are always sorry…but I'm still not going."

Trunks gulped. "Because of me?" Marron snorted, "Don't give yourself so much credit. You know why, the backboneless fling, remember?" Trunks let out a heated breath, swallowing down his anger. Of course she'd be angry. He'd just let her cool down and come back later after Goten talked to her.

A/N: Well, how was it? Trunks clearly likes our little Chestnut, eh? I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as previous ones, but it, and don't ask me why, was a hard chapter for me to write. I think I rewrote it like five times and this was the best I got. Newayz…LOL, thanks for the reviews guys! :P


	14. Why Goten Picks Me Up

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I was suspended for some dumbass reasons, but am finally back so ha ha. LOL

Summary: Very short, and I'm very, very sorry but I've had writer's block lately and this was all I typed and have been stuck since. I'm sorry! :P

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So you're not going, Mar?"

Marron sighed into the receiver. "Should I?" Paresu snorted from the other line. "Well of course! It won't be the same without your snotty, sarcastic remarks!" Marron laughed, "Yeah, it would be nice to get out." Paresu giggled, "Yeah. And maybe you'll get your mack on with one of those cuties from the band!" 

Marron chuckled softly. "Yeah Paresu…whatever you say." Paresu said a few more comments about her crush for the lead singer, Joel, before hanging up to get ready.

She dashed about her room, throwing clothes this way and that. Soon she came upon a black and white spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of red hip huggers. She tossed her dark, brunette hair into a ponytail and checked her makeup a couple of times before she decided that she was suitable for Goten.

Paresu had never really been the smartest of girls, but she did know that Marron was hurt. And she knew that she was the only person to cheer her up. She drove down the highway to the Son household. Goten usually picked her up, but she rather pick him up tonight in her new air car. 

Tomorrow night she was meeting with Goten's parents. She had spoken with Chi Chi a few times, but only briefly and Goku was never there to speak with so she had no idea what so say to him tomorrow evening.

Shrugging away the unsettling thoughts, she turned down the dirt road that led into the forest surrounding Goten's home. 

Mar had told her about the argument between her and Trunks and it left Paresu with an unsettling feeling of change in the pit of her stomach. She and Marron hadn't ever really been best friends, but they had been 'friends' since eighth grade. Marron had sat by her and given her all the answers for a soda every day after school and some how out of this, the two became friends.

Both had tried out for cheerleading and got it. They had similar likes but Marron had a bit more maturity to her as Paresu was more boy crazy. She had always had a small crush on Goten and now it was flaring into what she believed could be love. Most people saw her as a ditz and someone who only thought of make up and boys.

She let out a little sigh. She wasn't. She knew about emotions and pain. She knew what love was for she had felt it before with another and now she felt it blossoming between her and her newest fling which would soon be a relationship if she kept her head straight and didn't loose her cool.

As she pulled into the driveway she slapped her forehead angrily. "Damn it Paresu! He's at Mar's!!"

She beat her head against the steering wheel a few times at her stupidity before pulling out and driving towards Kame House. 'God damn…when you were trying to get people to take you seriously!' She blared her radio as Linkin Park boomed out while she continued to curse herself.

This was why Goten always picked her up…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Poor Paresu…gotta love her. I know that she's pretty ditzy in this story, but that's how I wanted her to be. Again, I want to apologize for being to late on updating, like I said I was suspended from this site so blame them not me. Second, sorry that this chapter is short, but I rewrote it a dozen times and didn't like any of them, so decided to cut out what I did like and use it. I promise before the end of the week there will be a new chapter, perhaps even two…:P


	15. GC Canceled

Summary: Just Marron and M Trunks feelings after his departure. Also, Pan's birthday plans are canceled. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

So she was going, it was that simple. There was no but, or if about it. He wasn't coming back for a while, so why not enjoy herself? 

Marron gazed longingly out her bedroom window, awaiting the already late Paresu. Goten was lying on her bed, flipping through her collection of CDs. He was muttering comments to himself every few seconds when a certain CD caught his eye. Marron let out a soft sigh, her eyes slowly falling closed. 

Remembering was one of Marron's best skills. She could remember any event so effortlessly, yet she didn't feel like remembering anything right now, she felt like sitting there, feeling sorry for herself.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Here you go."

Bulma leaned forward and sipped the warm, soothing tea. Her head was pounding and her throat was swelling rapidly. Her son had just arrived home only an hour prior and she was feeling much better. She grinned to him as she set the small cup down. 

"You didn't have to come."

Trunks shrugged, jerking his head to the side, tossing his lavender locks away from his worrying eyes. 

"What's wrong, Trunks?"

He shook his head, a fake smile plastered to his lips. "What do you mean, Mom?" 

Bulma shrugged a bit, taking another sip. "You just seem…what's the word, gloomy?"

Trunks chuckled a bit, sitting down beside her, and taking her so very soft hands in his own. "I'm fine. How are YOU?" Bulma sighed shakily. "I'm fine. I feel a lot better now that you are here, dear." Trunks grinned, giving her hand a confident squeeze. "How was it? Seeing everyone again?"

Trunks shrugged a bit. "Weird. They were all so…alive." Bulma nodded, taking another sip.

"I actually met someone." Trunks eyes darted to his mother's hand as she set down her cup again. "Oh really? Who?" Trunks sighed a bit.

"Marron."

Bulma frowned a bit. "The android's daughter?" Trunks nodded.

"Well, what was she like?" asked Bulma curiously. Trunks shrugged hesitantly. "Not metal or anything. More human than I could have ever imagined. She's just like Bulma's letters described, blonde, blue eyes. She looks a lot like Juuhachigou." Bulma nodded. "Really? I figured she'd be like Krillin!"

The aqua haired vixen began to laugh, sipping her tea again. Trunks grinned sheepishly, letting go of her hand. "No. She was really something." Bulma noted at the very faint, sound of affection in his voice. It reminded her a bit of Vegeta's voice when Trunks had been born. He had rejected baby of course, yet he his voice broke a bit in his outburst.

"How's Vegeta?"

"The same as you described him. Complaining mostly, he really didn't say much to me. He and Bulma got into a fight. That's about it." 

Bulma nodded slowly, pain filled memories flooding her mind. "Well, I think I'm going to rest now."

Trunks nodded, kissing her forehead softly. "Why don't you lay down too, honey?" Trunks shook his head. "No. I think I'll wait until Bulma sends a reply to your report. Maybe she can figure out something that we couldn't." Bulma nodded as she rolled over, letting sleep take her away.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Trunks sat upon a cliff overseeing West City. His eyes studied the area carefully, noting the buildings that were in the past that were now gone, the way the sun could shine through so much easier than it once had when the buildings hid the city from the evening's sunlight, hinting the name "West" City.

He clasped his fingers together, watching people scurry home before dark, before supper to their families. Would he ever have a family? It would be weird. Never aging. Bulma suggested that he marry a girl in the past, yet he wasn't sure. 

Marron.

The name suddenly pounded into his head at the thought of marriage. He didn't know why either. He'd only ever considered marrying one woman, and that was Videl, yet she too was gone. He'd only known the blonde for a few days and was already considering marriage?

If she knew he was thinking these thoughts she'd probably get scared of the commitment so soon, he knew he would if she were thinking this. He wondered what she thought of him. Maybe he was just another boy? Plus, he had noticed that his past self had his eyes set out for her as well, and may even have a better chance than he.

His heart panged with a jealousy he had only felt with Gohan and Videl. He picked up a rather large rock and threw it into the air, watching it soar into the darkening sky until it was gone from his perfect eyesight. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Marron walked down her steps, listening to Paresu's laughter, ringing upstairs to meet her own ears. Goten was in his room, getting his jacket as the Krillin spoke with his girlfriend.

"Kids!" came Chi Chi's shrill voice.

Marron and Paresu nodded to each other a moment in recognition before racing to the living room in unison. They just barely caught the report from a bright red head named Mia Watson.

"And this latest story in West City events is directed to our younger age group. Tonight's concert at Capsule Corp. Stadium was canceled. The band performing, Good Charlotte, said that the cancellation was due to an illness in the band. The sickness was detected as food poisoning. The poisoning was not deliberate says West City's Food and Health Department manager, Dr. James Thompson…"

Marron couldn't help but a feel a bit relieved, yet some sympathy towards Pan at the same time. "That sucks."

Marron turned to Paresu who had her arms crossed angrily. "They couldn't delay it a bit? I mean, c'mon." The adults wandered back into the kitchen while Goten wrapped his arms around Paresu's hips. "Well, why don't we all find something else to do, then? I mean it's only four thirty."

Just then the phone rang loudly. Juuhachigou glided to the wall where the phone was attached and answered. "Hello?"

She smiled and handed the phone to Marron. "Hello?"

"Hi Marron, it's Bura." 

"Hey Bura. Did you see the news?"

There was a long sigh. "Regretfully yes. I called the Son house and they all said that they were just going to have a party at their house either tonight or tomorrow, but my parents aren't going."

Marron frowned. "Why not?"

"Well I guess Mom's busy researching the other Bulma's reports and Dad won't go if Mom doesn't make him and she's too busy to care right now, so it will just be me."

"Trunks isn't going?"

"Who knows or cares? He's been an ass ever since he got home for lunch. He's been in his room, listening to music all day. I think he's pouting about something. Maybe he misses Trunks more than he puts on?"

Marron couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, sure."

Bura giggled a bit, timidly. She then became serious again. "How are you dealing with it?"

Marron frowned again. "With what? Trunks being gone?"

Bura simply replied with, "Uh huh."

"I'm fine. It's not like we were together. I mean, I don't even know if he liked me, Bura."

The younger girl snorted. "Yeah, well. I'll call you in a bit, once I find out what's really going on."

Marron agreed and hung up.

"Well, there will be a party either tonight or tomorrow at Pan's instead." The couple nodded slowly. Paresu gave Goten a look and sighed. "Well, I think I might go home and change into something more comfortable. I'll see you guys in awhile." She then smiled to Goten playfully. "Care to walk me out?" The demi-Saiyan nodded goofily. 

Marron gave the two a soft smile before heading back to her room to change.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Goten tapped on Marron's door lightly, wanting to thank her for the past week.

"Yes?"

She opened the door quickly, looking prettier than ever. Her blonde hair hung loosely about her face as her eyes hinted dejection. Goten smiled compassionately to her, telling her that the party would be tomorrow from noon to six. 

"I also wanted to say thanks, Marron."

Her eyes lit up a bit. "You want to come in?" Goten shrugged and she grabbed his arm, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind him hurriedly. She sat down on her bed softly as he leaned against the opposite wall. "So you and Trunks got into another fight?"

Marron nodded, grabbing a pillow for a bit of security. "Yeah. He called me a bimbo."

Goten felt a rush of anger. "He what?" Marron sighed helplessly. "Yeah, said that I throw myself at the newest fling. Said that Trunks has no backbone." Goten crossed the room and put his arm around her, wrapping her in a warm embrace. "Well fuck him, Marron. The guy likes you, both do. And if he's not going to support you when your upset, then just blow him off, don't let it bother you."

Marron fought tears as he hugged her again. Marron breathed in his sweet cologne. "Thanks Goten." He backed away, wiping away the now falling tears. "You want me to talk to him?" Marron shook her head. "No. I think I'll take your advice and blow it off. I think we all have our moments and that was just his dad coming out in him." Goten nodded, standing up to leave.

"If you need anything, Marron…I'm here for one more night."

Marron nodded as he shut the door. Her heart felt a little nip of jealousy. Paresu didn't know what she had, but whatever it was, it was great and she shouldn't take Goten for granted. 

Curling underneath the warm comforters, Marron decided she'd sleep away everything. Monday was school and she'd have to ready herself for another year. She wasn't nervous, just a bit cheerless that summer was ending and fall would take her back to West City.

Every year her family moved to their house in West City that was two miles from the school. They'd had lived there since she turned eight. Now Kame Island was only a summer and holiday retreat. She curled against her pillow restlessly, letting sleep ease her away. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Well again she's depressed. I know she gets like that often, but don't worry. She won't be for long. :P


	16. Vegeta's Inspiration

A/N: Well I've did it again. Two chapters in one night, :P. 

Summary: Bulma receives an inspiration from our lovable and so very sexy, Vegeta while Marron receives good news.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mirai Bulma got worse.

The past Bulma couldn't find a cure either, so the weeks ticked by…and soon, it was nearing October. She tried relentlessly, trying to save the future version of herself. She admired the woman so much, and prayed that she'd live to meet her.

Bulma rubbed her eyes tirelessly, shutting down the computers for the night. M Trunks was sending updates daily, the basics really. Her blood pressure, temperature and samples of every bodily fluid possible. She would wake up one day and be as healthy as ever, then fall asleep for a week and be on the brink of life or death.

Bulma felt that it was her fault that the woman was getting sicker. She should have found a cure by now and she hadn't. She glared at her reflection in the now blank computer screen. Dark circles lined her sapphire eyes and her hair was sloppily brushed back. She needed a haircut, yet hadn't had the time.

She played with the golden band about her ring finger nonchalantly. She hadn't been with Vegeta in awhile now. He understood of course that she needed to work, yet a Saiyan did grow restless after awhile and even she was growing a bit needy for his touch.

She glanced at the clock. It was nearing two in the morning. He was most likely already in bed. He'd trained with Goku today instead of going to the birthday party. Of course, Chi Chi had called, screaming about Bulma's husband and his discourteous ways. With the lack of sleep and Vegeta, she defended her husband quickly and ended up hanging up on the bossy woman.

Standing up, Bulma popped her neck before walking into out into the crisp, autumn wind. She jogged across the Capsule Corporation grounds and entered her security code, Trunks birthday, before running upstairs to take a quick shower.

After thoroughly drying her short hair she climbed into the warm sheets beside the always nude, Vegeta. 

When the two had first decided to become a couple, she had always complained it, yet now she relished in the feel of his warm, soft skin pressed against her, whether she was dressed or not. She curled into his chest as he growled in his sleep. Bulma was feeling a bit restless this evening and decided that his wonderful touch was worth his short fuse. So she shook his shoulder and to her surprise he only had to look at her before kissing her and taking her the highest heights she'd ever reached.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Trunks rolled his eyes as he heard the familiar "noises" next to his wall. Why did they choose tonight to do their activities? He'd been lucky and for nearly two weeks they had just slept. But nooo, not tonight. They chose the night before his Calculus test to wake him up from a wonderful dream.

He and Marron were on the beach of Kame Island. She was sunbathing and he had been swimming, when the two decided to do some of their own "activities". He grinned at the remembrance of the dream. 

He picked up the comforter off his bed and grabbed his pillow, walking to Bura's bedroom. He opened the door to find Bura sleeping peacefully amongst millions of pillow and her canopy bed's curtains, which were a deep crimson. 

"Bura," he whispered. He thanked his higher powers that she was a light sleeper as his mother was. "What?" she snapped, her eyes burning. "You mind if I sleep on the spare mattress?" Bura shook her head, understanding completely. "No, go ahead."

Trunks easily pulled the queen size mattress from underneath her bed and fell upon it with a solid thump. "Thanks Bura." 

"Sure thing, Trunks. Night."

"Night."

And with that the two fell asleep, knowing that no one other than themselves would know of this little tradition that had begun years ago.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

You'd have thought that New Year's had struck early that year, for the entire Briefs' household was buzzing with happiness when Trunks came down for breakfast that next morning. Bulma was fully dressed, her hair styled beautifully and a brand new suit wrapped her body. She was rushing about the kitchen, spouting off orders to the bots as Bura pouted in the corner.

His grandmother was the only one that noticed his arrival. "Morning dear. French toast?" Trunks shook his head. "No thanks, Grandma." He glanced back at his mother who was now on a cell phone, heading to her workshed. 

"What's going on?"

His grandmother grinned. "Well your mother found a cure this morning. Like she got an inspiration in the night." (Vegeta smirked from his stance in the shadows, smugly.) Trunks smiled, "Well that's great, Grandma." He patted Bura's shoulder. "What's with you?"

She glared at him through thick lashes. "Mom's going to do a check up on Bulma and she won't let me go." Trunks rolled his eyes before jogging upstairs to finish dressing for school. If he got there early then he might be able to study for his test before class.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Marron picked up the phone sleepily. Unlike the Briefs, the Chestnuts were late risers. "Hello?"

"Mar! It's Paresu! Did I wake you up?"

Marron shook her head yawning. "No, what's up?"

Paresu sighed. "You don't know?"

Marron frowned a bit. "Know what?"

Paresu giggled. "Bura just called me like five minutes ago. Apparently her mom just went to the future to check on Bulma, who's cured now, by the way. Anyways, she just sent a message to Bura that she's bring back someone."

Marron's heart leapt. "Who?!"

Paresu laughed. "And I thought I was the stupid one. Trunks, Mar! He's coming back!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Well well, he's coming back. Hee hee, I couldn't wait any longer, I was getting bored so thought, 'What the hell, let's bring him back.' Hope you liked it.


	17. Decisions of Jealousy

Summary: Mirai Bulma and her son return to everyone and Trunks does something pretty low and idiotic...  
  
A/N: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, like I said in my other fic, my Microsoft Word is down and I have to use this dumbass program that has no spell check or anything, only me...sorry!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Marron dashed about her house, trying to clean. She glanced at the clock upon the opposite wall, 8:02. "Shit!" She was late for her Algebra exam. "Mom! I gotta go!" Juuhachigou calmly shut the front door in front of her daughter's face. "Mom?" The older woman smiled. Even though her hair was cut as a forty-year old woman's hair should be, she still looked seventeen. It pained Marron to see her mother dull her own beauty, something she knew she'd come to hate when she grew old.   
  
"Bulma is getting back in an hour. That gives you an hour."  
  
Marron's scowl did not lessen. "So?" Juuhachigou rolled her eyes. "Marron, you've been a walking zombie for nearly two months. Now go upstairs and get ready because we're heading to the Briefs in twenty minutes."  
  
Marron let out a squeal and embraced her mother quickly. "Oh Mom, thank you!!" Juuhachigou hugged her daughter back softly before pushing her away to run upstairs.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
It was weird, heading back to the past once again. His mother squeezed his hand slightly as she continued to chat away with her past self. Mirai Trunks glanced out the window of the time capsule, watching years and decades whiz by into nothingness. His eyes chased the lights as the capsule began to slow in the past.   
  
Both women in front of him, identical except for their hair and clothes, were chatting away quickly. M Trunks wondered what it would be like for his mother to see his father. Well, technically, the Vegeta they'd be seeing wouldn't be HIS father, yet Trunks father and this Bulma's husband, not his mother's Vegeta. He was dead, gone for forever.  
  
"We're here!" stated Bulma brightly.  
  
M Trunks looked up and nodded, stepping out to help the women out. His mother had refused to bring along a wheelchair, but M Trunks had doubted that she'd give in, in the first place.  
  
Everyone was awaiting them. The Briefs, the Sons (all families) and the family he wanted to see the most, the Chestnuts. And as he had guessed, Marron stood beside her mother and Paresu, hands clasped together nervously, knuckles white. Her hair was up in a ponytail, with stray wisps blowing about her angelic face.   
  
'Body of a woman,' he thought to himself.  
  
The three emerged from the capsule and murmurs erupted, even a few cheers.   
  
Bulma stood before them all with M Bulma and Trunks behind her. "Well everyone, I would like to introduce you to, well, Bulma." Everyone smiled warmly to the woman they all admired.  
  
Her eyes carried a soft hint of sadness and a load of maturity that their Bulma never had to endure. "Well, let me introduce you to everyone." And it began, tears fell and when M Bulma saw Vegeta, she just nodded to him, not daring touch him. He just glared and muttered words that sounded very familiar to "idiot woman".  
  
Eventually they made it to Marron and M Trunks heart leapt.   
  
"And this is Krillin's pride and joy," laughed Bulma, pulling Marron forward. The girl grinned innocently and Mirai Bulma realized instantly that this was why her son had been so upset the past few months. "Hello Marron." The girl continued to smile and shook her hand.  
  
As the two women turned from her, Marron was jerked back from the crowd.  
  
She let out a little shriek before stumbling backwards into the chest of Mirai Trunks. "Oh!" was all she could squeak. He smiled to her, his eyes sparkling with happiness, like a child who lost their pet and found it.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Marron grinned, "Hi." She stroked his hair softly, relishing in the softness of it. "I missed you." M Trunks basked in the words as they escaped her rosey lips. "Same here," was all he could muster to reply. She traced the outline of his lips with her eyes before he leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
"Marron! Where are you?!" came her father's voice.   
  
She backed away quickly, blushing. "We need to go." M Trunks nodded before taking her hand and clasping his fingers between her own. As they reached the view of their families, both broke away from one another and headed to their parents.  
  
Trunks glanced at Goten, uncrossing his arms. "See that?" Goten gave a curt nod before following his older friend inside, both rather angry with Marron, and both, not knowing exactly why...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
The large living room held everyone as the hired hands of Capsule Corp quickly set up a dinner outside. Mirai Bulma had finally given in and was now in one of Bulma's best wheel chairs. She sipped her tea slowly, smiling to everyone fondly, listening to what would have happened.  
  
She would occasionally glance at Vegeta, wishing for a moment that he was hers. She'd grin when Bulma would take his arm in her own and he'd jerk it away, glaring at her as if to say 'how dare you!'. That was the Vegeta she remembered. "You want some more tea, Mom?"  
  
She turned and nodded to her son as he poured her another small cup of green tea. Bura had asked her many questions, and M Bulma was pleased to finally meet her daughter that she again, would have had. The girl was beautiful, and she knew it. She floated about the room, her hand holding Ubuu tightly. She held a certain grace that M Bulma had once captured yet let go once Vegeta died.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Before anyone knew it, dusk was eating away the baby blue skies into a deep cherry-pink. Small groups were all chatting rather quickly, the excitement from the day was still thick in the air, even if the October breezes were a bit chilling.   
  
Pan blew her raven bangs from her forehead, her eyes wandering about the group of people around her. Bura, Ubuu, Goten and Paresu were all talking in a corner of the yard, while Marron and her mother, plus M Trunks and Chi Chi continued to talk on the opposite side of the lawn. She finally found who she was searching for.  
  
Trunks.  
  
He was sitting on a fence corner, studying the events around him when he heard the steady footsteps of Son Pan approaching him. She was wearing black capris because she would die before putting on a dress. He smirked inwardly at the thought of Pan waltzing into his house in a dress.  
  
"Hey Trunks."  
  
He looked up and saw her blushing a bit. "Hi Pan." She grinned. "Mind if I join you?" He simply shook his head.  
  
She followed his gaze and found it settled upon Marron and M Trunks who were flirting mercilessly. "So you like her?" Trunks turned to her, it wasn't just her words that startled him, but her tone. It was hurt and a bit angry. Trunks shook his head. "Who? Marron? Nah, she's my little sister, that would be gross, Pan." The girl still wasn't entirely convinced yet she nodded and watched the two continue to flirt.  
  
"That sucks that the concert was cancled awhile back."  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yeah but there will be other concerts." Pan nodded. She was pretty, he had to admit that. Her raven eyes were adjusting to the sun and her hair was growing long, a little more than an inch past her shoulders...she'd look pretty with longer hair...  
  
"You think they're a couple now?"  
  
Trunks frowned, "Who?"  
  
Pan let out a little sigh, "Marron and Trunks...the other one?"  
  
Trunks continued to scowl in confusement. "Why do you say that?" Pan lifted her right hand and pointed to the couple who were kissing politely, nothing too passionate. Trunks felt jealously bite him hard, seeping into his veins and running throughout his entire body.   
  
"Who cares?"  
  
Pan shrugged, jumping off the fence. "Obviously you do." She gave him a glare worthy of Chi Chi's approval before storming off. Trunks swallowed away his pride and promises made to Goten and ran to Pan, grabbing her wrist. "Will you go out with me, Pan?" The girl's eyes bulged. "Wah-wah-what about Marron? You like her, I know it!" Trunks glanced back at the couple, who were now talking with Ubuu and Bura.  
  
"No Pan! I like you...Son Pan, you."  
  
She blushed a deep crimson. "Well alrighty...sure."  
  
Trunks grinned before taking her hand in his own and leading her away from the crowd. "Where are we going?" Trunks shrugged. "Want to go see a movie? Don't tell me you want to hang around here for forever?" Pan giggled brightly. "Well no. The newest movie about this guy named Jones-"  
  
He didn't hear her words as his eyes caught Marron's. Her smile diminished at the sight of the two holding hands. He smirked wickidly at her reaction before he lost sight of her around the corner of the building.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Well, well, well...I know I said that there wouldn't be any T/P in this fic, but I was getting bored with this and decided to mix things up a bit, and yes I know, Trunks is turning out to be an ass in this but he'll come around...eventually. Hee hee, ahh well, we'll have to see what happens next, eh? Suggestions are always welcome! :P 


	18. Petty Moves

Summary: Marron thinks about the newest couple and why Trunks is doing this...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Lying underneath her covers, Marron knew that she should be sleeping, yet she couldn't. Happiness and hatred were trying to win over her emotions and it was very hard. She kept her eyes closed, so if anyone were to peek in would see her as if she were sleeping, yet inside her thoughts, she was wide awake, waging war against her heart.  
  
She'd been so happy, parading around with Mirai Trunks, his beautiful sapphire eyes dancing madly about as if he felt the same. Yet when she'd seen Trunks and Pan, she felt anger seep to the surface, and now she was wondering if her so-called best friend really liked the younger girl or if he was just trying to get back at her.  
  
Mirai Bulma was staying a week and then she and Marron's Bulma would return to the future. M Trunks would remain in past until Bulma was positive that the virus was gone. If they lost M Trunks then they would no longer have that ever present link into the future.   
  
She smiled at the thought of her Trunks, his deep, depressing blue eyes. She thought of the way the wind blew his lavender locks across his view, yet he'd wait for her to push them away. So much pain lay within him that she prayed that someday she'd be able relieve that pain from him, and replace it with happiness and joy...something as a teen he'd never recieved... yet here was his second chance at a teenager's life.  
  
"Good morning West City! How are we doing today?! Today's forecast is scheduled for bright and sunny, high for West City, 68. High for Satan City, 56..."  
  
Marron gasped, staring at her alarm clock. It read five o'clock. "Great!" she cried out as she fell back onto her bed, tears stinging her eyes. She was never really this emotional, yet she was either going to miss another day of school or be tired and irritable all day...she closed her eyes. She'd just go in late and not miss the entire day.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Passing a few other sophmores, Marron reached Biology and slammed her books down onto her desk tiredly, yawning in unison with her actions. "Hey Mar, what's with you and all the yawns today?" Marron smiled to Paresu as she slid into her seat directly beside Marron. "I only got three hours of sleep this morning. I came in late...I came in during second hour." Paresu nodded understandingly.  
  
"I talked to Goten, we're just taking notes today so you can sleep and I'll email you the notes tonight."  
  
Marron grinned gratefully to her friend. "Thanks Paresu, I really appreciate it. If I don't catch up on some sleep, then I won't survive Literature with Mr. Bringham." The brunette nodded as she opened her spiral, sporting her left hand that read, Goten in curvy letters with a large heart around it.  
  
Marron just chuckled before the bell rang.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I must give this announcement. I know you all planned for notes today, but instead we are working in our labs today, so please, quickly get with a group of three that are seated around you," came their teacher's melancholy voice.  
  
"Great, just when I get a break, I have to work," grumbled Marron. Paresu giggled as she turned her desk to face Marron's and another aquataince, Melany.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"So did you hear about Trunks? He's dating a freshman! How pathetic!"  
  
Marron shot a glare to the crowd of 'Trunks fans' as they passed the blonde's locker hurriedly. She let out a heavy sigh, pulling out three books and tossing them into her backpack. "Hey Mar."  
  
She turned to find Pan and Trunks, arm in arm, smiling to her. Marron cocked a brow, not returning the smile. "Yeah?" Pan glared as Trunks continued to smile. The dark circles under her eyes hinted that she was in no mood to mess with. "You need a ride home?" Marron shook her head as the bell for dismissal rang. "I can walk, it's a nice day, ya know?" Pan nodded, pinching Marron's arm playfully before leading Trunks outside.  
  
Marron put her index finger to her temple, imitating a gun and whispered, "Bang."  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
She exited the large building and walked towards her house. It was indeed a beautiful day for October, and West City was the best city to be in for the fall. Now that there were two Orange Star High Schools, instead of just the one in Satan City, high school rivalary was becoming even more heated. Large banners were sported all over the building, sporting comments such as, "The new and improved OSH will shoot pass the old, burnt out Satan City!" or "OSH forever, Satan City OSH never!"  
  
"Hey cutie."  
  
Marron whirled around as her thoughts of high school spirits were interrupted. Her eyes met a set of stunning sapphire. "Trunks!" He grinned sweetly, holding out his arms to her for a hug. Marron returned the impish grin and hugged him tightly, breathing in autumn and husky, manly cologne.  
  
"Didn't sleep last night?"  
  
Marron traced her dark circles with her slender fingers. "Oh. Uhh, no actually. I was up, couldn't fall asleep." Mirai Trunks frowned. "Why not?" Marron sighed, "Just couldn't I guess. No reason really." Mirai Trunks eyed her carefully, knowing that wasn't the entire truth.  
  
"Want to walk me home?  
  
Mirai Trunks grinned, "Why can't I just fly you?"  
  
Marron smiled kindly. "Well, flying people aren't the most common things in West City, Trunks." He shuddered at the way his name came off her cherry pink lips. He glanced back to her eyes which were shimmering a deep azure, like the ocean the night he kissed her. And now, as the fading sunlight played with the hues of her eyes, he felt that right now might just be the right time again.  
  
So he kissed her again.  
  
Marron was shocked at first, just as shocked as he'd been the afternoon she'd kissed him after his nightmare or memory, whatever it had been. She couldn't believe how soft his lips were, compared to all, but few, others she'd kissed. Most were too dry, or too chapped or worse, too wet...  
  
Yet his were perfect. Angelic soft to be honest and melt perfectly to her puffier ones.   
  
Mirai Trunks wasn't complaining either as she leaned into his chest, breathing softly against his cheek. He pulled her closer, holding her tighter and kissed her a bit more passionately, not taking the kiss further but a simple brush of his lips.   
  
When he backed away from her, Marron saw stars flash in his eyes*. He was simply perfect and one way or another, this was going to last. He had a satisfied but wary look upon his face. Marron bent forward and kissed his cheek again. "Now you can walk me home." He grinned, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together sweetly.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
The sexy stranger had already caught the eye of several other school mates around the school. Bura had been hearing them from her friends all day. She had explained that he was a cousin from his mother's side. Of course, everyone in the world knew that Bulma was an only child, but maybe...  
  
Bura smirked, the tabloids had a new topic for Saturday's paper.  
  
Bura sat on the steps leading into the large building, leaning on Ubuu as he continued to talk with Goten. Bura watched Goten blush at bit at the mentioning of Paresu. Bura would just smile politely and pretend to have no feelings for Goten what-so-ever, yet she did.  
  
And they were strong...very strong.  
  
She couldn't remember the exact age that she'd fell in love with him, but however long it had been, it was still there. He continued to talk about football, excited about the game of the Broncos and Raiders that night. Bura would add a comment occasionally and they'd laugh or counter it with another opinion.   
  
"Well you ready to go, Bura?"  
  
She snapped out of her daze and turned to her so very tan boyfriend. "Yeah, I've been ready for forever but you've been gossiping with him all afternoon." Ubuu gave her back a soft pat before he waved goodbye to Goten and led her to his car. She gave out a little sigh, yet grinned to Ubuu reassuringly as he started the air car and drove her home.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Trunks landed a few feet from Pan's gate to her house. The young teen landed beside him, grinning warmly to him. "Well that was...exciting." Trunks grinned smugly as they walked to her door. "Ready to tell him?" Trunks nodded as she flashed the infamous Son grin towards him.  
  
Knocking and waiting for Videl and Gohan to answer the door seemed an enternity. He could hear voices, echoing throughout the large home. Pan was bouncing nervously on her heels, glancing back to Trunks for a moment then to the door. He grabbed her hand quickly and gave it a reassuring squeeze.   
  
"It's okay."  
  
Pan grinned shyly. "You're the first guy I've ever brought home, you know?"  
  
Trunks smiled confidently, yet inside he was terrified. They were four years apart in age. It would be different if Pan was a sophmore or junior, but not a freshman. Two years was the limit in the high school and he had broken that rule now, making his popularity diminish a bit.   
  
The door swung open...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"So how do you like the new Orange Star High?"  
  
Mirai Trunks shrugged, squeezing her hand slightly. "It looks pretty similiar to mine, but smells cleaner and the floors are less scuffed." Marron giggled, smiling to the glares she got from many of her fellow OSH schoolmates. M Trunks ran his hand threw his hair, throwing it back. Without even trying, he was sexy.  
  
Marron blushed as many rather 'romantic' images passed through her mind. She glanced over her shoulder as a car began to pull up.   
  
"Well, well, well."  
  
Marron let out a heavy sigh. Bartello.  
  
"C'mon, just ignore him," she commanded M Trunks as he began to slow. The booming bass of the stereo toned down considerably as they pulled up to the couple. Bartello stuck out his head from the passenger side. His brown eyes sparkled with mischief as he observed the couple.  
  
"Hey Marron."  
  
The beautiful blonde continued to walk on, holding tightly to M Trunks' hand. "Hello Bartello."  
  
He snickered. "She says it so cute, doesn't she?" His friends chuckled stupidly behind him as the driver slowly followed Marron and her hunk.  
  
"So baby, what are you doing later?"  
  
Marron glared at him through the corner of her now smoldering sapphire eyes. "I'm not your 'baby' anymore, Bartello." The brown haired goof chuckled. "You can be my baby anytime of the day...if you want?" Marron stopped and turned to him, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Bartello?"  
  
He grinned a toothy smile, hanging farther out of the window.   
  
"Fuck you."  
  
His friends looked at one another before they burst into a fit of laughter, pointing at him. Mirai Trunks chuckled too and took her hand in his own, leading her home. "So your a lesbo now?"  
  
Marron turned around, her thumb running over M Trunks hand smoothly."Excuse me?" Bartello smiled a devilish smirk, nothing compared to Vegeta's though.  
  
"Isn't that your muscle girl? I mean, the long hair and everything."  
  
His friends began to laugh as did he. Marron glared at him. "He's more man than you could ever hope to be, Bartello. In fact, he's MY man, not you, HIM! Now go run along and play some stupid football game for me, okay?"  
  
She grabbed his hand again and started off.   
  
"Yeah, he may be your man now, but he'll never get where I did with you! Or give you what I did!"  
  
Marron glanced at Bartello before grabbing the back of M Trunks' neck and pulling him in for a rather passionate, heated kiss. She knew it was a petty move, but it seemed right and this was, by far, the best kiss she'd ever given or recieved. She breathed against his moist lips, regaining the air she'd lost in shock of how wonderful those few seconds were.   
  
When she turned around there was Ubuu and Bura in one car behind Bartello, laughing while Bartello was yelling at his friends to "get the hell outta" there.  
  
Marron looked into M Trunks eyes once again and blushed brightly. "Sorry."  
  
Mirai Trunks shook his head. "I'm not complaining, am I?" Marron giggled, biting her bottom lip nervously before the catcalls from Bura and Ubuu hit her ears and she began to laugh and it felt wonderful...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Hi Trunks! Pan, you're late."  
  
The two smiled to Videl viberantly. "Hi Videl, how's your day going?" asked Trunks politely. Videl beamed. "Well, just fine Trunks. Thanks for asking." Trunks shrugged indifferently.   
  
"Mom, is Dad home?"  
  
Videl shook her head. "No honey, he's at the university, working with some student." Pan nodded understandingly. "We need to tell you something." Videl cocked a brow in question and nodded, "What?"  
  
Trunks took a deep breath and blurted it out, "We're...me and Pan...are dating now." Videl took a deep breath. "Umm, alright. Does your mother know, Trunks?" He shook his head, his bangs falling into his eyes. Videl's grin reappeared. "Well, perhaps you should let her know before Gohan, and Goku too. Okay?"   
  
This was not the answer they were looking for.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Pan sighed slightly. "I'm going to walk him to the gate, okay Mom?" Videl nodded, smiling slightly. Trunks could see her calculating their ages in her head as he waved goodbye.  
  
The two walked to the gate in silence. The skies were a deep orange as the sun's last light began to fade into the West. Pan looked to Trunks, breathing in the chilling scent of autumn. The grass around their sneakers was now a musty gold.   
  
"I'm sorry that she didn't respond like we wanted, Trunks."  
  
He stepped through the gate and shrugged. "It's alright. Maybe she was right. I mean, we should talk to my mom...actually, I should talk to my mom. I'll call you, alright?" Pan nodded and kissed him goodbye as he took off.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder, watching him fly off into the sunset. She'd seen the glances he'd given to Marron all day. 'But he's with you, not her, Pan! Get a grip, girl!' She sighed and set off inside.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
*Ever seen Moulin Rouge? If so, think of when the Duke sees Satine and his eyes flash with little gold stars??   
  
A/N: My apology is on the next chapter...:( 


	19. Pitiful Fights

Summary: MT thinks about Marron while Bura cries on Goten's shoulder  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
So he was back.  
  
It all seemed so very simple, so easy. It was easy being with her, holding her, maybe even loving her....  
  
Mirai Trunks visibly shuddered at the idea of love entering his life once again. Yes, he liked Marron...a lot. Yet he wasn't ready for it. What if something plagued the Earth again and he couldn't stop it, as he couldn't with Videl? What if she found another, such as his past self?   
  
Mirai Trunks wasn't stupid, he knew that the two had feelings for one another, whether it was friendship or love, he couldn't tell. He glanced out his bedroom window, wondering what today would hold for him. He had promised Marron he'd walk her home from school, which he of course intending on doing so.  
  
The sky was a musky, gray. The wind whipped viciously about the trees of Capsule Corp. grounds and the rattling window panes seemed to whisper at him, telling him how terribly cold it was. He figured that he'd just borrow Bulma's aircar and pick her up since it was far too cold to walk home.  
  
"Trunks? Are you up, son?"  
  
M Trunks swayed his legs over the edge of the bed, tossing the covers from his chilled body. He rubbed his eyes before tossing his hair back, pulling a large flannel shirt over his tanktop before opening his door to find Bulma beaming brightly. "Morning dear. Did you sleep well?"  
  
M Trunks smiled softly as he always did to Bulma in the early morning. "Yes." Her smile broadened as she patted his shoulder before rushing back downstairs.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Snow drifted silently down onto the windshield before diminishing into nothing as the heat from within the aircar evaporated the small piece of ice. The radio sang softly as Marron stared out of the window with misty eyes. Another car was beside her and the elderly woman inside was concentrating on the red light before her.  
  
Mirai Trunks was leaning on the door of the car, drumming his fingers softly upon the steering wheel as they waited for the light to change. Her light blue eyes found his and she grinned shyly.   
  
"Thanks for the ride. I usually take my aircar but it's broken and Bulma's been so busy..."  
  
She trailed off as he smiled to her. Marron blushed, even under the rosy red of her chilled cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. Automatically, Marron responded by leaning forward and kissing back forcefully. His breath beat softly against her cheek as she sighed quietly, her hands running up to his forever silky tresses.  
  
HONK! HONK!  
  
Marron jumped with a yelp as the light turned green. She giggled as they turned onto Marron's street. She hated West City. South City was alright, but this one was absolute chaos once the seasons changed.   
  
She tapped her lips lightly, drumming along to the radio as they pulled into the garage...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Someone was softly tapped on Goten's door.   
  
"It's me...Bura."  
  
Seconds later a rather surprised, but cute Goten opened the door. "Hey Bura, what's up?" The aqua haired beauty sighed an uneven breath. Her ocean blue orbs were watering as she stared into his own, bleak black ones. "Ubuu...he...me...we had a fight." Goten sighed sympathetically. "Oh Bura, come on in."  
  
She nodded and followed him inside.   
  
His room was as messy as any average teenage boy's room would be. Clothes were scattered among CD cases and magazines. A few posters of rather "well-developed" women were sported about the walls as his bed was a mess of dark red comforters and black, cotton sheets.   
  
"I didn't know where else to go, Goten. Marron's out with Trunks and Pan's with her Trunks and Paresu's in Pepper City for the weekend..."  
  
Goten nodded slowly. Why was Paresu in Pepper City?  
  
"What was the fight about?"  
  
Bura gulped, "I don't know, it was stupid really. Just the littlest things, really. I don't want to talk about it, okay?"  
  
Goten nodded. "Okay, what do you want to do then?" Bura frowned. "A movie?" Goten shrugged sure. He led her to his VCR and popped in whatever was closest, Shanghai Knights. Previews began to roll by softly and Bura leaned on Goten's masculine arm protectively as she continued to sniffle lightly.   
  
This is what she had always wanted, strong arms to hold her, love her. Sadly though, Goten only saw her as Trunks' little sister, perhaps even a little sister to himself. She saw him as so much more. He was the ideal man to be with in her eyes and, as ironic as it was, he was the only man she couldn't have. She didn't dare break a relationship between friends. Hell, friends were supposed to be higher than boys...but Goten was her friend too.  
  
She glanced up at him momentarily. He was anxiously awaiting the previews to fly by. Obviously the only DVD player was in the main living room. Bura curled closer, adding another pitiful sniffle.  
  
The fight had be pointless. In a nutshell: they had spent way too much time together and were absolutely sick of one another. Where ever Ubuu had decided to run off to didn't matter to Bura, as long as they were away from one another. Even though she cared for Ubuu, she wasn't so sure if it was love she was really feeling...  
  
"You seen this yet?"  
  
Bura shook her head, lying.  
  
She told her friends that she loved Ubuu and even sometimes she told him, too. Yet now she wasn't so sure. They had been together for quite some time now and...and for Bura to be single...well that was unimaginable, unthinkable. She always had a man latched to her arm, protecting her from whatever she was so scared of.  
  
Many people thought she was independant, brilliant like her wonderful mother. She had the brains of course and the beauty, yet independance was lacking just a bit and she hoped she'd never be her worst fear. A dependant woman who needed a man for everything, money, love, life, happiness...anything.  
  
"Want something to eat?"  
  
Bura nodded as he got up and jogged into the kitchen. She noticed a scrap of paper beside his nightstand and picked it up. It was Paresu's handwriting, curvy and fat. It read:  
  
Hey cutie,  
  
I miss you so much and I just saw you ten minutes ago! Maybe this weekend I can come to your house and we can actually do what we were talking about on the phone? Please tell me you remember! Well Mr. Pier is watching me so I have to go, okay? I love you!  
  
Always yours,  
  
Paresu  
  
Bura practically gagged as she quickly folded the note and tossed it back onto his nightstand. If she were going to win Goten, she'd had better hurry because she had a strong feeling about what Paresu had planned on doing this weekend had her cousin not gotten into an accident...  
  
"Popcorn okay?"  
  
Bura nodded, "Perfect." She took the large bowl from him and curled even closer than before, nuzzling his shoulder before becoming wrapped up in the movie...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm starting to get like those author's I always harp on, huh? God, school sucks. Well I'm going to dedicate this weekend to this story, okay? I swear. Hey, I did give you TWO chapters, right? Right???   
  
So what is lil Bura gonna do? Hmm...just have to wait...again. Sorry! Also, if the time laspe was kind of confusing sorry. Yes it snowed. Nothing too major, but where I live, it snows in October. Please review guys! More reviews = more chapters!! I want to thank some of my loyal readers, like Bloodlust and LL, you guys are awesome! I know there are a few more of you that I didn't list, so you know who you are, THANK YOU!!! 


	20. You Replaced Me?

Summary: This chapter is just MxMT with the exception that Videl is still haunting Mirai Trunks present...  
  
Warning: May be a bit spicy, but nothing bad really, just covering my ass..:P  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Silently the two ascended the stairs leading up to Marron's bedroom, one of the three rooms in the upper part of the Chestnut home during the school year. The wooden steps, grazing only a strip of carpet, were soundless, much to Marron's luck.  
  
Holding his hand tightly, she felt her own nervousness arising. This would be the first, intimate encounter of their relationship. She knew she was shaking and she had an odd impression that he was doing the same. Her eyes turned to find him rather pale, yet his eyes were slightly curious.  
  
She gave him a reassuring smile before opening her door without a creak. Downstairs lay a hastily scribbled note which told her that her parents were out, shopping early for Christmas. They wouldn't be home till late...  
  
"Well this is it, this is my room."  
  
Mirai Trunks glanced about the room. It wasn't as "girly" as her old room had been, since the walls' trim was a dark brown and the carpet a deep maroon, so it was obviously intended for a boy. There was no large window that displayed the ocean either, just a normal sized window, with light pink butterfly curtains (which almost clashed with the room's painting), that gave her a boring view of a house identical to her own, next door. Her bed was in the corner, against the far wall beside the window. Her dresser was against the opposite wall, while a small rug lay in the middle of the room.   
  
Various pictures were about the room, a few posters of the latest hearthrob and some school associated awards. Then there was a cherry wood desk with a computer and assorted books.   
  
"Well, make yourself at home."  
  
He looked at her as she sat down on her bed. "I won't bite you, Trunks." He smirked and sat down beside her, watching her every movement with an intense gaze. "I've been thinking lately," she began, fidgeting with her hands once again. She looked up at him and sighed. "I really like you and I think I may...well," she trailed off.  
  
M Trunks feared for the worst...she may love him and he wasn't sure if he felt the same, so he did what came first to his mind. He kissed her roughly.  
  
Marron was taken back by the sudden assertiveness yet wasn't complaining and laced her fingers between those silky tresses. It wasn't long before their passionate kisses grew to much more. Before she knew it, Marron was lying on her back, and her beautiful angel above her, kissing her so delicately that she craved for more.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
He smirked his father's grin against her baby soft throat as she moaned out his name once again. Slowly, he trailed back to her lucious lips and kissed her savagely, raging war with her tongue against his own. Marron whimpered softly as he continued his sweet, loving torture.  
  
"So you're just forgetting about me? About us?"  
  
Mirai Trunks knew that voice.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot already!"  
  
He opened his eyes to see Videl below him, whimpering as Marron had been only seconds prior. He blinked and it was the blonde once again. Slowly he flipped her over so she stradled his hips and she took this as her cue to take over. She pecked his lips quickly before leaving a path of soft kisses down his heated throat.  
  
She tasted the bittersweetness of his skin as he swallowed hard, trying to contain the Saiyan that was trying to burst through.  
  
"You replaced me, then?"  
  
He looked over and sitting upon Marron's desk chair was his first love, Videl. Her hair was down about her shoulders and she looked beautiful. "How?" he managed to rasp out.  
  
Marron frowned. "What did you say?" M Trunks looked down. "Hn?" Her frown turned to confusion. "I...could have sworn you said something." M Trunks shook his head, grasping her hips and pulling her tighter to him. Marron gave out a slight squeak. "Okay, okay!" She bent forward and continued where she left off.  
  
M Trunks looked back and Videl was once again sitting there. "After all we had, after all I showed you...your just gonna let her replace me? I gave you so much, Trunks." M Trunks could only shake his head, fear of disturbing Marron from the pleasure she was pushing him through.  
  
"And after Gohan died...I found you. You found me too. And we fell in love and don't you remember...you know, that one night? I never screamed like before, not even with Gohan."  
  
M Trunks did remember and he groaned inwardly as Marron nipped his skin. "Hmph," was all Videl replied. "Your dead," he whispered. Marron sat up, "Excuse me?" M Trunks shook his head. "Nothing, sorry." She didn't continue this time. "No, you said 'your dead'. What the hell does that mean?"  
  
Mirai Trunks looked over and Videl was once again, gone. "I was just thinking about something." Marron felt a rush of humiliation. "I'm sorry I'm not that experienced at this, Trunks. Maybe you can find someone who is." He grabbed her hips sternly as she tried to jump off. "No! No! I didn't mean it like that, your...your great!" Marron looked at him and saw honesty.  
  
She blushed a slight pink and grinned. Suddenly she was on her back once again, M Trunks above her. He kissed her tenderly as she closed her eyes again. He opened his eyes slightly as he felt the sudden rush of heat again. Below him lay Videl, yet she wasn't as alive and viberant as she had been when sitting at the desk.  
  
No, she looked terrifying.  
  
Her skin was a sickly pale, green as decay had been setting in for quite some time. Her hair was stringy and her eyes were set far back in her head, as if they had begun to sink in. The outline of her skeleton highlighting every curve to her once angelic face. A yellowish white coated her eyes and her lips were splitting yet no blood escaped them as her putrid breath hit his senses.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?"  
  
Mirai Trunks leapt off Marron gagging. "Trunks?" questioned Marron, sitting up in shock. She stared as her boyfriend hurled dry heaves into her waste basket. His shoulders shook in both sickness and cries. Marron sat only a moment before the natural, feminine, need to help kicked in and she ran to him, placing her delicate hands upon his shoulders as he sobbed, holding onto the thin metallic basket.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at her with a gaunt face and tears streaming his face. "Trunks? What's wrong?" Her voice was just barely audible as she took him into her arms. He quickly pushed away. "Don't touch me." Marron felt an intial sting to her heart as he slowly pulled himself up.   
  
"What's happened to you?"  
  
He looked at her through teary eyes. "I need to go." Marron abruptly got up and ran to him, taking his arm. "Trunks! Tell me what's wrong! What did I do?" He turned to her. "Nothing...it's me, Marron. Please, please believe me." She couldn't reply as he shut the door slowly, his shoulders still trembling.  
  
"Trunks," she cried as she fell against the door, holding back tears. None fell though as she heard him shut the front door with a loud bang. What did she do?  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Hmm...took me awhile to finally write this like I wanted to. Well after a helpful suggestion from a review (thanks Siriusly Blue...XD), I got over that hill I was at and finally got to write another chapter. Hope you liked it, let me know! Oh, and Jess, don't worry, I promise you, and you can use this against me later if you have to, I won't just drop this story, I plan on finishing it sooner or later, just depends on how many reviews I get. *wink wink, nudge nudge* 


	21. He's Like An Infant, Take Care Of Him

Summary: Marron recieves a visit from someone...oooh, spooky! (Not really)  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Dusk had descended upon the city and one girl's thoughts were scattered and torn.   
  
Marron sat at her desk, trying to finish her Geometery when all she could think of was the look upon Mirai Trunks face when left. He hadn't thrown up as she had thought he had. Instead the same papers lay in the waste basket, dry. Her bed was still a bit messy from their previous actions. She hadn't left her room since then either.   
  
No, instead she had locked herself away from everyone, even her mother. Paresu had called half a dozen times already and so had Bura. Why? Well Marron hadn't figured that out yet. She was too busy trying to figure out her boyfriend's complicated mind.   
  
"You've always liked a challenge, Marron. Ever since you were a toddler, you've always chosen the hardest picture to color instead of the easier."  
  
Marron remembered her father's words as if they were spoken to her yesterday. In all reality, they had been spoken to her about ten years ago, when she was entering the first grade. She didn't remember what caused her father to say those words, yet they still were present. She slammed her book shut, giving up. She'd just recieve a zero because whether she'd admit it or not, she just wasn't in the mood for math.   
  
Downstairs the television was echoing throughout the little suburban home. Miles and miles away lay her beautiful ocean that she had to wait till Christmas to visit. She glanced at the window as rain pattered against it softly. By morning that rain would be ice and slush. She dreaded the thought of driving to school in that mess and decided she'd have Trunks drive her...  
  
Oops.  
  
She sighed, ever since Trunks and Pan started dating he didn't have time for his best friend anymore. She and Goten seemed to manage it fine. Hell, just two days ago they'd gone to the movies together and their lovers hadn't cared one bit. She couldn't figure out why the two were so protective of one another and then Marron supposed, maybe it showed they truly loved one another?  
  
She unzipped her jeans and slid them off her hips and onto the floor before stepping out of them. Crossing her room she grabbed a little tanktop and a pair of boxers.   
  
She looked around her, feeling the prescence of another around her.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Bulma watched the scanners bounce off the wall as new activity hit the computer screen. "Bulma!" called her past self, typing in a few locking codes. Immediately, Mirai Bulma entered, her hair tossed up into a long ponytail. "What's up?" Bulma pointed a slender finger to the screen and M Bulma let out a shocked squeak...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Marron turned around and let out a surprised squeak. "Videl! You scared me!" she laughed. "Wow, you look great! New haircut?" Videl blew back her bangs, tucking a few short strands behind her ear. "Take care of him." Marron frowned, rising. "Watch over him like you would an infant."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Videl shook her head, tears streaming down her rather pale cheeks. "Listen to me, he's so sensitive. He doesn't act it, but inside he really is. He's scared of the silliest things, like squid. I don't know why, but he's always hated them. He's still a child inside because he never enjoyed his childhood."   
  
Marron had no idea what this woman was saying and was still trying to figure out how she got into her room. "Who's sensitive?" Videl stared. "Who else? My Trunks...I mean, your Trunks." Marron sighed, "Excuse me? You're with Gohan, Videl. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Gohan?! Don't say his name!" screeched Videl, falling to her knees. "Don't say it," she whimpered. "Don't say it." Marron stared as slowly, as Videl suddenly disappeared into nothing. "Oh my God," she whispered, her skin covered in goosebumps.   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Just click "" cuz I gave you another few chapters...:P 


	22. I Love You Son Goten!

Summary: We hear a lil from Bura and Goten  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
She paced about her bedroom, glancing periodically at her alarm clock. Something wasn't right, something was happening and she was the only one who didn't know about it. Her eyes darted outside and her heart felt a certain pang. She'd betrayed a friend, hurt someone who may someday have been her best friend.  
  
She blew her aqua bangs from her view and cracked her knuckles. Why had she done it? Why couldn't she have just been patient like everyone had wanted? Everyone said that they'd break up, except Marron of course, who was a supporter of the two.  
  
She kissed Goten and he'd told Paresu.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
*Two days ago...*  
  
"Do you love Paresu?" Goten's eyes grew visibly three times larger. "Excuse me?" Bura shrugged carelessly. "Its a simple question, either you love her or you don't?" Goten nodded, staring in disbelief at what he had thought, a friend. "Yes Bura, I do love her."   
  
Bura's heart wrenched. "How much?" Goten snorted. "What's with the third degree, Bura?" The beauty shrugged, "Nothing, I'm just curious." He eyed her suspiciously. "This wouldn't have to do anything with your and Ubuu's fight, hn?"  
  
Bura glared, "Don't bring him up. It's my problem, not yours." Goten laughed, "Whoa, whoa! Don't yell at me!" Bura's eyes blazed fire. "Well I didn't come over here to talk about him, I wanted to talk to you. Isn't that okay?? I don't want your damn advice, Goten!" Then he made her really mad.  
  
He broke out in laughter.  
  
"You don't know how much you sound like Vegeta, Bura!"   
  
She rose up quickly and gathered her things. She headed to the door and Goten grabbed her petite wrist, drawing her close. "Bura...I didn't mean to piss you off." She continued to glare. "What did I say?" he asked innocently. It was then that Bura saw the innocence in Goku that her mom was always going on about. He looked truly sorry and concerned.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why are you mad at me?"  
  
Bura thought a moment, debating whether the truth was appropriate for the time or not. "Because I can't have you."  
  
Goten frowned. "Huh?"  
  
"I love you, Son Goten! All my life I have!" With that she kissed his lips, as roughly and passionately as she could, every emotion that she could muster, burst through her lips to his. Goten almost fell into her as he swam in her kiss yet soon Paresu's voice hit his ears, ringing off the answering machine downstairs.  
  
He abruptly pushed her away. "No."  
  
His voice was cold and emotionless, yet by the flustered look in his eyes, she knew it took alot to push away from her. Her own Saiyan instincts were running through her and she didn't know what to do, had he not pushed her away she'd have given herself freely.  
  
"You need to go, Bura." She felt tears well up in her eyes as he glared at her. "Just go." So with his final words, she darted out the door and hadn't spoken to him since.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Bura! Dinner!" came Trunks voice. She wiped up her running mascara and headed downstairs. She really needed to talk to Marron but the girl wouldn't answer her phone.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
With a sudden jerk she awoke.  
  
Her eyes darted about the room. No one was there, no Videl, weeping on the floor. She felt her forehead, it was very hot and she felt as if she were freezing as a cold sweat broke out on her forehead. She looked to the door, wondering if she had the energy to walk to it and call her mother.  
  
She swung her feet from over the bed...the dream of Videl still fresh in her mind. It gave her shivers as she walked slowly to the door, opening it with a shaky hand. She tried to call out but her throat constricted and it shot pain. 'Great, I have the flu.'   
  
She walked downstairs, realizing that she only had fifteen minutes to get ready for school. Her father was already gone, to wherever. Her mother sat at the counter, sipping her tea. "Morning Mom," she croaked. Juuhachigou frowned. "What's wrong, honey?" Marron tapped her throat and Juuhachigou felt her forehead. "Hmm, you've got a fever, that's for sure. I'll call the doctor."   
  
Marron nodded, pouring herself a cup of tea. Breathing in the warm mist, it already relaxed her. "You know the Briefs, except Bura, are all sick too?" smirked her mother. Marron shrugged. "Weird." Juuhachigou shook her head, smiling as she dialed the phone.   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
It was true. All of the Briefs boys were about to cry they were felt so bad. It was weird, three Saiyans getting sick, but they were and bad too. In the master bedroom, Vegeta lay asleep while down the hall Trunks lay in Bura's large bed, watching Friends and downstairs in the den, Mirai Trunks lay, reading.  
  
He glanced out the window as the snow fell softly. His heart was yearning, screaming to see her. Yet he knew that if he did, Videl may appear again. As the fax machine that his mother used to write him buzzed his stomach dropped, whatever she were writing him about, it couldn't be good.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Hmm....what could it be? Have to click the button to find out, huh? LOL :P 


	23. The Flu Hits West City

Summary: MT sees Marron...Bulma has bad news but doesn't tell it...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Mrs. Briefs tore off the message and let out a small squeak. She re-read the message a million times, over and over again, and still it seemed impossible. It was like loosing a grandchild, which in a way, it was.  
  
She didn't know who to tell, and at the end of the message, it read: Don't say anything just yet, let me get there first. I'll be home in ten minutes.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Marron blew her nose, her throat feeling numb after taking the strong medicine. She wrapped a thick scarf around her neck and zipped up the large parka as she pulled out of the driveway. Her mother was out shopping and most likely she'd be grounded after this, but she had to talk to him about her dream.  
  
Speeding down the icy road, her radio beat a gentle rhythm. Her blonde hair looked a mess as her make-up had been thrown on in a haste. She looked terrible, but every second she was feeling better. She pulled a small photo out of her console. It was a snap shot of her and Mirai Trunks.   
  
"I love you."   
  
She surprised herself as she said the words, but they were true. She was in love with him, whether he loved her or not. She was sicker than a dog, but she was out in below zero tempretures just to talk to him. The dream was just an excuse.  
  
She turned up the radio and smiled to herself as she let love begin to flow throughout her body.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Bulma stepped inside to have the stench of illness meet her. "Flu?" she asked her mother. Mrs. Briefs nodded as she watched her daughter rush up to Trunks bedroom. "Hey son," she whispered. He was sound asleep with the television playing.  
  
Bulma crossed the room and shut off his television before walking down the hall to her biggest baby. "Vegeta?" she whispered. Inside he was barely awake, his eyes partially open as he looked up to her. His nose was a soft pink from running and he looked terrible.   
  
She sat on the edge of the bed and felt his forehead. "You poor thing, your fever's got to be higher than 103." Vegeta tried to reply yet his voice cracked and Bulma couldn't help but laugh. "The last thing I'd have thought I'd ever see was the Prince of Saiyans be taken down by the flu bug." He glared at her and rolled over onto his other side.   
  
She felt his bare back, it was burning up yet he was shivering. "Oh Vegeta, you ARE sick aren't you?" She heard a faint grunt and she sighed. "I'll be back, don't you die on me okay." She heard him chuckle and she knew he must be delirious.  
  
"How long have they all been like this?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs sighed. "Vegeta got sick first, the poor thing. At first we thought it was a cold so he kept training but then he got worse and now his fever's 106." Bulma's eyes widened. "Mom! That's enough to kill someone!"   
  
"But he's Saiyan."  
  
She turned to find Mirai Trunks in the doorway. "He'll be fine after some rest. I am." She noted that he did look healthy. "He came home with a fever of 105 last night," commented Mrs. Briefs. Bulma shook her head, patting his cheek. "Well take it easy okay? Go have some fun...we have to talk tomorrow."  
  
M Trunks frowned. "What's wrong?" Bulma shook her head. "Nothing, just go have some fun okay?" He nodded unsurely but took off.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
The cold, November wind blew through his hair as he flew on to Marron's. She probably didn't want to see him after the stunt he'd pulled. The soft rumble of an aircar caught his attention. He looked down to find her little car, heading to Capsule Corp.  
  
Using I.T. he appeared inside her car.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Marron as she swerved to the left. "What the hell, Trunks?!" she screeched. He chuckled hoarsely as she regained control of the car. She looked into his eyes and burst out laughing. For a good five minutes the two laughed and it felt wonderful.  
  
"Are you sick?" Marron nodded, sniffling a bit. "I look that bad, huh?" He shook his head, "No. Your ki is lower than usual." Marron smiled, "Hm." He turned and looked out the window. "You hungry?" Marron nodded, "Uh huh."   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
The two drove to Kathy's Diner, a small restaraunt Bartello had always taken Marron. She laughed as Mirai Trunks ordered twelve burgers, making everyone's eyes bulge. "That all, sir?" asked the pale waitress. He thought a moment, "Uhmm, and a large, strawberry milkshake with extra whip cream." The girl nodded slowly before walking in a daze back to the kitchen.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about two nights ago." Marron grew serious as did his voice. "I've been having these visions lately...of Videl." Marron frowned, just like her dream.  
  
"Well, I don't know what they mean, but whenever I try to get close to you...they start up again." Marron sighed. "She came to me last night." M Trunks looked up, a frown plastered to his face. "To you?!" Marron nodded, taking a sip of Pepsi.   
  
"She told me to take care of you and when I asked her about Gohan she started crying and balled up on the ground...then I woke up."  
  
Mirai Trunks shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Marron. I didn't know." She shrugged. "It's alright, I mean, you can't control my dreams, right?" He chuckled a bit. "No, guess not." Marron sighed. M Trunks watched her carefully. She looked upset as she watched a fresh layer of snow fall upon the city.   
  
"I want to take you somewhere."  
  
Marron looked at him with a slight frown. "C'mon, let's go." She took his hand and he led her outside where, when no one was looking, he flew off.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Marron shuddered in his arms as the bitter cold air hit her like a ton of bricks. Tears welled in her eyes as almost every bone grew numb. "T-T-Trunks...I'm f-f-freezing to death." He felt her forehead and remembered that she was still sick.   
  
"Oh god, Marron. I forgot."  
  
Flying quicker than he ever had, he reached Kame Island. To his luck, Master Roshi wasn't there. They landed softly on the white sand as the soft sound of roaring waves hit her ears. Her eyes opened slowly and quickly the warmth of the sun beat on her face sweetly.  
  
Yet just as soon as she felt happiness she felt as if she were about to die. She was shivering even though the sun was making M Trunks sweat. He set her down on the sand and held his hand to her chest. Shooting a tiny shot of ki into her.  
  
She gasped a bit and suddenly, her throat felt fine, her body felt renewed and healthy. "Trunks? Are you going to do that everytime we're on the beach?" He laughed softly. "No. Just when you need your strength." Marron cocked a brow and he realized how his words hit her. "Marron, I..."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed his lips. She felt so much but couldn't mouthe it. He looked at her and her eyes were truthful, she loved him.  
  
And how she did. It was burning inside her with every second, beating into her thoughts as she sat before him. She wished that she looked better but she knew she couldn't. She felt as if she were miles away from earth and he was the only person in light years around.  
  
Suddenly she realized that he was staring at her with something...his eyes were...  
  
"Let's go inside?"  
  
Marron nodded and took his hand...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Aww, sweetness coming up... 


	24. Crazy For You

Disclaimer: (sorry guys, hafta do it every few chapters so I don't get sued.) I don't own any of DBZ or Madonna's lyrics to Crazy For You.  
  
Warnings: This is a little spicy but nothing like a lime or lemon okay? Don't report me!! :P  
  
Summary: Marron and Mirai Trunks finally admit, through actions, how they feel...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Starlight peaked over the ridge of the ocean. Marron's heart swelled as she hung up the phone. She'd never lied like that before. She'd told her mother she was staying with Paresu since she had to catch up on work. Somehow, she'd talked her mother into it.  
  
She looked over to the front porch where Mirai Trunks stood, leaning against the beam which held up the porch's roof. She walked over to the stereo system and found one of her mother's favorites. Placing the CD in, she turned up the volume and checked herself in the mirror before walking outside.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Swaying room as the music starts  
  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
  
Two by two their bodies become one  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mirai Trunks felt her eyes on him and he turned to gasp. The sunlight played at the natural highlights in her hair as the orange glow beat into her cerulean eyes. She looked perfect to him and he wondered what she was thinking, for her face was shining with adoration for him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I see you through the smokey air  
  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
  
You're so close but still a world away  
  
What I'm dying to say, is that  
  
~*~*~  
  
Marron leaned against the opposite post and stared into his eyes. She didn't know what she was thinking...something was different tonight. Something was going to happen and she couldn't place her finger on it, yet she felt as if she were....ready?  
  
~*~*~  
  
I'm crazy for you  
  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
  
I never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
  
~*~*~  
  
He couldn't speak as her beauty captivated him, surrounded him and swallowed him whole. She was the purest, most beautiful, innocent being he'd ever seen and he couldn't remember why he'd never thought this before...or maybe he had just not been awake enough to see it.  
  
She had changed immediately after arriving into a pair of shorts and a tanktop, since the snow had drenched both their clothes. Her silky smoothe legs stood in a perfectly agile stance. He looked away only a moment before turning back to her. She smiled shyly before approaching him in a sexy strut.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trying hard to control my heart  
  
I walk over to where you are  
  
Eye to eye we need no words at all  
  
~*~*~  
  
Marron smiled at his incrediably handsome face, gliding a hand down his cheek to run a delicate finger across his lips. Glancing from his lips, back into his lustful eyes, she controlled her emotions silently. Without saying a word she took his hands and placed them around her hips as she kissed him passionately.  
  
Her eyes drifted closed as her heart swam in love for him. Taking him fully, their kiss grew even more fevered.  
  
Backing away breathless, she let the heavy rhythm catch up to her, rocking her hips. She leaned backwards, practically bending her back in half*, giving him a beautiful view of her arched body. She rose back up and and kissed him deeply.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Slowly now we begin to move  
  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
  
If you read my mind, you'll see  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sweeping her off her feet he led her inside to where the stereo still played the gentle beat. Marron giggled a bit as he stumbled over a pair of her shoes. Winding up stairs, her heart beat faster and faster for she had a feeling of what was about to come. She knew that he felt the same, for he had her pressed so tightly to him that she could feel his heartbeat, thudding just as quickly as hers.  
  
She breathed in the husky scent of cologne and the outdoors. Her pulse increased as he opened her bedroom door. "Trunks," she panted between kisses. "My bed...it's at the new house...go to the spare," she kissed him again, "bedroom."   
  
He chuckled and took her there, lying her down on the bed he'd slept in months ago when she first kissed him, that seemed years away now, though. His hands trailed across every curve making her tremble in ecstasy. He brought his lips to hers once again and he kissed her feverently.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I'm crazy for you  
  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
  
I never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
  
~*~*~  
  
She panted against his cheek as he trailed delicate kisses across her baby soft skin. Her fingers intangled into his lavender hair, relishing in its silky texture. He nipped her collar bone and she let out a little squeak of pleasure.  
  
Her mind couldn't really think. She had always been the reasonable one of her friends, the one who knew not to think like a teeny bopper and get swept away in the moment, yet here she was, being swept in the moment as his hands lifted her clothing from her body.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I'm crazy for you  
  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
  
I never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mirai Trunks took a deep breath, controlling his emotions. Looking into her now deep, dark blue eyes, he knew she was as ready as he was and to his surprise, no Videl appeared.  
  
Her fingers trailed across his muscular back and he smirked his father's grin. Marron gasped. Now she knew the effect it had on Bulma, why the older woman bragged to Marron's mother about it, saying she'd die everytime he looked at her that way.  
  
Never knowing his father, Marron felt it was his own, original smirk and not Vegeta's. She let out a sigh of happiness as he kissed her eyes.   
  
Marron breathed against his neck as he held her tightly, telling her sweet nothings. She'd never known that he was capable of this, yet now, as she lay beneath him, she felt perfect. This was where she was meant to be. Never, never in her few sixteen years had she felt this way with a man. And he was 100% man, that was for sure.  
  
Marron closed her eyes and forgot every moral, every warning her mother had given her and gave herself freely to him...  
  
~*~*~  
  
It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
  
And you know it's true  
  
I'm crazy, crazy for you  
  
~*~*~  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Well, well. Our lil Marron's growing up...awww. *winks* Anyway, I wrote this as a songfic because I didn't feel that it was appropriate to make this a lemon chapter, but I needed them to have this happen because, well you'll hafta wait, wontcha?   
  
I hope these extra chapters make up for my long absence of writing on this, I've just been so stuck and then, this morning it suddenly hit me. LOL :P, let me know if I rushed this too soon, k?  
  
*If you've ever seen Dirty Dancing, when Baby meets Johnny back at his place and they dance together? Remember how she leaned back like that? *sighs* Don't you love romance movies? LOL I just thought that would be perfect for this...:P 


	25. The Right Words

Summary: In a nutshell: morning after  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
She stepped out, into the brisk, morning breeze. It was a little before six, yet living on the Pacific it was still dark and nippy. Her eyes searched about the distance, wondering if her mother knew of her fib, if she suspected what her daughter had done that previous night?  
  
She shuddered, not only from the crisp breeze, but also from the thought of her mother knowing what she'd done hours earlier. She sat down slowly on the little porch swing, trying to be silent of the slumbering man upstairs. She was a bit sore, yet it was worth it. Her heart was thudding with love and some emotions she had never experienced, things that scared her to the very core.  
  
She looked over shoulder, the soft fabric of his jacket rubbing her chin. She enhaled his entoxicating scent, remembering the way it drank her in last night. Last night...  
  
She smiled fondly to the actions. There had been tears, but not only from her in pain mixed with an odd pleasure, no...he cried as well. He'd given himself completely, just as she had. He told her he loved her, couldn't live without her, that he'd die for her. Whether they had been promises of passion or truthful confessions, she didn't know. Either way, she was happy he'd said them. It was the most affectionate words he'd spoken out of their two months being together.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Two months...  
  
ONLY two months they'd been together.   
  
'I'm a slut! A dirty, filthy slut! God, think of what he thinks of me, now?! I'm some easy, piece of ass!' she screamed mentally and just as soon as her balloon had blown up it popped, landing flatly on her breaking heart. Tears began to line her cheeks as she kept her whimpers silent.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
He rolled over sleepily, only half awake. Groaning, he realized the bed beside him was vacant. He rose up slowly, rubbing his eyes and tossing back his unruly hair. Glancing out the window, darkness welcomed him. Stretching slowly, he got out of bed and dressed in his clothes he'd worn yesterday.  
  
He crept downstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. He opened the screen door slowly to find her. Her head was buried in her knees, which she was holding to her chest as her shoulders shook with ever tear.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
Immediately her head jerked up and she met his eyes. 'Does he think it?' she asked herself. "Trunks." He walked to her swing and held her tightly to his chest. "What's wrong?" She looked into his eyes, tears still flowing freely. "I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have done...what I did...last night..."  
  
Mirai Trunks frowned, his young features growing older by her statement. So last night was nothing to her? Hadn't she felt the same chemistry he'd felt? She'd said that she'd loved him and he her and yes, he had meant it.  
  
"Marron? Do you regret last night?" And before she could answer he whispered in her ear, "Because I don't." He kissed her forehead softly. "I don't regret anytime spent with you." Marron felt more tears rush forward, yet in happiness. He'd said the right words.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Hmm, aren't they cute? Well, I'm working on the next chapter as you read this (well, probably :P). Anyway, again, sorry that I've really let up on writing this, I feel like a total hypocrit (spell?) because I'm always accusing authors about updating and here I am, turning into them. Thanks for the reviews guys! I know I said that I wanted 5 reviews before the next update, but since ya'll were so nice, I'll give you another...:P 


	26. Pillow Fights Solve Nothing

Summary: Problems, problems, problems...:(  
  
Hurriedly, her periwinkle nails dialed the number again. She waited and waited and no answer came. She stared at the wall angrily, she was beyond her patience. She hit redial and quickly became cheery when Juuhachigou's voice answered. "Hello?" Bura sighed. "Hi, is Marron there?"   
  
"No Bura. She's at Paresu's right now."  
  
Bura gulped. Wouldn't that be perfect? Her call right after Goten told her everything?? Now Marron would take up Paresu's side and not even listen to her! She didn't have Pan either because she was so bothered with Trunks it was about to make her sick. AND, she still had to tell Ubuu about it.  
  
"No. Thanks anyway. Bye." She tossed the phone to her bed gently before picking up a pen and paper and began writing a letter to Ubuu.   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Goten flew faster than he'd ever flown. The chilling breeze faded to warm then hot, tropical humidity. That was it for sure. He zoomed down onto the softer than soft sand and tossed away his parka before shedding himself of gloves. He ran up the wooden steps and banged on the door. He heard a few soft footsteps before Marron opened the door, her face beaming. "Hey Goten!" she greeted warmly.   
  
"Hey. Trunks with you?" Marron grew rigid. "Which one?" Mirai Trunks wrapped a protective arm around her hips, eyeing Goten suspiciously. "YOU!" Goten burst suddenly. "You gotta go home! Bulma's lookin' all over for you and I figured I'd save ya'll the trouble of getting in trouble and come get you." Mirai Trunks was half-way dressed in his winter clothes. "Thanks Goten, you want to come in?" He nodded and stepped between Marron and the door.   
  
M Trunks led her outside. Marron glanced to her friend. "Just a minute, 'Ten." The raven haired teen nodded as he opened the fridge as any Son boy would.   
  
Marron followed M Trunks to the shade of the porch. He took her hands and leaned his forehead to her own. "I wish we could stay here forever," whispered Marron. She heard him sigh regretfully. "Me too." She looked up and kissed his lips softly. "Call me tonight." He nodded and kissed her once more. "Love you." Marron giggled. "I love you." And with that he flew off to appear as nothing but a bright streak before it too faded into nothingness.  
  
She smiled softly before turning back inside.   
  
Marron flopped on the couch beside her eating friend. He was already opening his third can of Pepsi and eating his third sandwich. "So what's new?" He looked up, a mouthful. "Nofin'. Oh one fing. Ura kisfed ee." Marron frowned. "What?" He swallowed. "Bura kissed me. Said she loved me." Marron gasped. She knew it was bound to happen, the younger girl's feelings were too strong and her patience too weak. "Did you tell Paresu?" He nodded. "Of course. I don't love Bura...at least not that way. I love Paresu, Marron." She nodded, taking his Pepsi and taking a long sip.  
  
"Does Bura know you told her?" Goten nodded. "Pan found out somehow, asked me if I told. Said yes and she told Bura." Marron felt a nip of jealousy at the thought of Pan. She bit her lip as butterflies constantly swam in her stomach. She popped her toe knuckles, earning an unnoticed cringe from Goten. "So what's with you?" Marron turned to him from out of her cloudy thoughts. She thought a moment, debating whether to tell him of what happened the night before. "I just stayed here really. Besides that I've been sick." Goten took another sip of Pepsi. "Trunks stay here too?" She nodded, not meeting his eyes.   
  
"What did ya'll do?"   
  
Marron shrugged. "Nothing."  
  
Goten chuckled. "Yeah, I bet." Marron frowned. "What do you mean?" Goten cocked a brow. "You're telling me that you two stayed in this house, ALLLLL alone, with nothing to do but watch TV and swim? I may not be a genius Mar, but I do know about horomones." Marron sighed happily. "Alright alright, we fooled around. But that's it." He shook his head as he took another long swig. "And I always thought you'd get with our Trunks first. Hell, even Bartello."  
  
Marron looked at him. "Why our Trunks?" He shrugged. "Just a hunch I guess." Marron nodded. "I guess. Well we didn't." She thought her next question a moment and decided to prep it. "Can I ask you something personal, Ten?" He nodded. "When was your first?" Goten set down the empty Pepsi can. "About a year ago." Marron frowned. "Just a year ago? With who? You've only been dating Paresu since last April." Goten sighed. "You remember Jesse?"  
  
Marron nodded. Jesse had been Goten's first 'fling'. She'd could have passed as a child of Goku and Bulma. She had an almost black shade of hair with the prettiest, crystaline eyes Marron had ever seen. She'd moved to Canada in March and they'd never spoken again. "She was your first?" Goten nodded. "So have...you...and Paresu?" Goten looked at her and grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Marron shrugged. "No one kept me updated this summer, so who knows?" He shoved her shoulder playfully. She scooped up a pillow and bashed his head with it.  
  
Then the pillow fight was on...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Mirai Trunks opened the front door with a silent creak. "Bulma? Vegeta?" Mrs. Briefs met him at the door. "Oh hello dear!" He grinned softly. "Hi." Bura sat upon the kitchen counter, swinging her legs. "Hey Trunks. Where ya been?" she asked grumpily. He shrugged. "Around." She rolled her cerulean eyes before her mother entered the room. "Get off the counter Bura!" she snapped. Bura glared but obeyed.   
  
Bulma looked up from sorting through bills and sighed. "Hello Trunks." He smiled faguely, something was wrong. He'd seen HIS mother use that look millions of times before. "What's wrong?" She sighed, sitting down and motioning for him to do the same. He did. Bulma drummed her manicured nails softly upon the table before she looked into his eyes. "How's it going with Marron?" He shrugged. "I love her." Bulma groaned inwardly.  
  
"I was afraid of that."   
  
M Trunks frowned. "Huh?" Bulma picked up a stack of papers. "These are the latest scans your mother ran of the timeline...ya know, the barrier between our timeline and yours? The past and future? Well...there's a rip."  
  
M Trunks continued to frown, reading over the papers he couldn't understand. "We can only use it three more times." M Trunks looked back up. "What?" Bulma nodded. "How or when it happened we don't know. You must go home Trunks...just for awhile." He shook his head. "I can't...I've starting aging again! I'm going to turn eighteen in a few months and...and I'll actually look it!" Bulma sympathized with the teen. She had always dreaded aging but she was sure he'd been seventeen far too long.  
  
"And...and now Marron? What about her?! I can't just leave her here!" Bulma shook her head. "You have to. I wish you could take her with you but its not that simple."   
  
"Why not? It was when I gave Goku the antidote? It was when my mother was sick? I'll just take her with me and we'll live there!"   
  
Bulma grew impatient. She'd been in love once and yes, she still did love her Vegeta dearly but the passion had diminished into sweet and loving understanding. "Don't be stupid, Trunks! You know if your mother and I could change this if we could but we can't! You have a week then you're scheduled to leave. I love you with all my heart, just as much as I do my own Trunks. I just can't have you here for forever while your mother has no one back there."  
  
He thought hurriedly. "Why doesn't my mother come here?" Bulma shook her head. "No. We can't take the chance of using up that final flight back to the future. Who knows if you'll ever need it."  
  
"But I'm aging! I get to grow up!" he pleaded. Bulma nodded. "And once we're for sure that you'll be fine, you and your mother will move to the future. Until then though, you must go home and help your mother. From what I hear the world still has much repairing to do and you are the only Saiyan left."  
  
Mirai Trunks shook his head. "I need to think." Bulma nodded. "Of course. Take your time." He nodded and walked away, bumping into a sneezing Trunks. "Sorry." Trunks grunted and plopped down by his mother. "I need my medicine." Bulma patted his forehead and popped a few pills into his mouth.   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Pan kicked away the gravel as Bura continued to cry about everything. The tempreture couldn't be higher than 34 and it was nearly four. By two more hours it would be pitch black and most likely snowing. She turned her attention back to the gravel as Bura droned on.   
  
"And Marron's never home to talk to." Pan sighed. "Gee, thanks." Bura shook her head. "No...I mean that she can tell me what's with Goten. You give me advice." Pan grew happy with that reply and continued to kick at the gravel, watching her breath appear in puffy clouds about her from the decreasing tempretures.   
  
"Should I tell him?"  
  
Pan shrugged. "I guess so. Want me to call him?" Bura shook her head. "He's on his way. I'm gonna give him a letter." Pan nodded, then looked to the sky. "I think I'll go home. It's getting too cold for me." Bura nodded, the Saiyan in her could stand the tempretures better than Videl, who was 1/4 Saiyan unlike the aqua haired demi-Saiyan.   
  
Pan powered up and took off.   
  
Trunks was sick, she knew that. Yet he hadn't called in days and she didn't feel the fluster of butterflies she once had. She landed on her lawn. She didn't know why but she didn't want Trunks anymore. She had set her challenged, conquered it easily and now there was nothing left. She entered her home to find it empty.   
  
She sighed heavily. She'd call him tomorrow, whether he was sick or not. This had to end.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Goten pulled the heavy comforters over his shoulder. So Marron and Mirai Trunks had done it? As crude as it sounded, that was the first thing that came to his mind. He loved Marron to death and even had a small crush on her ever since they were little. The only problem was that she wasn't supposed to do that. She was supposed to stay holy and innocent and delicate as he'd always visioned her. Now that image was gone.  
  
Did Mirai Trunks even love her? He was growing angrier and and angrier with every thought of it. What would Trunks do once he found out? He'd blow! Goten groaned as he heard the phone ring downstairs. It was early for him to be going to bed, only about nine thirty and Chi Chi was of course, panicking about it. He heard Paresu's voice ring out and he for once, didn't run after the phone to call her back. He rolled over and dreamed the same dream he'd dreamed months ago about that one girl...Bura.  
  
A/N: Well, everybody's got something going on in there life. Well, I've been trying to focus on just MT and M but I had to let you know what was happening to everyone else, right? Well, I'm sorry that I'm lacking in updating but finals are coming up and I've had to study. Eventually though I'll get back in my habit of updating regularly. Oh well...someday. Hee hee. Well please review and let me know what you think. Also, I need some suggestions, which are always welcome. :P 


	27. Bad Tempers and Bad Words

Summary: Saiyans have bad tempers, ya know?  
  
Warnings: Bit of cussing, nothing too bad.  
  
Marron was surprised when she got home from school. Seven messages were on the machine. She listened to Bura cry hysterically for her to return her calls. Marron opened her fridge and began to stuff her face while the last message rang out. She was rather tired, even if she'd caught up on sleep. She ran upstairs and slipped into the bathroom. Bura could wait. She undressed and began to shower. There was a light tap at the door. "Yeah?" Marron answered. Her mother poked her head inside. "I see you made it home safely?" Marron frowned. "Yeah. What's wrong?" Juuhachigou shook her head. "Nothing dear. We're going shopping. We'll be back later this evening, okay?"   
  
Marron nodded. "That's fine." Her mother shut the door and Marron finished bathing. She stepped into the humid air of her bathroom and brushed her teeth before walking back into her bedroom. She screamed. "Trunks!" He looked up at her through misty eyes. She held her towel tightly to her even though just a day prior she'd slept with him.  
  
"What're you doing here?"  
  
He shrugged. "I needed to see you." Marron nodded and walked to him. He looped an arm around her waist. He leaned onto her stomach and pulled her to him. "I love you." She stroked his hair gently. "I love you too." She looked into his eyes. "What's wrong? Something's botheirng you, I know it." He shook his head and laid her down gently. "I just need something." Marron frowned. "What's that?" He leaned only inches from her face. "You."  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Paresu drove down the slick streets to the Son household. She bit her nails as she pulled into the driveway. Hopefully she could talk to Goten without him changing the subject. She walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. To her surprise Bulma answered the door. "Oh, hi Bulma," she grinned. Bulma smiled back. "Hello Paresu, can I help you?" Paresu sighed. "I'm here to see Goten?" Bulma nodded. "Of course, c'mon in." Paresu thanked her and stepped inside.  
  
The sweet scent of cookies met her with a mighty force and she felt safe. She had always liked the Son family, even if Chi Chi made her a bit nervous at times. She glanced over her shoulder to Goku who was laughing loudly at the TV screen. Vegeta sat in a recliner, sniffling slightly. She turned away and continued to follow Bulma into the kitchen. "Don't sneeze on Goku, Vegeta. We don't need him sick too." Vegeta glared at his wife as she entered the next room.  
  
Sitting in the kitchen was practically every woman in the Son family and Briefs except Videl. Paresu met Bura's eyes and she glared daggers at the younger girl. "Oh hello, Paresu. Goten's in his room if you want to talk to him," greeted Chi Chi. Paresu nodded and walked to Goten's room.  
  
She knocked quietly and Goten opened the door. "Oh hey," he whispered. Paresu smiled. "Hi. Can we talk?" Goten sighed. "I was kinda goin' to the mall with my brother. Christmas shopping, ya know?" Paresu nodded. "Oh...mind if I tag along? We can take my car?" Goten scratched the back of his neck shyly. "Well...it was kinda a guy thing?" Paresu nodded. "Oh...okay." She turned. Goten grabbed her arm. "If you really wanna go you can." She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I need to go shopping myself and I can't shop with guys...it's a girl thing, you know?" Goten nodded. "Sure."   
  
Paresu sat in her car and pulled out a bit quickly. Fine, he wanted to be like this she'd be the same way. He obviously wanted Bura anyway. She floored it and headed to Marron's. She didn't feel like being with Goten anyway.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Marron pulled a shirt over her head. She glanced to the slumbering Mirai Trunks. He was still nude and he looked exhausted. She couldn't figure out why. He was supposed to be stronger than herself. She pulled her jeans up and shut her door behind her silently. She might as well get some laundry done anyway. It would be a nice surprise for her mother.  
  
She crossed the living room to hear Paresu knocking at the door. She smiled warmly to her friend. "Get in here, it must be freezing!" Paresu smiled. "Thanks Mar." The two spoke awhile of nothing in particular before Paresu brought up her problem.   
  
"I think Goten loves Bura."  
  
Marron practically choked on her soda. "What?" Paresu nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want to say anything at school because I didn't think it was true." She bit her bottom lip. "She's at his house right now." Marron frowned. "Seriously?" Paresu nodded. "Yeah. What should I do?" Marron sighed. "Well just yesterday I talked to him and he acted like you two were fine. He told me he loves Bura as a friend. He loves you period." Paresu blushed a bit. "Really?" Marron nodded. "He was most likely just scared about the whole situation with Bura being there. I bet tomorrow he'll be fine."  
  
Paresu nodded. There was a loud thump from upstairs and Marron glanced at Paresu. "So how did you do on the Geometry test?" Paresu laughed. "Didn't you just hear that?" Marron nodded. "Yeah." Just then M Trunks came trudging down in just his boxers, rubbing his eyes. Paresu eyed his body hungrily.   
  
Marron slapped her arm. "What? Can't a girl look a little?" she whispered, her eyes sparkling with laughter. Marron began to giggle. She rose up and took his hand. He looked up and saw Paresu. Immediately his face went into a deep crimson. "Uh...hey Paresu." She waved her fingers quickly, smiling brightly. Marron looked up at him. "Sleep well?" He nodded and she led him upstairs. "I'll be back in a sec, Paresu." Her friend nodded but began laughing loudly as the two headed to Marron's bedroom.  
  
Once away from Paresu, Marron sighed. "Sorry Marron...I didn't know you had company," he whispered. Marron kissed him passionately. She backed away. "It's fine. I don't think she minded one bit." She glanced at the clock. It was nearing seven and her parents would be home soon. She bit her lip. "Trunks?" He pulled his jeans up. "Yeah?" She walked over and handed him his shirt. "I think you should meet my parents now." He frowned. "I've met em before?" Marron nodded. "Well yeah, but not as my boyfriend." M Trunks felt his stomach drop. "Especially if we're getting so serious, right?" M Trunks scratched his head. "Maybe tomorrow, Marron. I don't really feel like it tonight."  
  
Marron sat down on her bed, watching him zip his coat up. "Oh, alright. What time tomorrow?" He looked up from tying his shoes. "I don't know, call me and we'll figure something out. Bulma might have plans." Marron nodded. "Sure." He walked to her window. "Can't I get a kiss goodbye?" he grinned. Marron rose up and kissed him. "Love you," she whispered. He kissed her again. "Love you too." With that he was gone.  
  
She walked back downstairs and smiled to Paresu. "So when did 'it' happen?" she asked brightly. Marron sighed. "Two nights ago." Paresu laughed. "Oh my God! I thought me and Goten would before ya'll!" Marron frowned. "You mean you guys haven't...?" Paresu nodded, opening a can of soda. "Bingo." Marron grinned. So Goten thought he was so clever?  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"I can't believe it...she just straight up told you?"  
  
Goten nodded, watching his friend's reaction. Trunks shuddered with anger. "I could stand them dating and I could handle them making out...but when he fucks her? They've only been dating a few months!" Goten nodded again. "I know. That's what I thought." Trunk threw his pillow angrily across the room. "Damn it! I can't believe him! She's too young for him anyway!" Goten frowned. "Trunks...you're dating Pan." He glared. "So what? I trust myself with her...he's some pervert from a different timeline!" Goten sighed. Maybe telling him wasn't the best idea.  
  
"When he get's home I'm gonna kill him." Goten looked up. "Whoa, calm down man. I mean, I know you like her and everything but you can't just beat him." Trunks chuckled hoarsely. "Like her? I love her, Goten!" Goten frowned. "Yeah, well I do too but I'm not going to kill the guy over it. You've changed Trunks. I mean first Pan and now this??"  
  
"Don't tell me I'm the one who's changed. Look in the fucking mirror, Goten!" he bellowed. Goten rose up. "How the hell have I changed?!" Trunks eyed him. "Don't make me say it." Goten shook his head. "No, tell me. How have I changed?" Trunks glared. "You're pussy whipped Goten. You follow Paresu like some dog. Everyone sees it, even Marron." Goten turned to him. "Yeah right. You're just pissed because you didn't get to Marron first. You had some fucking god-like image of yourself and this is a slap in the face that he did what you couldn't! Get over it!" Trunks turned away. "Just get out Goten." Goten picked up his coat. "Don't worry, I'm going. But I want you to know that I came here to help you...not fight with your sorry ass." Trunks slammed the door shut, breaking the hinges.  
  
The door fell at Goten's heels as he I.T. out of the house. Trunks fell onto his bed angrily.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Pan picked up to phone cautiously as she sat on her uncle's bed. She dialed Trunks number and was scared at the tone of his voice when he answered. "Uh, hi." She heard him sigh heavily. "Hey Pan." She gulped and decided to make small talk. "So how are ya feeling?" He began to go on about it when he brought up Marron and Mirai Trunks. "They went all the way?" she whispered.   
  
"Yep."  
  
Pan glanced at a magazine beside Goten's bed. It was a Nike ad and it read the slogan, just do it. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I think we should break up." There was silence a moment before a small laugh rang out. "I was thinking the same." Pan let out a heavy sigh. "Really?" His laughter faded. "Yeah. You're great Pan, but we just really don't click." Pan grinned. "Yeah. Well I'm gonna go." They said goodbye and she smiled to herself.  
  
"I can't believe you dumped my brother." She looked up and saw Bura standing in the doorway. "Bura." She lifted her hand. "No. Just stop." She glanced out the window. "I thought you two liked each other?" Pan smiled. "We did...but we both agreed it was over." Bura shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going home." Pan waved goodbye and walked back into the kitchen to see if her grandmother would take her home.   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Mirai Trunks entered the house to find it eerily quiet. "Anybody home?" he called out. He turned to see Trunks standing in the living room. "Hey," greeted M Trunks. His copy glared. "I can smell her all over you." M Trunks frowned. "What do you mean?" Trunks looked him up and down. "So how long are you gonna keep up this little game?" M Trunks shook his head. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."   
  
"Don't play dumb with me," growled Trunks. "I know you're just using Marron as a good fuck." M Trunks laughed. "I love her." Trunks shuddered. "Prove it." M Trunks shrugged. "How?" Trunks tapped his chest. "Hit me. Fight me for her." M Trunks laughed. "You're joking right?" Trunks shook his head. "Aren't scared are ya?" M Trunks rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me that this is the same guy that helped defeat the 'mighty' androids? The guy who killed Frieza??" Trunks watched himself walk upstairs. "She's just a whore now." That was all it took...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Oooh...what to do. Hmm, well let me say Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! Hee hee, anyways, what's gonna happen? Bum, bum, BUUM! LOL, sorry. I'm working on the next chapter so be patient! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far! :P 


	28. Boys Don't Cry

Summary: 'Bout time that boy started fighting again'  
  
Goten banged on Marron's door to only have Paresu open the door. "Hey," she grinned. He smiled briefly before his face grew pale once again. "Trunks and Trunks are fighting...Pan and Trunks broke up...need Marron." Paresu nodded and turned. "Marron! Goten's here!! Hurry up!" she called out. She grinned back at Goten. "You love me?" His grin came into view once again. "Well yeah." Paresu threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Son Goten!" He grinned inwardly...two girls saying that in just one week would make your ego grow a bit, eh?  
  
Marron ran to the door, pulling her tennis shoes on. "What's wrong, Ten?" Paresu let him go. "Trunks and Trunks are fighting." Marron gasped. "Over what?!" Goten rolled his eyes. "Does it take a genius to know? You!" Marron grabbed her coat. "C'mon, Paresu. Goten, can you take us there?" Goten nodded and the three held hands and in seconds were at Capsule Corp.  
  
The two were high above the ground, fighting viciously. Marron shook her head. "Why are they doing this?!" she whispered, her hands covering her mouth as they hit one another. The loud murmur of ki blasts echoed through the neighborhood. By now the neighbors had gotten used to Vegeta's constant sparring. Paresu grabbed Goten. "Can't you stop them?" He lifted up his shirt to reveal a large, bloody mark. "Tried to already, they won't listen." Paresu gasped. "Oh God, let's get you to a hospital!" Goten frowned. "And leave her here with them? We can't just yet. Besides, Bulma will be home soon."   
  
Marron turned. "Vegeta! Go get him! He's the only one who can make them stop!" Goten nodded and was gone. Paresu grabbed Marron's arm. "Oh Mar, what are we gonna do?" Marron sighed a shaky breath. "Nothing. We have to wait for their dad to get here."   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Goten glared. "Vegeta! Trunks is killing Trunks! You have to stop them!" Vegeta took a long swig of his beef broth. He shrugged. "Bout time the boy started fighting again." Goten shook his head. "That's your son! You have to stop it!" Vegeta rose up and glared. "Why don't you? You know how to fight!" Goten lifted his shirt once again, revealing his badly battered torso. Chi Chi screamed. Goten groaned, he hadn't intended for her to know. He didn't even know she was in the room. "Oh my God! Who did that to you?!" Goten shook his head. Vegeta smirked proudly. "Trunks." Bulma walked beside her friend. "What's wrong, Chi Chi?" The pale mother pointed to her son's chest.   
  
Bulma ran over and examined his stomach. "Oh my...Trunks did this?" Goten nodded. She glanced to Vegeta. "Go stop him!" Vegeta glared. "Why?" Bulma erupted and after a few hateful remarks from the two, Vegeta was flying to his home with Goten only inches behind.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Mirai Trunks shot a strong ki blast at Trunks. 'He's as strong as my mother said,' thought Trunks as the blast hit him. He fell from the air, shooting one last ki blast to the teen and tumbled to the ground. Marron and Paresu ran quickly to the side of him as M Trunks, hurt from the heavy blast, also fell to the earth. Marron ran to his side as Paresu looked at Trunks.  
  
Marron stared at the bloody form she called her boyfriend. "Trunks! Open your eyes!" she whispered, tears sprinkling his grime covered face. The chilling wind blew about them and Marron shivered. "Please!" she cried, shaking his arms roughly. "He's alive!" screamed Paresu from Trunks side. Marron didn't look away from M Trunks. "Please be alive too," she whispered.   
  
It seemed forever that she sat there, even when Vegeta and Goten arrived they tended to just Trunks, not hers. She sat with him until Bulma finally showed up with everyone else. The entire Son family and even Ubuu, who'd sensed the heavy blasts showed up. He was the first to walk to Marron. "Are you alright?" Marron looked up. "Yeah...is he alive, Ubuu?" He knelt down and nodded. "Yeah, he's just knocked out." He lifted the elder teen over his shoulder and took him inside, Marron close at his heels.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Marron, Bulma and Ubuu sat at M Trunks side all night. "He's recovering nicely," whispered Bulma around two that morning. Marron nodded. Bulma pushed the girl's hair back. "No wonder he loves you," she smiled. Marron frowned. "You took after your mother wonderfully, Marron." The blonde blushed. "Thank you." Bulma tucked the boy in and glanced at Ubuu. "I didn't know you were close to Trunks?" He nodded. "We sparred whenever he wasn't with her," he laughed. Marron continued to blush.  
  
Bulma glanced at Marron. "He didn't tell you did he?" Marron shook her head. "Tell me what?" The older woman sat down and took Marron's hands. "He's leaving for the future in five days." Marron shrugged. "So...when's he coming back?" Bulma shook her head. "Sweetie, we don't know. It could be years in our time. Remember...they don't age back there." Marron fought back tears. "So I could be thirty before I see him again?" Bulma nodded. "Once they've repaired everything back there and we're sure that Bulma is completely healthy then they'll both return here for forever...but until then he must stay there." Marron trembled and Ubuu held her shoulders.   
  
"I'm so sorry," whispered Bulma. Marron let out a small squeak. "It's not...n-not your fault, ma'am." Bulma stood up and exited the room to check on her other patient.  
  
Marron fell into Ubuu's arms. "This isn't fair!" she sobbed. "How can something so right go so very wrong?!?" she asked him miserably. Ubuu patted her back softly. "Shh...think of it this way. These will be the best five days you'll ever have with him?" Marron looked up into chocolate brown eyes. "Really?" Ubuu nodded. "Sure, believe me. If you waste it crying and blubbering then you'll be miserable. When he get's better take a few days off school and go to Kame Island?" Marron laughed through tears. "What about my parents?" Ubuu shrugged. "Master Roshi can always stay and make sure ya'll don't fool around?"   
  
The more the two talked about it, the better the little vacation sounded.   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"So I guess you heard about Bura and me?"  
  
Marron shook her head. It was near four by now yet the two were wide awake. "We broke up...she loves Goten." Marron sighed. "I'm so sorry Ubuu." He shook his head. "It's alright...besides...I like someone new." Marron laughed. "Already?" He nodded, taking a sip of coffee. "Yeah, as bad as it sounds." Marron grinned. "Well who is it?" He blushed slighty. "Pan." Marron broke out in giggles. "That's so cute!" Ubuu pushed her shoulder. "Marron, don't do that." She laughed. "Sorry Ubuu, it's just the coffee and no sleep. I get giggly." Ubuu looked at the hysterical girl and broke out into a fit of laughter as well.  
  
Marron couldn't remember why her and the darker boy hadn't ever been close before but now she felt that once M Trunks left she'd have a new friend. She looked over to the bruised boy. She loved him with all her being. The way she felt wasn't just giddyish school girl feelings...no this was true love and she knew she'd never let it go.  
  
She glanced to Ubuu who was dozing off and pulled her chair closer to M Trunks' bed. "Hey there," she whispered, holding his hand. "Bulma's got you on so many pain killers that you probably have no clue I'm here. In the morning you're gonna go in the regeneration tank so you'll be healthy by lunch time." He remained motionless as she kissed his cheek. "So that's why you were acting so weird? You didn't want to tell me you were leaving." She sighed. "I love you...you were the first guy I loved that loved me back...you don't know that though." She sighed again, glancing at the clock as it neared four thirty. "Get some rest," croaked Ubuu, lifting one eye lazily. Marron nodded and laid her head down on M Trunks arm.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Marron sat in the reclining chair as she watched M Trunks hair float in the navy liquid. She had only slept a few hours because by eight Bulma was ready to put him into the tank. Suddenly he opened his eyes and met hers. She stood up and put a hand to the thick glass. He lifted his own and pressed it against hers. "I love you," she mouthed. By the way bubbles escaped his mask and his eyes sparkled a bit, she knew he was smiling.  
  
Bulma entered the room. "Oh look! Great!" She drained the liquid and opened the tank. Marron ignored Bulma's plea for her not to look at the boy's nudity and as he stepped out Marron wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and Bulma sighed, relishing similiar memories to her and her Saiyan, who was sick once again after his little trip from house to house the other day. He lay in bed, sound asleep after taking a strong, Capsule Corp. brand cough medicine.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat a bit. "Why don't you dress?" M Trunks looked down at himself and laughed. "Sorry." Bulma waved off his words and walked to the opposite wall and drained Trunks liquid as well.   
  
Marron didn't bother looking at her once, best friend and kissed M Trunks once he had underwear on. "Why?" she asked, holding his cheeks as flared his ki to dry himself off. Marron didn't seem to notice as her hair blew madly about her shoulders. "I had to prove to him you weren't just a whore." Marron gasped. "He called me a whore?" Bulma turned. "That's what this was all about?" Trunks flared his own ki, drying himself as well as he pulled up his pants. "Trunks?" she hissed. He looked to Marron and then back to his mother. "Yeah, I didn't mean it though."   
  
Bulma smacked the back of his head. "Don't let me ever hear you say that about her!" she hissed. Trunks glared before exitting the room. Bulma smiled. "Ubuu told your parents your little idea." Marron's eyes lit up. "What did they say?" Bulma grinned. Juuhachigou and Krillin walked inside smiling softly. "It's fine." Marron hugged her mother then her father. "As long as Master Roshi's there," growled Krillin. Marron smiled. "Of course, Daddy." Krillin walked up to M Trunks and proceeded to give him the lecture on ethics and many warnings.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Those five days were pure and utter bliss for the two. They danced, and Marron even sang which Mirai Trunks found out was beautiful. They swam in the ocean nearly every morning and every night, even though they knew Master Roshi knew, they made love. They couldn't get enough of one another and the guilt of knowing that soon it would all be over for maybe, forever, haunting every happy moment.  
  
The fourth day came, the night before M Trunks leave, and Marron cried. She couldn't control it. Every time she'd put off thinking about this night came forward and she let loose.   
  
"I can't loose you," she had whimpered, clutching to his chest for security. Even though his heart was breaking, M Trunks didn't cry. He was quite silent about it, yet Marron felt the sobs as they racked his body. She looked up into his eyes. "I can't do this!" she whispered. He stared down into those eyes that he cherished with every fiber of his being. She was his world...she'd taught him to love again, even when Videl tried to push her away.  
  
She had been fearless of not only haunting memories, but of love. She'd given herself fully to him and she was crying her heart out for him and he was the reason for it. It was his fault for this pain. "Marron," he whispered. She continued the cry, holding onto his arms. "Marron, please look at me." She looked up slowly, wiping away tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for you loving me," he choked out. Marron grabbed his lips with her own and kissed him feverently. "Please," she whispered between kisses, "Please don't apologize for something perfect." She kissed him again, bracing herself for anything.  
  
She stared out to the stars, feeling her tears diminish. "Just hold me for forever," she ordered. He looped his arms around her and lay against the bed as she drifted off into sleep. When he was completely sure that she was asleep he let his own tears fall.  
  
They weren't just little tears or whimpers either. They were sobs and tremors of sorrow. They shook his body and he knew that he'd surely wake Marron.Master Roshi walked past their bedroom and sighed, feeling deeply sorry for the boy. He glanced at the clock, it was nearing six. Mirai Trunks was scheduled to leave at nine. He gave a wary sigh before walking to his own bedroom.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: ::tear:: I hate sad stuff but it fits this. Well, I'm going to post the ending to this story either tonight or tomorrow. It's my early, early Christmas present to all my loyal reviewers!! :P BTW, I love the reviews ya'll give me...they make me laugh sometimes...hee hee. 


	29. Until Then

Summary: MT leaves..:( In MT's POV at beginning then switches off. Bulma evaluates her families' insecurities lol...Marron writes a lil' journal entry...  
  
I left earlier than I needed to. She'd promised me that whether I wake her or not, she was going to say goodbye. I had waved off her words, yet as I stood in the doorway, watching her cuddle the pillow that she presumed was myself, I wanted nothing more than to run to her and wake her. "Come Trunks." I turned to Yamcha, who I guess had stayed the night before. I gave him a curt nod and we headed downstairs. It was a bitter cold morning when I reached Capsule Corp.  
  
As I had wanted, only Bulma and Ubuu were waiting to see me off. Ubuu had become a great friend secretly. He had wanted to stay out of this whole thing with Marron, so I didn't tell anyone that we were sparring. Bulma was crying and the rain was beating softly against us. I shook Ubuu's hand. "Watch over her for me," I asked. He gave me a kind look. "I promise." I nodded and turned to Bulma.   
  
She took me in her arms as I knew she would. She held me tightly and kissed my cheek. "If anything goes wrong...anything, send word and we'll come immediately." I nodded. "You'll be my first call." Bulma grinned before helping me inside. "Goodbye my son." I waved goodbye and felt the weight of gravity pull against me as I traveled through dimensions.  
  
All I could think of was Marron. I didn't want to love her but I had. She practically made me with that beautiful personality she had. Whether anyone else saw it, I did. It was that of an angel and I loved her with all my heart. I adjusted the controls as I came closer. I would return as soon as I could and I knew that if I worked hard, it would be soon.  
  
Everything was the same when I reached home...except my mother was back in her wheel chair. "Mom!" I exclaimed. She grinned to me kindly. "Oh Trunks, I just got a little tired waiting for you so I brought it out here. It's more of a chair than anything." Trunks wheeled her inside. "Anything get done while I was gone?" I could tell by her uneasy sigh that NOTHING got done. I shut the door behind us and stripped of my over clothes.  
  
"Oh, Bulma insisted that you let her know of your arrival. So hurry up, dinner's almost ready." I nodded and sent a small fax before settling in for a long load of work.  
  
"Oh honey? Did you get into a fight?" asked Bulma, examining her my many bruises and scrapes. "It was nothin' Mom, really." Bulma sighed before setting out my breakfast.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Marron awoke around ten that morning. She had smiled warmly, thinking that noise in the bathroom was her beloved. She had leisurely changed and did her hair up. She was going to see him off properly. Time ticked away and she became worried. She got up and found that it was Puar, cleaning out the cabinets. "Puar?!" Marron had whispered. The small cat looked up. "Oh, good morning Marron. What are you looking for?" Marron stared. "Trunks." Puar gave her a sympathetic look. "Marron he left this morning."   
  
The blonde whimpered. "What?" Puar floated up. "He left...he didn't want you to know." Marron nodded, calming herself quickly. She walked back to her bed to gather her things. She then noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of her pillowcase. With a shaky hand, she unfolded the paper and read:  
  
Marron,  
  
I guess you're pretty made at this point, huh? (She grinned softly.) I couldn't handle seeing you cry again and I hope you're not crying right now because then me leaving without kissing you one last time would have been pointless. (She sniffled back the on-coming tears.) I'm going to miss you until I see you again and I...  
  
She continued to read the sweet nothings until she had the letter memorized to heart. She folded it neatly back and gathered her things. She then went downstairs, and without a word to Master Roshi or the visiting Yamcha, called her parents. "Hello?" Marron took a deep, unsteady breath. "Come pick me up, Mom."  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Bura rushed downstairs, her yellow bathrobe tightly clinging to her petite form. "Where is he?!" she screeched. Bulma and Ubuu looked up. "Oh hi," she whispered, waving shyly. Ubuu smiled. "Hey. If you're looking for Trunks he already left, about an hour ago." Bura kicked the cabinet. "Bura! I pay for thoses you know!" snapped Bulma. Ubuu repressed the urge to smile at the girl's display of temper.  
  
Bura glanced up as Trunks entered the kitchen. "Well I hope you're happy." Trunks frowned, the evidence of his fight with Mirai Trunks clearly present on his face. "What?" Bura glared. "Trunks left an hour ago because of you." Bulma shook her head. "Bura, he left because his mother's sick and his world needs repair. You know this so don't try and pull that." Bura rolled her eyes before storming upstairs. Trunks sat down in Bura's vacant seat. "What's her problem?" Bulma sighed. "She lost a security." Ubuu and Trunks passed frowns before looking to Bulma for a resolution.   
  
"This family has security problems...you know that. Especially Vegeta." Trunks didn't understand...his mother rarely spoke of the days before he existed, at least days when they were first starting out. "When we first started," she thought her words carefully, "seeing one another-"  
  
"You guys dated?" splurted out Trunks, a small smile creeping onto his lips. Bulma frowned. "Not exactly...we-"  
  
"You were betrothed?" asked Ubuu. Trunks frowned. "How could that happen?" Ubuu shrugged. "I don't know, it happens in my village." Bulma smiled. "No we weren't betrothed."   
  
"Then what were you?" asked Trunks, clasping his fingers together. Bulma sighed, this was the Vegeta coming out in her son but she knew Ubuu was innocent of it. "Well, we were...romantically connnected-"  
  
Trunks and Ubuu broke out laughing. "So you guys were fuc-" Bulma slapped her fingers across his lips. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs! How many times do I have to keep you under control with that tongue of yours?!"  
  
Ubuu snickered as Trunks obeyed. She sighed. "Okay, yes, that's all that it was at first but eventually we had you and everything changed." Her eyes lit up at memories of long ago. Trunks sighed. "Anyway, what does this have to do with us being insecure?"  
  
Bulma snapped out of her daze. "Well, after you were born and Vegeta saw that even though he was around I didn't need him. Plus he got less attention with the way you were always crying. So he thought that I'd find some other guy which of course could never happen. Anyways, everytime we had a child or something important came up he became very distant because he was afraid of loosing me to whatever I was occupied with. Bura's a little different. She latches on to things and gets used to habits, if that habit breaks without her permission, she gets upset."  
  
Trunks nodded. "So what about me, Bulma Shrink." Bulma smiled. "Well, you're insecure about loosing Mar-" It was Trunks turn to cover his mother's mouth. "Okay, whatever. Ya wanna go get Ihop?" Ubuu nodded and the two left with Bulma smiling happily.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"How ya holdin' up honey?"  
  
Marron grinned to Paresu. "Pretty good. Not much I can do, ya know?" Paresu nodded. "Well that's good. Me and Goten are goin' to the movies Saturday. You wanna tag along?" Marron shook her head, pulling a thick Physical Science textbook from her orange locker. "Nah, it's your date. I'd just be a third wheel." Paresu shrugged. "Well if you reconsider lemme know, okay?" Marron nodded. "Sure thing." She shut the metallic door and followed her friend down the hall towards her classroom.   
  
She glanced over her shoulder to see Pan sniffling over something and she frowned. "Hold up a minute, okay?" Paresu nodded and waved to Goten. Marron jogged across the busling hallway and tapped Pan's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" Pan looked up and grinned. "Oh I'm fine...Ubuu...he wrote me the sweetest letter. I just can't believe I never noticed what a talented writer he is." Marron frowned. "Pan, you're not the type to get all mushy over letters."   
  
The raven haired girl nodded, stuffing the paper into her locker. "I know but...I like him so much Marron." The blonde smiled. "Well just keep it quiet...Bura's still not over the break up ya know." Pan nodded and the two departed.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
*Marron's POV*  
  
I found myself wishing for him day after day. I knew that I couldn't live in this foggy daze and soon, after studying hard, I found my way to clear skies. I became more involved with everyone and refused to go back to my reclusive, hermit type lifestyle of the summer.  
  
Paresu claims that I've become TOO involved with people, but has she ever been right? My mother suggested that I write down this experience so that when I'm ninety and can't remember my own natural hair color, that I can pick up this sheet of paper and remember. Bura's slowly 'recovering' from the loss of a brother and boyfriend, just as we all are. Pan has her troubles as does anyone, but that's the way it goes.  
  
I am currently a junior and soon to be senior. Trunks (Mirai) hasn't sent me an update in months and I'm getting pretty worried...what if he's hurt or sick and there's no way to know? I know I shouldn't be fretting over what could be, nothing, but I can't help it. I won't help it either until I'm completely over him...God only knows when that will be.  
  
Until then,  
  
Marron  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Hmm...still debating whether I like this chappie or not...oh well, next one is soon to follow! Thanks again you guys!! 


	30. Skinny Dipping

Summary: Just catching up over the years...a quick overview pretty much...the end...:P  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ, never have, never will.  
  
*Two Years Later*  
  
Marron embraced Paresu, giggling loudly. "I can't believe we did it, Mar!" squealed Paresu. Marron held onto her graduation cap (?) as her best friend hugged her again. "There're my favorite girls!" Marron turned and hugged Goten tightly. "Glad to see you decided to come?" she teased. Goten shrugged. "Eh...not like I had anything else to do." Marron punched his chest playfully. "That's real cute," she mocked. Goten laughed. "Thanks." Paresu looped her arm around his middle. "Well guys, everything's over." Marron shook her head. "Just high school. College is up now." Goten chuckled. "And so are dorm rooms."   
  
"What was that?"  
  
The three teens turned around to see Chi Chi eyeing them angrily. "Oh, uh, nothing Mom." Goten blushed. "Um...isn't that Dad in the cake?" Chi Chi whirled around. "Goku!" she shrieked. Paresu sighed. "That was cold." There was the sound of sickening slap against Goku's cheek from his ever so gentle wife.  
  
Marron looked over her shoulder as Pan and Bura ran up to Paresu. Sometime during the past two years, Bura and Paresu had made up. Marron didn't know how, just that one day they were talking again.   
  
She met Trunks eyes and grinned. "C'mere!" he called. She walked to him and smiled brightly. "What are you doing here, college man? Shouldn't you be in class or something?" Trunks sighed. "Fair, fair. Next time I won't show up." Marron rolled her eyes. "Next graduation is your sister's. I highly doubt Bulma will let you miss it." Trunks smiled. "By then I'll be in my own office." Marron nodded. Trunks looked at her curiously. "Why did you forgive me?" Marron shrugged, tucking blonde curls behind her ears. "I guess because I remember a little boy saving me from those mean kids a long time ago." Trunks laughed. "Yeah, but not too long after that I dumped you."   
  
Marron sighed, then said between her teeth. "Stop...while...you're...ahead." Trunks laughed, bringing her close. "Congradulations, Mar." The blonde grinned. "Thanks Trunks." She stepped back and cupped his cheek. "You're a great friend." Trunks held her hand. "You too." She smiled before someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
She spun around quickly and met chocolate brown eyes. "Ubuu!" she squealed before wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He laughed, giving a face to Trunks that said, 'HELP!' Trunks couldn't help but laugh at the blushing boy. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Get over here and give me a hug!" screamed Paresu.  
  
Marron released the rather embarrassed Ubuu. "I thought you were staying in Jamaica for summer vacation?" Ubuu shrugged. "I made a promise two years ago that I can't let go." Marron quirked a finely polished brow. "What might that be?" Ubuu smirked. "For me to know."  
  
"And me to find out?" finished Marron. Ubuu nodded. "Yep. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a girl to seduce." Marron turned around to find Pan grinning broadly. Marron couldn't help but notice what fine, young women Pan and Bura had grown into. "Congrats, Marron." The blonde returned the smile. "Thanks Pan. Not too long till yours, ya know?" Pan laughed, taking Ubuu's hand. "Yeah...well, you better be happy I'm here." Marron frowned. "Why's that?" Pan motioned to her dress. "I hate dresses, you know that." Marron grinned. "I appreciate it but you didn't have to wear a dress." Ubuu smirked. "I kinda told her you'd like it." Pan gasped. "You little sneak!"  
  
Marron smiled as the two continued to flirt. She walked over to the concrete steps and observed the school she'd called home the past four years. It was all over now. She watched as couples embraced and whispered to one another. She had that once. She'd been truly happy once as well.  
  
She studied the sky, secretly hoping that a flash would fly across and he'd be back, but she knew, from the reports Bulma had been recieving, Mirai Bulma was healing but the buildings were taking longer than expected.  
  
"C'mon Mar, let's get a group shot!" laughed Paresu, dragging Goten by his fingers. Marron rose up. She didn't want them to have the slightest suspicion that she was upset. "Okay, how about by the school billboard?" Paresu nodded. "Great! C'mon Goten, you're in it too!" He groaned while winking boyishly at Marron. She gasped. "Paresu...your boyfriend is like, totally hitting on me!" she exclaimed, her voice becoming rather ditzy. Paresu put her hands on her hips. "Like...how many times to I have to tell you?" Goten studied the two. "You guys are dorks." Marron laughed, hugging Paresu as the two caught up with him and pulled him into the picture.   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Oh my God!" she gasped, glancing about the new, beige apartment. "Happy birthday dear," smiled her father. Marron raced to him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Daddy!" she squealed, kissing his already blushing cheeks. Her mother chuckled happily behind them as she glanced about the place. "Its not Kame Island," commented her mother quietly, as she opened the beige drapes.  
  
Marron looked out the window to see the ocean sparkling like a fresh sapphire only a few miles away. The late afternoon glow made Satan City appear to be on fire as she stood, staring out at the world. "Thanks you guys," she whispered. "Tomorrow we'll start unpacking." Marron frowned to her mother. "Unpacking?" She nodded. "We already had everything packed up." Marron shook her head. "This is too much, guys." Her parents smiled warmly. "Come on dear, let's get you home so you can sleep in our house one last time." Marron nodded and followed them outside into the warm, Indian summer air.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"And at six we'll come over."   
  
Marron shook her head. "Bulma, you really don't have to." The older woman smiled. "Don't worry honey, I'm the best at throwing parties." Trunks and Bura began to laugh. Bulma whirled around. "Oh what? Just because I'm just a little older than you doesn't mean I can't throw a party!" Vegeta snorted. "A 'little' older?" The siblings burst out in laughter as Bulma began to spout off at her husband's back.  
  
Marron smiled. "Bulma?" The woman turned around, her face flushed with anger. Marron grinned. "I would love for you to throw my party." Bulma turned to her children. "At least some people still have respect." Vegeta smirked. "For their elders." The two Briefs children spurted out giggles as Marron hid hers carefully. When she figured that she could no longer contain them, she turned to leave with the sound of breaking glass following her steps.  
  
"Mar! Wait up!"  
  
She turned to find Trunks chasing after her. He caught up to her and grinned. "Hey...I was wondering, that since...well you'll need a date for the party and so will I." Marron smiled. "Are you asking me on a date, Trunks Briefs?" He brushed back his glossy lavender hair while staring at the ground. "I mean as friends, ya know?" Marron lifted his chin. "As friends?" He nodded, blushing heavily. "Just friends...cause-"  
  
Marron grinned. "I'd love to...as friends." Trunks nodded, a smile of relief flooding his handsome features. "As friends." Marron kissed his cheek. "See ya tomorrow." He nodded and waved as she pulled out onto the highway, heading home.  
  
Goten's laughter broke Trunks train of thought.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Goten grinned boyishly. "Came by to pick up that jacket for my date when I saw Marron kiss you." Trunks shoved his chuckling friend's shoulder. "It was an acception to my invintation." Goten frowned. "I asked her out...she said yes," explained Trunks. Goten nodded. "Oh." He laughed a bit before frowning. "I thought you said that you were done with trying to get her?" Trunks nodded. "As friends Goten, we're going as friends."   
  
Goten nodded as the sound of a rather speedy car could be heard pulling up to the house.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Oh Mar, this is so great!" laughed Paresu as she sipped her third glass of champange. Marron grinned. "Thanks Paresu...but actually Bulma did all of this." The two watched as the classy woman floated about the room gracefully, speaking with various groups of people who dotted Marron's apartment.  
  
"Speaking of Bulma," whispered Paresu behind her glass. "How's our dear Trunksie poo doing?" Marron frowned softly, taking a long sip. "I haven't heard from him in about three months." Paresu frowned. "Did ya'll break up?" Marron shrugged. "Who knows." Paresu smiled, hugging her friend softly. "He does."  
  
Marron followed her friend's finger to a group of girls in the corner. Marron glanced at her friend. "Who's over there?" Paresu sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be brilliant, Mar?"   
  
Marron walked over hestiantly as every nerve in her body jumped, every moment placed perfectly. If she was correct with who she hoped was the center of the attention then she would be complete once again. She abruptly turned as a hand grabbed her arm delicately.  
  
"Where ya going?" Marron turned to Trunks. "I was going to go talk to some people...why? Have another ex girlfriend that you have to make jealous?" she teased. Trunks sighed happily. "Actually there's a girl I wanted to talk to over there and was wondering if it was alright?" Marron smiled. "We're just here as friends, Trunks. Hell, I don't care if you sleep with the girl."  
  
Trunks eyes grew.  
  
"But I'm not saying to do it!" she corrected quickly. Trunks kissed her cheek. "Thanks Mar." She nodded as he walked away.   
  
She couldn't figure out if this sudden sweetness was to 'woo' her or to be just himself. She heard an uproar of girly laughter and she turned back to the crowd of girls. She silently slipped over behind a few of the girls and peered over their shoulders.  
  
Deep, depressed navy met her own and she smiled brightly. "Hey."  
  
The girls turned to her with disgusted eyes. They parted quickly as he rose up from leaning against the wall and smiled to her. "Hi." He took her hand and led her to her balcony, over looking the ocean and city. Safe for the thudding stereo and murmurs of laughter, it was silent outside.  
  
She couldn't believe it was him, standing there beside him. Her Trunks had returned home yet it was just as if he hadn't been gone a day.   
  
She smiled softly before the two began to laugh suddenly. They couldn't figure out why they were laughing but it felt right and soon those happy outburst turned into tears as she held him tightly, sobbing into his chest as he held her with a fierce intensity and strength. She held onto his arms with desparation. She'd never really cried over him leaving her, she'd never mourned loosing him. Yet now none of that mattered, because every possible emotion that had built up over the two years he'd been gone burst through and she was finally happy.  
  
Mirai Trunks grinned to her, whispering words of sympathy as he tried to get her under control. She glanced up and wiped away her smearing make-up. "I look like a mess, huh?" she giggled, wiping roughly. M Trunks grinned. "You look perfect." Marron shook her head, hitting his chest softly. "You suck at lying," she whispered before kissing him shyly.  
  
"Awwww!" squealed a familiar voice. The two turned to find Paresu, clenching another full glass of champange. "You two are so cute!" she gasped, walking to them a bit unsteadily.  
  
"Ubuu! Trunks! Goten!" she screamed. The three came to her and Ubuu burst through the door to shake hands with M Trunks. "Great to have you back," he exclaimed. M Trunks returned the gesture as the two spoke awhile. Next Goten shook his hand. "Welcome back." Marron could still see a bit of resentment from Goten. Yet she feared Trunks reaction the most.  
  
He walked forward, his arms twitching with a need to fight. Marron's eyes pleaded heavily for the two not to do so.  
  
Then, Trunks extended his hand to the other. "Congradulations, man." M Trunks shook his past self's hand. "Thanks." The two kept their faces stern as an understanding was silently met.   
  
Marron smiled and hugged Trunks. "Thanks," she whispered into his ear. He nodded curtly before ushering everyone back inside.  
  
Marron looked back up to him with adoring eyes. "I love you," she whispered. He grinned softly. "You know how long I've been waiting to hear that?" Marron kissed him gently. "Two years maybe?" He chuckled before kissing her once again. Her lips were so soft, so sweet. It was like heaven in a female form.  
  
Marron leaned against him as the sun set behind the ocean. She hadn't been swimming in about a month now. She turned to him with an idea. Glancing back to the party a moment, she noticed her presence was not missed. She didn't care for once though. She climbed onto the ledge of the balcony with M Trunks flying up a bit, his hands securely upon her hips. She gave his hands a slight squeeze before turning to him with an openess that surprised even himself. The sun was playing at her features the same way it had that night they first made love. Her lips began to curve into a sexy smirk. She then asked in a tone just above a whisper...  
  
"Ever been skinny dipping?"  
  
Fin  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: That's it! That's the end...did you like it? I hope so, I was so stuck and I rewrote this stupid chapter a million times over and over and this is the end result. Well now that you've read the whole thing tell me what you think? Good, bad...just plain stupid? ::cringes:: I also want to thank a few people for giving me reviews that were either helpful, inspirational or just plain funny. They were also...what's the word...rather loyal?...in reviewing and that means a lot to me! :P (not in any specific order, mind you):  
  
Lady Shaiye   
  
Bloodlust Night   
  
Legolas Luver   
  
Mitsune. K   
  
Siriusly Blue  
  
jess  
  
SsJcHiKa  
  
punkygal  
  
marron12  
  
Lady-of-the-Dark   
  
aNiMe HeLLcAt   
  
Optimism   
  
*You guys were awesome and helped out so much, especially when I was stuck or just so pissed that I couldn't help but laugh at some of the things ya'll put! Thank you and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! 


End file.
